El o ella
by ABlaker
Summary: Tenia el novio perfecto y con el todo lo que podia pedir, pero ¿Que sucede cuando un acontesimiento te hace dudar?, Bella lo experimento y "Edward te fui infiel"¿Hablarias?¿Te callas?, Bella se dara cuenta de que no tenia todo como creia... B/A femmlash
1. ¿Quien es ella?

Estaba por cometer el error más grande de toda mi vida.

Allí estaba yo, sentada en un sillón junto a Ángela, mientras la causa principal de que yo estuviera allí, se encontraba bailoteando por todo el lugar con su novio Mike Newton.

Jessica me había convencido de ir a aquella fiesta. Yo no tenía ganas de ir, es más, a mi no me gustan esos lugares donde gente desconocida, beben hasta quedar ebrios, bailan, hacen ridiculeces de las que no se enorgullecerán, tienen sexo con desconocidos y todo ese rollo. No era lo mío, yo era más relajada en ese aspecto.

No tenía ganas de estar allí, sabía que en cuanto Ángela se animara a invitar a Eric que se hacia el tonto por allí y se fuera con él, yo quedaría sola, entonces podría huir de ese lugar, tendría un buen pretexto con el cual defenderme mañana. Además, no me sentía muy bien estando allí, mientras mi novio Edward Cullen estaba matándose estudiando para los exámenes finales, se me hacía injusto, sin embargo, yo Isabella Swan tenía que ceder ante Jessica que todo el día me rogo, me suplico que la acompañara, para después dejarme sola y abandonada con Ángela.

Tome el único vaso lleno hasta el borde con cerveza, no la había ni probado, pero comenzaba a sentirme impaciente, así que recordé las palabras de Charlie: "Una no hace daño, mientras no te excedas", y sin pensarlo demasiado, la bebí de prisa, sintiendo su amargura en mi garganta, después me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Mire a Ángela, ya llevaba 2 y seguía sin animarse, me estaba desesperada.

-ERIC…- Grite con fuerza. El aludido dio vuelta enseguida, Ángela se tenso. El chico camino hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?- Dijo cerca de nosotras.

- Ángela quiere bailar contigo- Solté sin más, no tenía ganas de quedarme mucho allí. La chica agacho la cabeza.

-eh… lo hubieras dicho antes- Dijo el chico extendiendo la mano. –¿Bailamos?- Dijo juguetón, Ángela no lo dudo y se la dio, se fueron enseguida.

Me sentí aliviada, me levante del sillón lista para marcharme y camine a la salida pero me detuvo un hombre junto a esta.

-Lo siento señorita, no puede salir hasta las 12 a.m.- Dijo con dureza.

-¿Qué?- Dije sorprendida. –No, no entiende, tengo que irme ya, mañana debo levantarme temprano y eso…-

-Lo siento señorita- Sin doblegarse. –No puedo dejarla salir-

-Pero falta media hora- Le enseñe mi reloj, no lo miro. –Ya debo irme-

-Regrese en media hora- Dijo con expresión neutra.

Me quede allí parada, así que no podía hacer nada, valla día.

Me acerque a la barra y pedí otra cerveza, quería odiarlas por haberme hecho esto a las dos. Volví a beberla deprisa, sintiendo como ardía mi garganta cuando este pasaba. Cuando mi vaso se hallo vacio, lo asenté, de pronto una voz a mis espaldas me sorprendió.

-Si lo bebes de golpe es más probable que se te suba más rápido- Yo voltee enseguida y quede totalmente sorprendida.

A mis espaldas estaba la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto, su piel era pálida, sus ojos verdes, intensos y adorables, el rostro fino y pequeño, me quede sin palabras.

-ah…- No pude articular nada.

-¿Has venido en coche?- Pregunto curiosa.

-ah… si- Sentí mi voz temblar.

-Entonces no bebas mas, sino no podrás conducir a casa- Dijo mostrándome una increíble y perfecta sonrisa.

Ella tomo un vaso entre sus manos y bebió la mitad.

- Tu estas bebiendo de prisa- Reclame, ya que me parecía que se estaba contradiciendo.

-Yo no conduzco hoy… he venido con mi hermano y su novia, y ellos me llevaran a casa- Sin borrar su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Entonces te ha pasado como a mí- Dije desviando la mirada por primera vez.

-Vine con dos amigas, ahora estoy totalmente sola- Hice a un lado mi vaso.

-No es verdad- Hizo que la mirara sorprendida y luego se termino su vaso –Estas conmigo- Volvió a sonreír.

Nos quedamos un rato allí, ella bebió otro vaso mas y su aspecto cambio un tanto, luego mire mi reloj, marcaban las 12:05 a.m., sonreí.

-Bueno amiga…-Hice una pausa. –Ya me voy- Enderece mi cuerpo y me dispuse a marcharme, cuando ella se acerco a mí.

-¿Vas a dejarme sola?- Pregunto con un extraño asentó.

-Ya debo irme, es tarde- Quise evadirla pero no tuve éxito.

-Llévame contigo- Pregunto sonriendo curiosa. –Mi hermano no se dará cuenta, no ocupo mucho espacio-

De repente sentí una oleada de calor en mi espalda, jamás antes la había sentido, la mire indefensa y con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, no podía negarlo, todo estaba a favor de ella. Dude un segundo, pero después recordé que Charlie llegaría muy tarde a casa, así que no se daría cuenta si la llevaba y me encerraba en mi habitación con ella.

-Claro…- No podía negarlo, esta chica tenía algo diferente y extraño, había logrado quebrar cualquier defensa anti-social que yo había construido.

Cuando ella se despego de la barra pude notar que ya no veía muy bien, ya que no podía caminar en línea recta, solté una pequeña risita y la ayude a salir de ese lugar.

Caminamos hasta el coche y la ayude a subir del lado del copiloto. Luego subí yo y nos fuimos a casa. El camino fue extraño, ella iba mirando atenta por la ventana, como si eso fuera realmente emocionante, a mí me daba lo mismo, Forks era una gran ciudad pero no muy distinta de cualquier otra, avance un poco mas antes de preguntarme: ¿Cómo rayos es que yo estaba haciendo eso?, ¿Cómo fue capaz de convencerme de llevarla a mi casa?, ella era una completa extraña, es más, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pensativa llegue a casa y dude un poco, ¿Habrá sido una buena idea?, me pregunte antes de verla sonreírme, entonces comprendí que eso ya no importaba, ya estábamos allí.

Llegamos a mi casa, la fiesta no había sido muy lejos así que no tardamos en llegar, la ayude a bajar, junto con ella me daban pequeños ataques de risa, nos mirábamos una decima de segundo y luego sin razón comenzábamos a reír, abrí la casa y entramos, subí con cuidado las escaleras, con aquella chica recargada en mi hombro, ya que, parecía carecer de sentido propio y direccional.

Logramos llegar a mi habitación, cerré cuidadosamente y la ayude a sentarse en la cama, se quedo un rato allí.

-Vez…- Decía despacio con su clásica sonrisa encantadora. –Así es como ibas a terminar si seguías tomando-.

Su comentario me hizo reír. Era extraño que me diera risa todo de ella, incluso me era agradable su compañía sin embargo no tenía idea de cuál era su nombre, aunque eso ya no importaba mucho.

-Ya veo- Dije sonriendo. No podía dejar de mirarla, mi cabeza divago mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza, no dejaba de sorprenderme lo perfecta que era esta chica. Me quede en silencio observándola, era perfecta, tenía una blusa blanca con manga corta pegada a su esbelta figura, un pantalón que remarcaba sus bellas piernas, su cabello rebelde que apuntaba a todos lados, era… era.. Hermosa.

-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto aquella chica.

-Na…nada-Tartamudee, _estúpida_ me repetí mentalmente.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?- Pregunte, aunque sabía a lo que se refería.

-No se- Sonrió de nuevo. –Me haces sentir… desnuda- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.

-Ah… no, no, no- Me sentí avergonzada, y me sonroje. –Lo siento, es solo que…- No supe que más decir –Lo siento- Continúe, por algún motivo mi respiración estaba alterada.

Ella se acerco mas a mí, acaricio un mechón de mi cabello –Eres muy bonita- Sonrió dulcemente. Me sentí estremecer y sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Ella estaba sentada a orillas de la cama, yo había traído un pequeño banquito de tocador, y me había sentado frente a ella, ahora estaba arrepentida.

-Sabes…- Hizo una pausa, pude mirar con detenimiento sus labios, eran pequeños y delgados de acorde a su pequeño rostro, me sentí estremecer y una oleada de calor invadió mi cuerpo. –Quiero besarte- Soltó sin más.

Todo mi cuerpo se tenso y mi respiración se altero de sobremanera. Acaso había escuchado bien -¿Qué?- Pregunte sorprendida, pero sin apartarme, por algún motivo no quise hacerlo.

Ella rio despacio. –Nada- Dijo sin más.

Yo comencé a sentirme extraña, por algún motivo no podía apartar mi vista de sus labios, era como si me gritaran que los besase, y sentí una corriente de excitación sacudir mi cuerpo. Creo que ella pudo darse cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con dejes de inocencia.

Yo no supe que responder, mi cuerpo había comenzado a responder a las caricias en mi rostro y su propuesta no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza, ahora era yo quien quería besarla.

-N…No- Dude un segundo. Me incline un poco hacia adelante, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, quizás efectos del alcohol pensé y me detuve a centímetros de su rostro. –Quiero…- Hice una pausa, pero no estaba segura de poder continuar.

De repente sentí sus suaves labios rozar los míos, me paralice por un momento, ya Edward había desaparecido de mi cabeza. Casi por instinto mis labios aprisionaron los suyo, y entonces algo se desato en mi interior, sus labios sabían tan bien, una combinación de dulce con amargo, deduje que se debía a la cerveza, pero eso en nada me molesto, al contrario, sentí la excitación subir en mi cuerpo. Nuestro beso fue lento, sin prisa, sentí sus manos subir hasta mi cuello y mi rostro y darme pequeñas carisias, yo apoye mis manos en sus caderas para darme espacio, después el aire hizo falta, me aparte con rapidez y luego volví a juntar nuestros labios, no quería apartarla. El beso se volvió apasionado sorprendiéndome a mí misma, pedí acceso completo a toda su boca y ella me lo concedió, entonces la explore como si nunca en mi vida hubiera besado a nadie.

De repente la sentí deshacerse de mi blusa sin que yo pusiera resistencia y antes de que me diera cuenta yo misma me deshacía de la suya.

Lo siguiente pasó de prisa, la recosté en la cama, bajo mi cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, sus manos proporcionaron excitantes carisias a lo largo de toda mi espalda, ya no podía detenerme. Mis besos descendieron a su suave cuello, ella toda sabía delicioso algo que nunca había probado y me fascinaba en realidad. Deposite besos húmedos, lamí con mi lengua, mordí y la escuche gemir en varias ocasiones, haciéndome sentir la necesidad de no detenerme.

Mis manos recorrieron las curvas de su cadera, subieron a su cintura, hasta llegar a su pecho, deslice mi mano hasta su espalda, mientras mis labios hambrientos de ella buscaban su boca, y sin más, desabroche su sostén, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos, para que mis manos tomaran posesión de ellos. Sentí su perfecta forma en mis manos, eran exactamente el tamaño necesario, y masajee, mi boca volvió a descender a su cuello, pero esta vez no me detuve y baje un poco mas encontrándome son sus hermosos pechos, y antes de que algo pudiese arrebatármelos, los captura con mi boca, haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido y arqueara la espalda, comprendí que lo que hacía, le daba tanto placer como a mí.

Mordí, lamí, jugué con ellos, los saboree, los disfrute como nunca, jamás me había imaginado a mi haciendo aquello, sin embargo, eran tan increíble la oleada de sensaciones que no quería detenerme. Después de repetir lo mismo con el otro, mis besos descendieron mas, besé su cintura, su estomago, su ombligo, hasta su vientre, luego me detuve, y desabroche su pantalón y de un fuerte jalón se lo quite, dejando al descubierto sus moldeadas piernas y su lencería de encaje que por primera vez en toda mi vida, me pareció fabulosa. Estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, aunque no tuviera ninguna experiencia, pareciese como si el alcohol me hubiese dado el valor necesario para hacerlo. Subí hasta su boca, y antes de besarla de nuevo, la observe un momento, tenía los ojos cerrados, y pequeñas gotitas de sudor marcaban su rostro, sonreí, y la bese de nuevo, esta vez despacio, sin prisa, sabía que lo que vendría después sería la parte más intensa de toda la noche, no planeaba detenerme. Luego le susurre en su oído:

-Nunca antes he hecho esto- Mi voz sonó entrecortada por la excitación.

Ella abrió los ojos y depositando las manos en mi rostro, aparto los mechones que ocultaban mi rostro que caían sobre su pálida piel, me respondió.

-Ni yo, solo déjate llevar- Y esta vez fue ella quien me beso a mí.

Entonces giramos y fue ella quien me arrebato el sostén y son su boca mordió suavemente mi pezón haciéndome gemir. En mi vida jamás había experimentado aquello, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda y me hizo arquearla, sentí su lengua jugar con mi pezón, morderlo, succionarlo, y era imposible ahogar los gemidos de placer que salían de mi boca. Sin descuidar mis pechos, desabrocho mi pantalón, y poco a poco me lo fue quitando hasta que este cayó al suelo, entonces se posiciono entre mis piernas, busco mi boca de nuevo y me beso, esta vez era yo quien sudaba, sentía mi cuerpo sumergido en un mundo que me resultaba totalmente nuevo y placentero que hubiese querido quedarme así.

Después de besarnos con pasión y deseo fue ella quien me susurro en mi oído.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, y sensual, jamás hubiera podido decir que no. Yo afirme con un movimiento de mi cabeza, y entonces encontré sus ojos, fue como si el mundo desapareciese, todo lo que alguna vez pudo preocuparme se esfumo y todo lo que había quedado eran esos ojos verdes que me miraban llenos de deseo. Sentí como mis bragas se deslizaban poco a poco por mis piernas y al llegar a mis pies las avente tan lejos como pude de una patada. Entonces volvió a besarme, sus labios descendieron por todo mi cuerpo dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, descendió hasta mi vientre, entonces la sentí mirarme, yo hice la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando mi espalda, y fue entonces que sentí mi corazón volverse más loco que nunca. Su lengua se encontraba en mi centro y lamia desesperadamente, mientras yo sentía a mi cuerpo sacudirse una y otra vez, cada segundo que pasaba era eterno y placentero, era como una tortura de placer que persistía y disfrutaba tanto, de mi garganta salía varios gemidos que se ahogaban en mi boca, jamás me había sentido tan viva, y fue entonces que conocí lo que es la cima, por fin, el anhelado orgasmo del que tanto hablaban mis compañeros de instituto llego, ella no se aparto ningún instante, al contrario.

La cima fue la mejor parte de todo, una de mis manos se encontraba en su nuca, y la otra se aferraba brutalmente a la sabana en un puño muy apretado, cuando sentí mi cuerpo explotar en sensaciones, mis ojos se nublaron y los apreté tan fuerte como me fue posible, un gran gemido salió de mi garganta.

Cuando mi respiración comenzó a regularizarse, pude abrir los ojos, entonces la sentí subir hasta mi rostro, de nuevo me encontré con esos ojos verdes.

Junto su nariz con la mía, y luego sentí la comisura de sus labios en los míos, yo la bese, quizás era mi forma de agradecerle, sentí mi sabor en sus labios, fue todo tan excitante. Nos besamos un par de veces más, no quería que terminara.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Susurro en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

- A sido lo mejor- Conteste entrecortado. La sentí aferrarse a mi cuerpo, mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración golpear en mi piel.

La abrase como si el mundo dependiera de eso, me aferre a su cuerpo mientras mi respiración se regulaba, mi corazón golpeaban tan fuerte que temí que lo notara.

Pasaron unos minutos, la sentí respirar despacio, estable, entonces la vi dormir, dormía tranquilamente, su cuerpo desnudo abrazado al mío, era todo una locura, sentía alegría pero también temor, no sabía cómo sentirme.

Mi mano temblorosa acaricio su suave rostro, su hermoso cabello, delinee sus labios con mi dedo, era tan extraño, pero lo que sentía lo amaba. Me abrase a su cuerpo embriagándome con su dulce aroma, y me deje descansar, dormí olvidándome de todo, en mi mundo solo quedábamos ella y yo.

**…**

Sentía mis ojos pesados, cansados, no quería abrirlos, o al menos tenía miedo de hacerlo, y después de unos segundos me arriesgue, y los abrí despacio. Al comienzo todo estaba borroso, y poco a poco todo se fue aclarando. Cuando mis ojos se hallaron abiertos pude darme cuenta de que ya había amanecido, y de inmediato sentí una punzada en la cabeza, tenía una leve cruda, nada grave.

Y de repente comenzó a sonar mi móvil asustándome de sobremanera, gire el rostro con desgane en dirección al sonido, y me sentí decepcionada, al darme cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola. Todo volvió a desaparecer, el sonido y todo.

No sabía exactamente que sentir, la chica se había ido sin despedirse de mí, solo quedaba la nada, la nada convertida en recuerdo, recuerdo que dolía pero que misteriosamente sabía muy bien. Me senté en la cama cubriéndome con la sabana sintiendo vergüenza de mi, doble las rodillas y hundí mi cabeza entre ellas, sentí mis ojos humedecerse un poco, aquel sonido fastidioso dejo de escucharse, sentí el cuerpo pesado, y la dignidad pisoteada, ella no estaba y eso si que importaba. Por algún motivo hubiera deseado que ella se hubiera quedado, no sabía su nombre, ni su edad, no sabía nada, lo único que si sabía era que lo que había vivido esa noche nunca lo olvidaría. Pero por otro lado, había estado bien que ella no se quedara, porque ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante ella?, y si ella hacia alguna pregunta… sentí cierto temor, no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando dentro de mí. Me quede un rato mas así, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría ahora. Por segunda vez mi móvil volvió a sonar, me levante y lo cogí sacándolo de mi pantalón que se hallaba en el suelo y lo mire, en la pantalla decía: Edward Cullen.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, dude un segundo, luego conteste.

-Bu..bueno- Mi voz sonó ronca.

-Eh Bella, ¿Te acabo de despertar?- Su voz era alegre y dulce.

Hice una pausa. –Sí, anoche me he dormido tarde-

-jajaja- Soltó a reír. -¿Fuiste a la fiesta de anoche?- Pregunto

Me sonroje pensando en toda la noche anterior –Si un rato, luego me vine a casa- Respondí.

-Bueno amor… ¿Qué tienes planeado para esta tarde?- Pregunto

-Planes no he hecho aun- La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo.

-¿Qué te parece almorzar juntos?, te invito a comer- Entusiasmado.

Me quede pensativa un rato, además, el no tenía que pagar el error que había cometido- Claro, eso estaría bien- Sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

-Genial, pasare en la tarde a buscarte, como a las 3 ¿te parece?- Decía él mas emocionado.

-Claro, está bien- Afirme.

-Bueno… nos vemos en la tarde, te quiero- Y después colgó.

-Si- Afirme débilmente y después asenté el teléfono en la mesita junto a la cama.

Tapando mi desnudez con la sabana me levante a buscar ropa con la cual vestirme, comencé a caminar a mi armario cuando escuche un pequeño sonido junto a mi cama, voltee rápidamente y vi un pequeño papel bien doblado tirado en el suelo. Lo mire extrañada, parecía que cuando yo había jalado la sabana esta lo había tirado al suelo, además, aquel papel no se me hacia familiar.

Olvidando mi ropa camine en aquella dirección y lo levante del suelo. De inmediato reconocí la hoja, ya que pertenecía a mi agenda que se encontraba en el cajón junto a mi cama, lo desdoble cuidadosamente y observe una perfecta ortografía que también me era desconocida, la nota decía:

"_Gracias:_

_Ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, me llevo un gran recuerdo y quiero que sepas que jamás voy a olvidarlo, ha sido lo mejor de lo mejor._

_Que estés bien._

_Atte_

_La chica de la barra"._

Me quede atónita tras leerlo.

Volví a leer y volví a leer. No podía creerlo, en mi corazón algo brincaba alocadamente y me asuste, lo avente sobre la cama y entre al baño, me lave la cara y me di un baño, no podía sacarme esas palabras de mi cabeza. Sentía una extraña combinación de excitación y miedo, era tan, tan, tan delicioso que me asustaba. Temí a la revolución de emociones.

Me quede en casa toda la mañana y al llegar la tarde me arregle y fui con Edward a comer, paso por mí y me llevo en su coche hasta un restaurant sencillo y elegante.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar?- Sonrió dulcemente ya que estuvimos sentados.

-Es bastante agradable y… hermoso- Respondí a su sonrisa.

-Sí, mi hermanita me lo recomendó, dice que sirven buena comida-

-Bueno, aun no conozco a tu familia, pero me parece que tu hermanita tiene buenos gustos- Dándole una ojeada al lugar.

-De eso quería hablarte- Tomo mi mano. –Quiero que conozcas a mi familia-

-¿Enserio?- Sonreí

-Sí, me parece genial, ya llevamos 3 meses juntos y pues quiero que los conozcas antes de que nuestra relación llegue a otro nivel- Sonrojándose.

Yo sabía a lo que se refería. Aun que sonara extraño, Edward y yo jamás, nunca, habíamos tenido intimidad, lo que quería decir que yo era virgen, bueno, ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

-Claro, eso estaría muy bien- Me agradaba la idea.

De repente sonó su móvil, lo saco ágilmente, y miro la pantalla.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma- Contesto en modo altavoz.

-Bueno- Dijo él.

-Ed, ¿Dónde estás? Soy Alice- Sonó una voz dulce.

-Estoy en el restaurant que me recomendaste almorzando con Bella- Dijo el sonriéndome.

-ah Bella, mi hermanita… ¿Cuándo la traes a casa?- Su voz sonó emocionada.

-No estoy seguro Alice, tengo miedo de que la asustes- Bromeo.

-No, te prometo que nos llevaremos bien, ya verás seremos buenas amigas ¿Si?, ¿La traerás?- Sonó suplicante.

-Lo pensare- Dijo.

-Que malo eres conmigo- Dijo sonando nuevamente dulce.

Edward soltó una carcajada. - ¿Y bien? ¿Nos dejaras almorzar?- Pregunto curioso.

-Si ya creo- Dijo de nuevo alegre.

-Bueno Alice, cuídate mucho, nos vemos al rato- Decía de despedida.

-Seguro, Rose y Emett te mandan saludos… y a Bella también- Decía ella de despedida.

Después ambos colgaron, y Edward me miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Se que Alice a veces asusta, pero te prometo que no es mala-

-Me da más curiosidad de conocerla- De verdad tenia curiosidad, Edward hablaba mucho de su hermanita y por todo lo que había dicho, había sembrado cierta curiosidad en mí.

Terminamos de almorzar y de camino a mi casa programamos la visita a sus padres, la conclusión fue que se haría el próximo domingo.

Me llevo a casa y abrió la puerta para que bajara y cuando ya estuve abajo, me acorralo entre el coche y su cuerpo. Ya había obscurecido, así que eso daba un toque más romántico al momento.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- Pregunto el abrazándome por la cintura.

-No podría pasármela mal contigo- Lo cierto es que me había sentido algo incomoda con él, supuse que eso pasa con toda las parejas después de haber sido infiel.

-Me da mucho gusto- Pego su mejilla con la mía.

Hizo un jugueteo con su nariz en mi mejilla y luego sentí sus labio apretarse con los míos, sus labios eran más duros y gruesos, fue un beso rápido pero apretado, me sentí algo incomoda. Fui yo quien corto el beso y lo mire con ternura.

-Te quiero Bella Swan- Decía dulcemente.

-Y yo- Dije sin estar del todo convencida, quizás lo que había pasado anoche me había confundido, tal vez debía dejar que el tiempo corriera, era lo mejor, suspire y luego me aparte, Edward me lanzo un beso desde lejos y luego se marcho, yo entre a mi habitación estaba agobiada y confundida, extrañamente me agobiaba el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Mire la nota aun en la cama, sentí mi corazón volverse loco, la tome, la leí un par de veces y cuando la iba a tirar a la basura, me detuve… lo pensé un momento y después de considerarlo lo guarde en una de las páginas de mi diario, al menos tenía un recuerdo vivo de ella, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo tan rápido.


	2. Bienvenida a los Cullen

Holaa! ke tal! Ya se que tarde mucho pero el resultado valio la penaaa! es un gran capitulo es largo y con eso me excuso...

la verdad creo que todos los capitulos de esta historia seran largos, sobre todo porque me da por detallar especificamente... saben es cierto que les voy a mostrar como poco a poco nace el amor entre las dos...¡Que cursi! ... ya lo se no lo digaaan!

Esta de mas decir que la version original NO ME PERTENECE y eso es ovio porque si no Alice y Bella terminarian juntas... que puedo decir, lo siento me emociono mucho. Espero que les guste mucho, y porfaaa dejen review, sabian que entre mas veo mas me apresuro para agradarles. ¿siii? porfaaa

* * *

Cap.2

Bienvenida a los Cullen.

Me desperté temprano, tenia colegio, me vestí desganada y fui porque tenía que ir, pase el día normal, para mi suerte Jessica y Ángela no se molestaron en reclamar nada, es más, estaban más contentas de lo normal preferí no hacer suposiciones.

El día fue tranquilo, volví pronto a casa y allí estaba Charlie, me sorprendí ya que debería estar en su trabajo como siempre.

-Papa, ¿No fuiste a trabajar?- Pregunte sentándome junto a él en el sofá.

El se quedo en silencio, tenía cara seria y casi como una piedra inmóvil.

-No he querido ir- Dijo mirando a la nada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Bella… para seguir en mi trabajo, en mi cargo, debo asistir a un curso de una semana en Seattle- Soltó aun mirando a la nada.

Procese la información, pero no la entendí.

-¿Y que tiene?, ¿Por qué no vas y ya?- Lo mire extrañada.

Entonces me miro –Porque no voy a dejarte sola en casa- Estaba muy serio.

-Papa, tengo 17 años, creo que puedo cuidarme sola-

-Bella sería una irresponsabilidad de mi parte si te dejara sola, aquí, en casa, durante una semana-

-¿Entonces no vas a ir por culpa mía?- Me sorprendía la actitud de mi padre.

-Bella, te llevaría pero tienes instituto, además… no te pienso dejar sola, debe haber algún modo para solucionar esto-

-¿No confías en mi?- Pregunte seria.

-Claro que confió, se que te portaras bien y harás lo que tienes que hacer… pero, y si algo te pasa y no estoy, Bella no puedo dejarte sola- Me miraba con demasiada seriedad.

Discutimos un poco mas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, Charlie a veces podía ser una gran cabeza dura.

Entre a mi cuarto y me encerré, tenía que hacer los deberes. Entonces mi móvil sonó.

-¿Hola?- Ni siquiera vi quien era

-Bella, mi vida, ¿como estas?- Sonó una dulce voz del otro lado.

-Edward- Me sorprendió. - ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Estaba algo preocupada y tensa.

-Bien, el instituto ha estado bien, ¿Pero qué tal te ha ido a ti?- Sonaba dulce

-También ha estado bien… pero, no puedo decir lo mismo de casa- Edward era mi mayor confidente, podía contarle todo o… casi todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Note como su tono de voz sonaba preocupado.

-Cosas de Charlie- Dije restándole importancia.

-¿Quieres contarme?- Sonaba realmente preocupado.

-¿Por teléfono?, creo que no sería una buena idea- Realmente no lo era.

-Vale, que te parece si paso por tu casa y lo platicamos- Sonaba nuevamente dulce.

-Me parece mejor- Sonreí.

Después de eso termine los deberes, y después sonó la puerta.

Abrí y era Edward con una flor roja en su mano, deposito un beso corto en mis labios, a lo que conteste algo cortante.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

Tome la rosa que me ofrecía – Podría decirse- Respondí dejándolo pasar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá los dos, el me miro esperando a que yo le contara.

-Son problemas con Charlie, nada del otro mundo- Restándole importancia.

-¿Quieres contarme?- Tomo mi mano como señal de comprensión.

Dude un segundo. –Bueno… Charlie tiene que asistir a un curso de una semana en Seattle- Solté con un bufido, me daba coraje pensarlo. –Y pues no quiere ir porque no me quiere dejar sola- Rodee los ojos.

-¿Ese es el problema?- Pregunto.

Yo lo mire confundida.

-Bella, creo que tu padre se preocupa por ti, es normal su comportamiento- Dándome un apretón en la mano.

-¿Estas de su lado?- Pregunte, algo me estaba enfadando.

-No, no es así, simplemente le entiendo- Sonrió dulce. –Creo que es normal en todo padre-

Entonces comprendí lo que quería decir. –Pero debe haber alguna solución-

-Bella…-Hizo una pausa pensativo. -¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa?- Soltó.

-¿Qué?, no creo, a mi padre no le gustaría la idea.

- Vamos Bella piénsalo…, es buena idea, yo hablare con tu padre- Sonrió y saco el móvil.

Le timbro a su madre pero no contesto. Entonces hablo a su padre. Este si contesto.

-Hola, ¿Papa?- Pregunto.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya se, lo hare, de hecho estoy justamente con ella- Respondió.

-Papa, quiero pedirte un favor…, El padre de Bella tiene un curso de esos, como a los que a ti te manda…, si, si, pero ella no tiene donde quedarse y su padre no va a ir por lo mismo- Me entro curiosidad por su conversación.

-No, no, se va una semana a Seattle…,- Edward sonrió.

-Exacto papa ese sería el favor… enserio lo crees…, acabo de pensar que porque no se queda con Alice, no creo que a ella le moleste- Levante una ceja.

-Vale, pregúntale… enserio… genial ya se, dale las gracias de mi parte… entonces tu le dices a Charlie y todo arreglado… muchas gracias papa- Seguidamente colgó.

-Bella…- Hizo un pausa dejándome en suspenso. –Si todo sale bien te quedaras en mi casa- Me sonrió dulcemente.

-Pero… ¿Qué dice tu hermana?- Pregunte, la verdad era que no quería estorbar.

-Alice está emocionada, ha dicho que si… mi familia te recibirá, además tú querías conocerla y que mejor que convivir una semana todos juntos- Comenzaba a agradarme la idea.

-Gracias Edward- Y deposite un beso corto en sus labios.

La tarde me la pase con él, Charlie había salido y cuando llego tenía una aspecto más agradable, Edward ya se había ido.

-Bella, he hablado con Carlisle, el papa de Edward y sabes… creo que tengo la solución al problema…- Yo sonreí. –Dice que puedes quedarte en su casa, con su hija- Yo sonreía aun más ampliamente.

-¿Enserio?- Me hice la desentendida.

-Sí, dice que podrías quedarte en su casa,… nos encontramos en el trabajo y luego platicamos y le conté del problema dijo que él podría hospedarte un tiempo en su casa mientras yo esté en Seattle y al parecer a su hija Alice parece encantarle la idea- Tomo una de mis manos -¿Qué opinas?, ¿Te agrada la idea?- Yo estaba más que fascinada.

-Claro que si papa- Le di un corto abrazo y él me sonrió. Tenía que amar aun más a Edward por lo que hacía por mí.

Mi semana fue deprisa, Charlie preparaba sus maletas, yo asistía a la escuela, como si nada, Edward me platicaba de la emoción que se había sembrado en su casa. Lo cierto es que Charlie conocía perfectamente bien a Carlisle, el padre de Edward y hasta donde sabia a toda su familia, yo en cambio había alguna vez visto a Carlisle en una salida que tuvo con Charlie hacia como 6 o 7 meses atrás, pero no lo conocía en sí.

Yo también hice mi maleta, metí lo esencial, lo que podría ocupar en esa semana, incluyendo mis útiles escolares y todo. Estaba emocionada, pasaría una semana completita con la familia de Edward, con Edward, su dulce madre, su elegante padre, su hermano del que apenas sabia y la que más me intrigaba, su extraña y pequeña hermana, no podía sentirme más feliz.

Era domingo en la mañana, el día que podría ser uno de los más importantes en mi vida. Me levante temprano, antes de que cualquier cosa sonase y me despertara, quizás eran los nervios, quizás eran las ansias, prefería pensar que ninguna de las dos. Me senté en la cama, estaba tan emocionada que iba a escribirlo en mi diario, jale el cajoncito y lo saque y justo en el momento que lo abrí para ojearlo, una pequeña nota de papel cayo al lado mío, la mire sorprendida, pero no tarde en recordar que era.

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo mientras ella bailaba en mi cabeza, tome la nota entre mis manos, y la leí un par de veces mientras sentía mi cuerpo electrizante nada mas de pensar en ella, por un momento me deje llevar por mis recuerdos, comencé a recordar cada instante que pase con ella, era cierto que la recordaba a la perfección, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su suave y tersa piel, es mas recordaba un lunar en su pecho izquierdo, cada detalle, lo recordaba como si lo hubiera acabado de vivir, también recordé todo lo que me había hecho sentir, las sensaciones, las carisias, los besos… un escalofrió y un calor en mi interior me hicieron volver a la realidad y sacudí la cabeza como si con eso pudiera olvidarla. Tome la nota que estaba en mis manos y volví a leer, esta vez me detuve en: "_quiero que sepas que jamás voy a olvidarlo_", inconscientemente se formo una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios y en voz baja respondí.

-Ni yo…-Hice una pausa –Ojala pudiera verte de nuevo algún día- Susurre.

Me quede un rato así antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, entonces sacudí la cabeza y me repetí mentalmente que no, como si haci fuera a creérmelo, luego arrugue el papel y lo lance fuera de mi cama. Me levante, me duche con agua fría para sacar aquellos pensamientos que se habían filtrado en mi cabeza y baje fresca para desayunar.

Toda la tarde me la pase con Charlie en una especie de despedida que parecía no tener fin, cuando la noche comenzó a caer Edward llego a mi casa listo para llevarme a la suya.

-¿Ya estas lista?- Pregunto entrando y depositando un rápido beso en mis labios.

-No hagas eso enfrente mío- Pidió Charlie que jalaba su maleta cerca de la puerta.

-Lo siento- Decía un avergonzado Edward.

Luego Charlie volvió a subir por otra maleta y yo solté una risita.

-Pudiste al menos haberme dicho que aun estaba en casa- No estaba muy segura si me estaba reprochando o bromeaba.

-Vamos Edward, como si no lo hubieras pensado- Solté apartándome un poco.

-Quizás lo olvide- Ya con un gesto gracioso en su rostro.

Yo sonreí.

-¿Cuáles son las maletas que llevaras?- Pregunto curioso.

-Están en mi habitación, vamos por ellas- Dije tomándole la mano.

Subimos hasta mi habitación y junto a la ventana estaba una maleta grande y junto ella una más pequeña.

-Ya veo- Lanzo un comentario sin dejar de mirarlas.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte curiosa.

-Las mujeres necesitan todo un arsenal cuando se trata de moda- Soltó riendo, yo lo mire algo incrédula.

-Gracioso- Dije sarcástica.

Caminamos a las maletas y el tomo la más grande y yo la más pequeña, empezamos a salir de la habitación cuando él se detuvo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte.

-Nada,… solo que- Acento la maleta y se agacho para recoger algo. –Un papel- Dijo levantando una bola de papel del suelo.

De inmediato la reconocí y todo mi mundo se derrumbo.

-¡No!- Grite quitándosela de las manos.

El me miro extrañada, y yo como respuesta la metí en mi bolsillo.

-No es nada- Dije restándole importancia y dándole señal para que continuara caminando. El dudo un segundo.

-Claro- Dijo no muy seguro y luego continuo su camino.

Llegamos hasta el auto y subimos las maletas, después Charlie pidió privacidad con Edward y se fueron a la cocina, yo esperaba impaciente, tenía la leve sensación de que mi padre le estaba amenazando para que no hiciera cosas indebidas.

Espere cerca de 2 o 3 minutos que se me hicieron eternos, comenzaba a sentir desesperación cuando deslice mi mano dentro del bolcillo del pantalón y choque con una nota. Temblé un segundo y cuando la iba a sacarla para tirarla a la basura o algo que se me ocurriera, Edward regreso junto con mi padre.

-Listo, creo que ya deben irse- Decía Charlie con una sonrisa fingida.

-Ya estamos listos- Decía Edward.

-Bueno papa llego la hora- Sentí un sentimiento familiar, me entristecía en cierto modo. – ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?- Pregunte.

-Pronto, ya debo estar rumbo al aeropuerto- Decía sin borrar su sonrisa fingida.

-Debes darte prisa- Dije caminando hacia él.

Luego sin decir nada le abrace de despedida y el automáticamente me rodeo con sus brazos. –Te portaras bien ¿Cierto?- Susurro en mi oído, yo escuche su voz quebrada.

-Claro papa, también tu ¿verdad?- Sonreí ante mi pregunta.

-Lo intentare- Decía soltándome con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Te quiero- Dije apartándome.

-Y yo a ti Bella- Luego retrocedió.

Entonces me di cuenta que Edward ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto y esperaba paciente a que yo terminara de despedirme para entrar al auto.

Subí al auto y vi como poco a poco nos alejábamos de Charlie que permanecía de pie en la puerta de la casa.

Edward y yo íbamos en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto dulce.

-Sí, lo estoy- Dije sonriéndole.

-Me alegra, todos en casa deben estar esperándonos- Sonrió dulce.

-Estoy ansiosa- Volví la vista al frente.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa, y yo quede realmente impresionada. Era una casa grande y lujosa, tenía cerca de 3 pisos, y un hermoso jardín, por fuera estaba decorado con precisión y bastante acogedora, nada mas de verla sonreí.

-Edward… es muy grande- Dije con sorpresa.

-Lo sé- Sonrió. –Y espera que veas adentro- Su cara era de orgullo.

Bajamos con cuidado del coche, bajo mi equipaje y comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro.

-Espera- Le dije mientras me detenía.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me miro extrañado.

-¿Y si no les agrado?- Esa era una pregunta que hasta ahorita no había tomado en cuenta.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Edward.

-¿Y si no les caigo bien?- Pregunte ya preocupada.

-Bella, mi vida… todo va a estar bien, te prometo que les vas a agradar, sácate eso de la cabeza- Acaricio cuidadoso mi cabeza.

-Estoy nerviosa- De verdad lo estaba y comencé a sentir una especie de punzada en el estomago "_Presentimiento_" pensé… quizás era solo cosa de los nervios.

Edward me miro como pidiendo autorización y yo sonreí, entonces toco la puerta.

Sentí mis rodillas temblar y sentía peor el golpeteo en mi estomago.

Y de repente la puerta se abrió y con ello mis pulmones ya que trague una bocanada de aire. Y allí estaba yo de pie junto a Edward y enfrente de una mujer sorprendente. Edward sonrió.

-Bella, ella es mi madre Esme- Mientras la mujer sonreía sorprendentemente. Era una hermosa mujer, con sus ojos verdes de un intenso similar al de Edward, quizás los de Edward eran menos verdes, su piel pálida, su sonrisa blanca, aparentaba ser más joven. La mire realmente sorprendida.

-Mucho gusto- Saque seguridad de alguna parte de mi, y le tendí la mano.

-Bienvenida Bella- Y me abrazo como si lleváramos años de conocernos.- Me da muchísimo gusto que estés aquí, pero pasa, entra- Dijo abriendo paso.

Después de esta primera impresión fue mucho más fácil relajarme. Entramos los tres, Edward, su madre y yo, caminamos despacio hasta un recibidor, donde asentamos las maletas y me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que habían varias personas allí.

Un moreno fornido y alto fue el primero en acercarse a mí y detrás de él una chica rubia como las barbies, delgada, hermosa.

-Bella él es mi hermano Emmett y ella su novia Rosalie- Decía Edward antes de que se me acercaran del todo.

-Mucho gusto- Quise tenderle la mano y antes de que me diera cuenta Emmett me había levantado de el suelo en un fuerte abrazo. –Bienvenida a la familia- Decía con un tono juguetón, yo sonreí tímidamente.

La rubia me dedico una sonrisa y me dio un pequeño abrazo. –Soy Rosalie pero me puedes llamar Rose, todos me dicen así- Me pareció alguien agradable.

Un poco más atrás estaba el padre de Edward. –Bella… -Hizo una pausa. –El es mi padre Carlisle- Dijo Edward mientras un señor de piel clara se acercaba.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella- Sonreía como todos mientras tomaba mi mano que yo le había extendido. –Igualmente.- Respondí.

- Hasta que se no hace conocernos- Decía la madre de Edward caminando hacia Carlisle.

-Por supuesto, ya estaba ansiosa- Respondí.

-Y muy nerviosa- Decía Edward atrás de mí.

Todos rieron un poco.

-Bueno Bella… que te parece si cenamos y luego subes a ponerte cómoda en la habitación con Alice- Decía Carlisle indicando el camino al comedor.

-Es verdad…- Edward interrumpió antes de que yo hablara. - ¿Dónde está Alice?- Pregunto curioso, yo también tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Está arriba en su habitación – Contesto Emmett. – Fue a dejar todo perfecto para cuando Bella llegara- Sonrió.

-Oh ya veo- Contesto Edward.

Y antes de que siguiéramos platicando del tema, comenzaron a oírse unos rápidos pasos por las escaleras, que por el ruido capto la atención de todos, supuse quien era la responsable. Tardo un poco para bajar, quizás eran muchas escalones pensé, y de repente comenzó a verse poco a poco, cuando ya se encontraba casi abajo, como si todo fuera suspenso bajo despacito y de nuevo sentí el golpeteo en el estomago. Cuando la chica bajo por completo y mis ojos chocaron por primera vez en esa persona, mi mundo, mi alma y mi vida se cayeron de golpe al suelo, el oxigeno me abandono y mi corazón enloqueció. Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes que hubiera pensado que se saldrían de su lugar, mientras que aquella chica tenía la misma cara de pánico que yo, si no era que yo estaba peor. Entonces todo se vino abajo, tenía ganas de correr, de llorar, de reír, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella era la última persona en quien hubiera pensado tratándose de Edward, sin embargo todo apuntaba una cruda y dura realidad. Yo Isabella Swan había engañado a Edward y para mala suerte mía con su hermana menor hacia apenas una semana atrás y no siendo suficiente me sentí descubierta. No hubiera sido capaz de describir mi rostro, pero si el de ella, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas, su respiración agitada, la boca levemente abierta, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Edward nervioso, tras el ambiente pesado que se había vuelto. -¿Ya se conocían?-

-¡No!- Contestamos en unisón, ella clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece- Decía Emmett de forma sospechosa.

-Es pura impresión- Dije sin saber a que me refería. –Ya nos habíamos visto antes- Dije tragando saliva.

-Si, en una fiesta, ¿Te acuerdas Emmett?- Continuo ella con la mirada en su hermano.

-¿Cuál? ¿La del sábado pasado?-Pregunto el mayor.

-Si, esa- Contesto ella. –Conversamos un rato y nada mas- Concluyo sonriente. -¿Verdad que eso fue lo que paso?- Dirigiéndose a mí.

-Sí, sí, eso fue-Conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa y sin apartar nuestras miradas. –Solo que jamás imagine que ella fuera Alice, tu hermana- Por Merlín, si lo hubiera sabido lo último que hubiera hecho seria haberme acostado con ella, continúe mentalmente. Sentí en su mirada complicidad como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento mientras su sonrisa se hacía más sincera.

-¿Acaso no te sonó familiar el apellido Cullen?- Pregunto Rosalie mientras todos miraban como intentando entender.

-Bueno…ese fue el problema quizás- Nos miramos un segundo. –Nunca le pregunte su nombre- Dirigiendo ahora a la rubia –Jamás supe que ella era una Cullen- Dije sonrojándome algo avergonzada, mas de mi misma.

-Bueno ahora ya entiendo- Decía Edward con una sonrisa sincera. – Bella… ella es mi hermana Alice Cullen- Yo sentí el cuerpo temblar "si tan solo supieras" dirigí mentalmente a Edward.

-Mucho gusto- Le tendí la mano temblorosa y ella no tardo en tomarla.

-El gusto es mío- Entonces lo poco que había progresado mi corazón en su autocontrol fracaso y de nuevo enloqueció cuando su delicada piel se apretó contra mi mano. Sonreí buscando su mirada y ella respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, trague saliva.

-Bueno, ya que todo se aclaro, creo que es hora de cenar- Decía la madre de Edward, comenzando a caminar a la cocina.

Ella soltó mi mano mientras caminábamos al comedor. De camino en mi mente se desato un debate de si este era el peor día de mi vida o quizás solo el comienzo de una gran catástrofe, fue hasta entonces que recordé que dormiríamos en la misma habitación por lo que empecé a dudar de mi suerte, todo indicaba si mis cálculos eran correctos que este momento era solo el comienzo de una tortuosa semana que posiblemente sería la más larga en toda mi vida.

Llegamos al comedor y todos nos sentamos a la mesa mientras Esme y Rose servían la mesa, cuando todo estuvo puesto, dimos las gracias y todos comenzamos a comer.

-Bella… ¿Cómo conociste a Edward?- Pregunto Rosalie curiosa.

Yo di una rápida mirada a todos mientras lo que traía en la boca pasaba por mi garganta, luego respondí. –Un día chocamos en el campus- Mire a Edward que afirmaba junto a mí.

-¿Pero no que no estudian en el mismo instituto, además no eres más grande?- Pregunto Emmett apuntando a Edward con el tenedor.

-Así es– Dijo el – Solo que ese día fui por las regularizaciones muy cerca de allí en horario de clases y allí nos conocimos, además…- Continuo él. –Bella y yo solo nos llevamos un año-

-Entonces Bella y Alice tienen la misma edad-Afirmo Carlisle en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Así es- Respondió Edward.

La vista de Alice se poso en la mía de manera interrogativa, yo estaba igual de confundida que ella, pero todo indicaba que Alice era de mi misma edad.

Al terminar la cena, Carlisle se fue a su estudio por cosas de su trabajo, Emmett y Rosalie platicaban afuera, Esme y Alice levantaban la mesa, por otro lado Edward y yo veíamos televisión cómodamente en el sillón.

-Ya ves que todo ha ido bien- Afirmo Edward pasando su brazo tras mis hombros.

-Eso parece- Solté yo.

-Le has encantado a mi familia- Me miro sonriente. –Ya verás que será una semana increíble-

-Ya lo creo, puedo estar segura de ello- Dije pensando en lo que me esperaba, mas pensando en Alice.

Nos quedamos un rato mas allí, solo abrazados hasta que volví la vista y vi que la madre de Edward ya no estaba y Alice estaba lavando los platos. Me arme de valor que saque de alguna parte de mi cuerpo y me levante.

-Ahora vuelvo- Susurre a Edward quien me sonrió.

Camine hasta Alice y colocándome del otro lado del fregor donde lavaba me puse del lado opuesto donde se enjuagaban.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Susurre al tiempo que sostenía un vaso con jabón que ella me había dado sin querer y comencé a ayudarla.

Ella dudo un segundo. –Aquí es muy peligroso- Su voz a pesar de ser tensa sonó como música para mis oídos.

-Descuida- Le corte. –No tardare mucho tiempo- .

Ella volvió a dudar.

-Escucha- Continúe. –Sobre lo que paso la otra noche- La mire de reojo. –Yo no sabía nada de que tu… tú eras…- Ella me corto.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco tenía idea de quien eras- Estaba tan tensa como yo.

Nos quedamos un rato silencio, un silencio incomodo, todo el cuerpo me temblaba, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-¿Vas a decirle?- Susurro.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte asustada. –Claro que no, eso… eso sería fatal- Clave la vista en el plato que enjuagaba.

-Lo lastimaría mucho- Continuo ella. –Me parece lo mejor-

Y de nuevo otro silencio incomodo.

-¿Alice?- Susurre demasiado bajo, temí que no fuera a escucharme, entonces sentí su mirada sobre mi y temblé. –Quiero aclararte que…- Mi voz era muy baja, temí que se diera cuenta que temblaba. –esa noche, yo… yo estaba alcoholizada ¿sabes?, yo no soy así normalmente… yo amo demasiado a Edward y… y nunca antes había hecho eso, solo que no sé porque lo hice- Mi explicación comenzó a sonar algo tonta. –Bueno… quizás fue por el alcohol… aunque no estoy diciendo que el tenga toda la culpa, es solo que… cometí un error ¿sí?... y creo que todos cometemos errores y…-Tenia las ideas revueltas y sentí que las palabras comenzaban a hacer falta, entonces la vi sonreír de forma curiosa.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte asustada y algo avergonzada.

-Estas nerviosa- Su voz sonó algo juguetona.

Me quede en silencio. –Un poco- Dije casi instintivamente.

-Bella, entiendo todo, las explicaciones están de más y tienes razón todos cometemos errores… así que deja de preocuparte que no le pienso decir nada a Edward- Sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en mi y sentí como si atravesara mi alma. – ¿Lo prometes?- Mi corazón latía enloquecido.

-Lo prometo- En sus labios se formo la más hermosa de todas las sonrisas que jamás había visto.

Continuamos en lo nuestro mientras otro silencio incomodo nos invadía, quizás se nos estaba volviendo habito.

-Quiero proponerte algo- Susurro suavemente contra mí. –Volvamos a comenzar, creo que empezamos de la forma equivocada y si vamos a compartir la misma habitación, creo que podemos intentar ser amigas, si tú quieres-

Yo la mire curiosa, su idea estaba bien y aunque la idea de compartir una habitación con ella me asustaba un poco, nada ganaba con negarme a eso.

-Hola- Susurre en su oído. –Soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella, si tu quieres me puedes decir así- Mientras le tendía mi mano llena de jabón.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice Cullen… tenía tantas ganas de conocerte- Vi sus ojos brillar, su sonrisa ampliarse, su mano estrecharse con la mía, todo en segundos.

Quería pensar que estaba firmando el pacto de la paz, ese que traería consigo el olvido y haría más fácil mi convivencia con los dos, pero eso solo era una fachada para engañarme a mí, aunque estaba muerta de miedo, temerosa y sentía mi cuerpo temblar, no estaba muy segura de porque ella estaba causando todo eso en mí, pero que sentido tenia pensarlo, no podía olvidarla y sabia que ningún pacto volvería el tiempo para evitar que eso pasara, el error ya estaba cometido y nada podía volver el tiempo atrás para cambiar eso. Termine de ayudarla cuando Edward apareció.

-No es por presionar chicas, pero creo que es hora de dormir- Decía Edward mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. –Ya pasan de las 11-.

-¿Enserio?, no me había dado cuenta- Dijo Alice con una sonrisita.

-¿Nos ayudas?- Apunte hacia mis maletas.

-De una vez- Decía Edward soltándome y caminando hacia mis maletas.

-Bueno, vamos- Alice me tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia las escaleras, subimos uno por uno los escalones hasta el tercer piso.

-La habitación de Alice es la única en el tercer piso, y la más grande de todas- Haciendo énfasis en el final para que Alice lo notara.

-¿Y qué? ¿Celoso?- Decía sonriente.

-Se cree mucho por ser la más pequeña- Dirigió a mí.

Yo sonreí

-Llegamos- Hasta entonces Alice me soltó. Había un pasillito y dos puertas, supuse que la puerta rosa era la de ella. Abrió la puerta y entramos.

La habitación era bastante grande, podía jurar que el doble de la mía. Había una enorme ventana y a los pies de esta un gran sillón en forma de cama, estaba la cama que era matrimonial, una puerta que supuse que era el baño, y dos grande puertas de madera a mi derecha que era el gran closet.

-Wow- Miraba atónita.

-No me sorprende tu reacción, todos hacen lo mismo- Decía Edward asentando mis maletas.

-Malo- Alice camino adentrándose. –Bienvenida- Solo sonreí y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Sí, claro… Buenas noches- Edward comenzó a salir, deposito un beso rápido en mis labios y luego se marcho y con el toda mi seguridad.

-Mira- Entonces abrió el inmenso closet y yo quede más sorprendida, estaba perfectamente ordenado y estaba totalmente segura que tenia muchísima más que yo. –Te he hecho sitio para que pongas tu ropa- Entonce me mostro un par de cajones y ganchos.

-Gracias- Respondí tímidamente

-Espero que…no te sientas incomoda- Me era imposible no sentirme incomoda sin embargo no iba a decirlo. –Vamos a dormir en la misma cama- Hizo una pausa y me miro un segundo.

No era capaz de responder nada, podía bien proponer el sillón que se encontraba junto a la ventana pero por algún motivo que yo desconocía, de mi boca no salía ninguna sola palabra, forcé mi garganta para respirar e intente de nuevo pero nada salió.

-Ire a ponerme la pijama, deberías hacer lo mismo- Dijo mientras tomaba una de algún cajón y se metía al baño.

Yo me quede aun pasmada, que coñazo me sucedía, quizás no era el momento de entenderlo, solo… debía esperar a ver qué pasaba, pero de algo estaba segura, no era bueno y estaba aterrada. Saque una pijama de mi maleta y me la vestí tan rápido como pude, me daba vergüenza que Alice me viera desnuda aun después de que… bueno ya saben. Después de haber terminado de vestirme camine a la gran ventana y corrí levemente la cortina para poder ver. Era sorprendente la vista, podía casi visualizarse gran parte de la ciudad y me quede de pie un rato hasta que escuche la puerta del baño abrirse que era Alice que salía ya con su pijama puesta.

La mire un segundo, su pijama era rosa con toques blancos y amarillos, una blusita de tirante y unos shorts cortos, mientras que la mía era azul con gris, un pantaloncillo y una playera con mangas ¾, nada sexy.

Nos miramos por largo tiempo, ¿Quién tendría el valor de meterse primero a la cama?.

-Hora de dormir- Dijo con una sonrisa tensa poco natural, podía sentirse muy pesado el aire que nos rodeaba.

-Si- Solo afirme, pero nadie se movio.

Nuestras miradas volaban por toda la habitación, era totalmente imposible no sentirse incomodo, derrepente Alice se movio despacio hasta correr la sabana y como cortesía comencé a ayudarla, luego poco a poco se fue metiendo entre ellas y la imite en silencio hasta que las dos nos encontramos en la cama, listas para dormir. Gire mi cuerpo hacia un lado, aquel donde no estaba Alice y cerré los ojos, no sin antes desearle las buenas noches y me dispuse a dormir, entonces note que no tenia sueño, asi que intente dormir pero paso mas de 20 minutos y nada, me gire para mirar el techo y vi que Alice me daba la espalda, sonreí tras pensar que había tenido la misma reacción que yo, entonces, ella también se giro y su mirada choco con la mia.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Pregunto desviando la mirada.

-No, hace frio- Era el pretexto mas tanto que se me pudo ocurrir.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Estas incomoda?- Pregunto, sentí su mirada quemar mi costado.

-No, solo no tengo sueño- Mentí.

-De acuerdo- Entonces la sentí moverse, sus brazos me rodearon y su cabeza se apoyo en mi costado. ¿Que estaba pasando?, mi corazón comenzó a volverse loco. –Si dormimos juntas quizás nos demos calor- Susurro.

Por instinto moví mi brazo y lo acomode en su cintura. –Intentémoslo- La palabra incomoda no alcanzaba a describir como me sentía.

-Tienes los pies helados- Susurro adormilada.

-Si- Sonreí ante sus palabras.

Reino el silencio hasta que vi que dormía, estaba quieta y respiraba despacio. Me pareció tan adorable, lo cierto era que con ella sobre mí, lo ultimo que podía hacer era dormir.

Quien iba a decirlo. Yo Isabella Swan quien había engañado a mi novio con su propia hermana, ahora estaba acostada en la misma casa, en la misma cama, con quien la semana pasada casi perdía mi virginidad y no obstante justo en la habitación de abajo se encontraba Edward Cullen… mi novio. Nada podía sonar mejor.

Besos y porfaa un review... solo eso pido a cambio :)


	3. Lunes Comienzan los problemas

Holaaaaaaaaa! Bien, ya se, enfadados? si? no?... Lo siento n.n

Ya se tarde un chorrosisisisimisimo de tiempo, quisiera disculparme pero hoy si que ni justificacion, solo weba y falta de timpo n.n

Ok ok, vamos a la historia, hay un par de cosas que aclarar para quien no lo entienda vale, y aqui esta : *Edward y Bella no estudian junto, ni en el mismo instituto al igual que Alice, osea, se conocieron por accidente nomas, no asisten al mismo instituto. *Jacob es el mejor amigo de Bella, ellos 2 si que estudian juntos, en el mismo instituto, en el mismo aula, toman las misma clases. emm, *Al final del capitulo, creo que quedo un poco confuso, quien no lo entienda, Bella sintio la disculpa de Alice como una ofensa y la hirió, mas no fue asi, despues lo piensa mejor y se disculpa osea... ya saben se sintio mal.

Creo que es todo, amm... Crepusculo no me pertenece para nada, solo tome prestados los personajes para mi perverso fic. Y weno es un femmlash osea chica por chica, osea si una no entienden Relacion lesbica ya?, bien... si no les gusta, no se porque coño estan aqui, si si... pues ya no les quito su tiempo... sigan leyendo :D

* * *

Cap.3

Lunes (Afrontando mi problema)

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y una fuerte luz los cegó de inmediato. –Ah- Me queje mientras me cubría el rostro. Tarde un segundo en incorporarme.

-Ya es de día- La luz provenía de el sol que se filtraba por la gran ventana. Gire el rostro en busca de mi acompañante, pero nada, la cama estaba vacía. Mire el reloj junto a esta, marcaba las 6:10 a.m. demasiado pronto pensé. Me levante por completo y visualice aquel lugar lleno de luz, me parecía fascinante como podía pasar de un rosa obscuro al rosa más dulce como si fuera el cuarto de una niña pequeña.

Me levante, vestí la ropa que llevaría al instituto, y me dirigí a la ventana para cerrarla, no tenía idea de cómo es que se encontraba abierta. La cerré con cuidado y entonces choque con una libreta que se encontraba a mis pies. -¿Qué es esto?- La tome, era una libreta azul, con unas letras bordadas que decían "Alice". _"Sera su diario", _pensé. Estaba a punto de asentarlo en un pequeña mesita de un costado, cuando un papel se deslizo y cayó al suelo, lo mire un segundo, parecía resultados médicos, dudosa los levante y les eche una rápida mirada, eran de Alice Cullen, trague saliva, y comencé a leerlo. No entendía mucho, todo parecía estar en clave, una clave que solo los doctores entendían, pero me llamo la atención una palabra de color rojo que resaltaba en toda la hoja, decía: Pre-menopausia. ¿Qué querrá decir?, ¿Alice padecía esa enfermedad?, ¿Era contagiosa?, ¿Qué carajo era la Pre-menopausia? Muchas preguntas brotaron en mi cabeza, ninguna con respuesta, tome el papel y lo regrese a su sitio o al menos el que me pareció que era su sitio, y con la cabeza llena de dudas baje hasta el comedor donde de seguro estaban todos.

Antes de llegar al comedor me encontré con Carlisle el padre de Edward que bajaba a desayunar.

-Bella, ¿Cómo dormiste?- Pregunto mientras compartíamos escaleras al bajar.

-Bien, todo ha ido bien- Conteste rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal Alice?, ¿Te ha tratado bien?- Mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-ah… si por supuesto- Comencé a sentirme nerviosa. –Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, como todos ustedes- Era mi manera de cambiar la conversación, aun no entendía porque la mención de su nombre me ponía nerviosa, terminamos de bajar y justo en el momento en que pise el ultimo escalón fui recibida por unos suaves y delgados brazos que me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Buenos días- Susurro débilmente, yo no podía contestar estaba muy preocupada por respirar que nada llego a mi cabeza. –El desayuno está listo, siéntate- Entonces me tomo la mano y me llevo hasta la silla que había designado para mí.

Me senté y observe un perfecto desayuno servido, waffles con miel, y jugo de naranja, todo perfectamente acomodado. Enfrente de mí estaba Emmett que devoraba a gran velocidad su comida y parecía que nada lo llenaba. De mi lado derecho estaba Carlisle apreciando su comida y junto a Emmett estaba Esme comiendo con delicadeza como toda mujer debía hacer. Alice llego y se sentó al lado mío.

-Edward ya se ha ido, y me ha pedido de favor que te lleve al instituto- Soltó Alice deslizando sus alimentos dentro de sus labios.

Edward, era verdad, lo había olvidado. –Bien- Solté sin darle importancia.

-Me ha dicho que llegara tarde y que te mantenga ocupada- Yo la mire curiosa. –Haci que también iré a buscarte e iremos de compras- Mis ojos se abrieron más grandes.

-¿Ir de compras?- Ahora ya me importaba.

-Si- La mire con susto, no era que no quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, pero ir de compras, para mí era lo más cercano a un día de aburrimiento, no me era agradable, no me distraía, es más, me molestaba tener que hacerlo y procuraba hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Va a ser muy divertido, ya verás- Y comenzó a comer con sus graciales dotes femeninos.

Me pase el desayuno en silencio. Estaba incomoda aunque intentaba fingirlo, creo que era demasiado difícil ocultarlo.

-A menos que no quieras- Me miro con decepción, había un toque de tristeza que me atravesó el alma.

-No, no, no… por supuesto que quiero ir, será divertido- Dije con desesperación, mi reacción fue inmediata, ¿Por qué había respondido eso, si yo odiaba ir de compras?

-¿De verdad quieres ir?- Sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo.

-Claro- Mientras me apresuraba a comer, no tenía idea de porque yo estaba reaccionando así.

Ya después me entretuve viendo como Emmett devoraba sin tacto alguno su comida. Ya cuando terminamos, todos se dispersaron, sus padres de Edward se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, Emmett también se fue, y Alice fue a buscar su auto, y yo espere en la calle a que ella llegara, estaba confundida.

Pronto apareció en un Mercedes de color negro, demasiado elegante, y me pidió que entrara, yo subí con mucho cuidado.

-¿Este es tu auto?- Pregunte entrando enseguida.

-Sí, papá me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños- Mientras comenzábamos a avanzar.

-Mi padre nunca me regalaría algo así, ni aunque fuera mi última voluntad- La vi sonreír.

El resto del camino casi fue en silencio, mayormente hablaba ella, yo solo me limitaba a asentir o contestar lo mínimo, ya que pues, no era experta en lo que trata el tema de ir de compras. Cuando llegamos se estaciono justo en la entrada, y cuando quise abrir la puerta, Alice le puso seguro.

-Bella, no te veo entusiasmada con ir de compras- Su voz tenia dejes de preocupación. –No quiero que hagas algo que no te guste- Su mirada era intensa, hacia que cualquier cosa se volviera invisible.

-Lo siento- Respondí lo más dulce que jamás me oí decir. –No soy muy expresiva- Mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. –Me encantaría ir de compras contigo- ¿De verdad yo estaba diciendo eso?... quise retractarme, pero nada salió de mi boca.

-¿De verdad?- Podía ver como su rostro poco a poco se iluminaba con su enérgica sonrisa.

-Claro que si- Mi mano por instinto acaricio su mejilla… oh error, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

-De acuerdo, pasare a las 2 por ti- Entonces la sonrisa blanca que alguna vez pude recordar de una noche de copas, se reflejo en su rostro, odiaba lo que esa sonrisa podía provocar en mi. Y hasta entonces el seguro se desactivo y pude salir del auto.

-Adiós- Parecía que su sonrisa no se borraría con nada. Entonces el coche comenzó a andar, y yo lo seguí con la vista hasta que desapareció.

-¿Quién era ese?- Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo volver violentamente a la realidad.

-¡Jacob!, me asustaste- Me di la vuelta para verle mejor.

-Bella, así debes de tener la conciencia- Si, pues, haci la tenia, solo que no iba a decírselo. El continúo. -¿Y qué? ¿Ya cambiaste a Edward por alguien mejor?- Apareció una sonrisa algo irónica en su rostro.

-¡No! Claro que no- Comencé a caminar y el comenzó a seguirme.

-Pues yo digo que es mejor, tiene un Mercedes- Se formo una expresión graciosa en su rostro.

Me detuve en seco. –Me refiero a que no he dejado a Edward y no pienso dejarlo- Lo miraba con algo de seriedad, lo cierto es que como Jacob era mi mejor amigo, todo lo llevaba a juego.

-¿Y entonces?... ¿De quién es el auto?, yo no creo que Edward se haya comprado algo así- Tenia una sonrisa juguetona.

-No era Edward, me ha traído su hermana- Continúe caminando.

-¿Quién? ¿Alice?- Hizo que me volviera a detener y lo mire confundida.

-¿La conoces?- Pregunte confundida, yo tenía entendido que Edward y Jacob apenas y se hablaban.

-La he visto- Esta vez fue él quien siguió andando y yo le seguí. –Una vez me encontré con Edward y me presento a una chica como su hermana, Alice- Paso su brazo por mis hombros. –Y nunca podre olvidar ese día- Tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿De qué hablas?- Yo seguía confundida.

-Pues, Alice es una chica muy hermosa, no entiendo porque es la hermana de Edward- Se detuvo en su casillero. –Pero es una chica ocupada, así que, mejor no pierdo mi tiempo- Lo abrió y empezó a sacar algunos libros.

-¿Ocupada?, ¿Que quieres decir?- ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto el tema?

-Si ya sabes, la clásica chica linda, tiene que estar con un chico lindo… de eso caritas- Esta vez era yo quien abría mi casillero.

-¿Tiene novio?- Pregunte, por algo la respuesta me tenía en tensión.

-Tiene, tenia, va a tener, a chicas como ella nunca les falta alguien que las corteje- Saque lo que podía ocupar de mi casillero y luego lo cerré.

-Entiendo- Continuamos caminando.

Entramos al salón y las clases iniciaron como todos los días habituales, me encontré a mi misma muy distraída, no podía concentrarme, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que básicamente concentrarme me era imposible.

Llego la tan ansiada hora del almuerzo, empecé a salir del salón y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba siendo escoltada por Jacob.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Jacob pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- No le di mucha importancia.

-No lo sé, estas muy extraña desde en la mañana- Ahora estábamos entrando al comedor.

-No lo creo- Respondí algo indiferente.

-¿Segura?, me parece que estas más rara de lo habitual- Su voz sonaba más seria.

Yo me quede en silencio, cogimos nuestros almuerzos y luego nos sentamos en una mesa solo él y yo.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto de nuevo.

-Jacob… ¿Qué es la pre-menopausia?- De nuevo ese tema rondaba por mi cabeza.

Me miro confundido. -¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que estés rara?-

-Nada, solo necesito saber que es la pre-menopausia- Lo dije seria.

-Pues, no sé que es, se que la menopausia es esa cosa que les da a las mujeres cuando son adultas y dejan de ovular- Hizo una pausa. –Pero, pre-menopausia no tengo idea- Mientras comía.

-¿Crees que sea una enfermedad?- Pude escucharme preocupada.

-¿Lo tienes?- Ahora el estaba preocupado.

-No- conteste secamente.

-No lo sé, tal vez sería mejor que le preguntes al maestro de biología o algo así- Seguía comiendo.

-Cierto- Entonces reino el silencio por un rato.

Era cierto que en mi cabeza constantemente se desataban debates sobre mí misma, ahora mismo estaba teniendo un episodio de remordimiento.

-Ya me canse de esto, Bella, ¿Qué está pasando contigo?- Jacob había hecho a un lado su comida y me mira con mucha preocupación.

-Nada- Susurre levemente.

-¿Y esperas que crea esa basura?, llevas rato jugando con tu comida y ni siquiera la as probado- Hasta entonces me di cuenta que tenía razón.

Yo me quede en silencio, era cierto que la culpa me estaba matando y me hacia sentía mucho peor pero hablar de mi gran problema con alguien quizás no sería una buena idea… a menos que…

-Jacob…- Hice una pausa.- Hice algo muy malo- No lo mire, seguía concentrada en mi comida.

-¿Tu, Isabella Swan?- Se formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, yo… hice algo malo y me siento fatal- Seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué mal podrías hacer tu?- El tomo una de mis manos. –Eres una buena persona, me cuesta creer eso- Jacob estaba serio.

-Pero lo hice- Esta vez lo mire. –Jacob… engañe a Edward- Esas palabras salieron forzadas de mi boca.

Jacob se quedo en silencio y me miraba extraño.

-¿Cómo que engañaste a Edward?- En su voz percibí un poco de humor.

-Si, una noche… hace poco más de una semana- Sonaba avergonzada, y lo estaba.

-Cielos- De nuevo la sonrisa. -¿Engañaste a Edward?, ¿Con quién?- Pregunto curioso.

-No puedo decirte con quien, solo… lo engañe- Estaba realmente avergonzada. –Solo que… me está matando la culpa sobre todo porque descubrí que esa persona es alguien muy querido de Edward-

-No lo puedo creer- Había fascinación en sus palabras. -¿Estás jugando?- Tenía una gran sonrisa de fascinación.

-¿Te lo parece?- Lo dije con sarcasmo.

Jacob se quedo en silencio, su mirada era de sorpresa, parecía fascinarle todo esto.

-¿Vas a decirle?- Susurro Jacob ya más serio.

Lo mire confundida. –No, obviamente no- Le dije con algo de molestia.

-Pero, es tu novio… tiene derecho a saber- Ahora era más serio, le estaba dando importancia.

-¿Cómo se supone que hare eso?- Me estaba sintiendo molesta. –Debo decirle: "oh Edward es que no me fije".- Si, ya me estaba molestando

-Por supuesto que no dirás eso, es tu novio Bella- El también ya estaba bastante serio.

-¿Y qué debo decir según tu?- Tenia la boca levemente abierta, me enfadaba el que Jacob no me entendiera.

-Pues la verdad, que cometiste un error- Estaba subiendo el tono de voz.

-Valla que inteligente respuesta- Gire el rostro, también subí el tono de voz.

-Sabias que las relaciones duran más cuando se llevan con honestidad- Me soltó Jacob haciendo que yo lo mirara más molesta aun.

-¿Estas diciéndome que si le digo a Edward que lo engañe que su hermana, va a perdonarme y querrá seguir conmigo como si nada hubiera ocurrido?- Bufe molesta, las palabras casi las había gritado, estaba enfada y no era capaz de darme cuenta que ahora… la había regado.

…

-¿Qué dijiste?- Jacob me miro confundido.

…

-¿Qué cosa?- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

…

-¿Su hermana?- Jacob me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que su boca.

El oxigeno me abandono y me quede en silencio… oh oh… acababa de contar mi gran secreto, baje el rostro y quise levantarme.

-No tengo hambre- Quise levantarme pero un gran brazo me detuvo.

-¿Lo engañaste con su hermana?- Estaba serio y me miraba fijamente.

-¿No he dicho eso?- Quise negarlo.

-Claro que lo dijiste, bella… ¿De verdad lo engañaste con su hermana?- Jacob me miraba muy serio.

… - No lo nege.

-¿Bella?- Insistió.

…- ¿Cómo podría mentirle?, Jacob era mi mejor amigo.

-No lo puedo creer- Me miraba serio.

-No digas nada- Yo estaba realmente seria. Me puse de pie y sin que me detuviera me marche. Supuse que estaría muy sorprendido por la noticia y sería mejor que se quedara solo.

Camine despacio por los pasillos, estaba realmente asustada, acababa de decirle a Jacob que me había acostado con la hermana de mi novio, eso podía ser demasiado, incluso más de lo que él pudiera soportar, y bueno… pensativa llegue a mi lugar favorito, las escaleras de la salida de emergencia, siempre estaban solitarias y nunca nadie iba por allí, así que sería el lugar perfecto para pensar. Me senté y hundí la cabeza entre las piernas, sentía mucha vergüenza de mí.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- Era la voz de Jacob, sonaba dulce y puso su mano en mi hombro.

Yo no dije nada, solo me quede en silencio.

-Bella… no tienes que hacer esto conmigo, soy tu mejor amigo- Hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba a mi lado. –Puedes confiar en mí- Sus palabras sonaban confortables para mi, después de todo no me sentía nada bien conmigo.

-Estuvo muy mal- Baje la cabeza. –Pero te juro que no sabía que era su hermana- Lo susurre despacio.

-Bella- Jacob me abrazo muy tierno.

-Jacob necesito decírselo a alguien- Lo mire suplicante. –No puedo cargar mas con esto- Levante el rostro por primera vez.

-La conocí en una fiesta- Jacob me miraba comprensivo. –Estaba aburrida y quería irme, pero no pude, no hasta las 12 y aun faltaba– Respire y continúe. –Y ella estaba allí, conversamos un rato y pues me agrado bastante… y no tengo idea de cómo paso, de un minuto a otro ya estábamos las dos en mi auto rumbo a mi casa- Estaba muy avergonzada pero si no se lo decía a alguien iba a volverme loca. –Nunca supe su nombre, nunca lo menciono y ni siquiera sé porque no le pregunte, y allí todo paso muy rápido- Baje el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Qué tu y ella… hicieron… eso?- Pregunto muy serio, aun abrazándome.

Afirme moviendo la cabeza sin levantarla.

-Por Dios- Apretó el abrazo.

-Te juro que no sabía que era su hermana, cuando me la presento quería morirme y cuando supe que compartiríamos cuarto…- Hizo una pausa, no encontraba las palabras para expresárselo. –Fue horrible, como si el karma me estuviera diciendo que lo he hecho mal y debo de enfrentarlo… ¿entiendes?, no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada y frustrada por mi actitud. Además estaba algo tomada, aunque no estoy culpando al alcohol de todo.

-Ya no beberás mas… ¿Cierto?- Pregunto algo juguetón.

-No- Le devolví una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes, creo que es mejor que Edward no se entere de nada, al fin y acabo ella es su hermana- Apretó mi cuerpo a el suyo. –Y sabes que mas-. Yo lo mire un segundo. -Hiciste algo que muchos chicos matarían por hacer, me incluyo en eso, Alice es muy bonita- De nuevo el Jacob juguetón volvió a bromear, yo solo sonreí.

-Lección aprendida- Jugué yo también.

Nos quedamos allí un rato y luego volvimos a clases.

Estábamos en nuestra última clase que era Biología, donde Jacob era mi compañero y teníamos una especie de práctica donde solo mirábamos objetos por un microscopio para saber su composición. Faltaban cerca de 10 minutos para que terminara la clase y me decidí a preguntarle aquella cosa que tanto me intrigaba a mi profesor.

-Profe, puedo hablar con usted un segundo- Dije mientras me aceraba a su mesa.

-Señorita Swan, por supuesto- Mientras me daba confirmación.

-¿Usted podría decirme que es la pre-menopausia?-

-¿A qué se debe tal pregunta?- Me miraba interrogante.

-Bueno… una amiga mía parece tenerlo- Dije algo insegura.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué edad tiene?- Me miraba muy serio.

-Pues… tiene 17- Dude un segundo.

-Tu amiga tiene una enfermedad- Comenzó a preocuparme. –La pre-menopausia es normal en mujeres adultas, de entre 40 y 45 años cuando dejan de ser fértiles, en chicas de esta edad es menos posible, pero no deja de ser una enfermedad- Sentí mi corazón golpear muy fuerte.

-¿Es algo muy grave?- Pregunte seria y realmente preocupada.

-Pues no, trae consecuencias pero nada grave… a menos que quiera tener hijos, es lo único en lo que podría afectar-

-¿Entonces ella no podrá tener hijos?- Lo mire con seriedad.

-No- Su respuesta fue seria. Acababa de entender algo, Alice no podía tener hijos, ella estaba enferma… ¿Seria eso un problema para ella?, pensé pero no dije nada, entonces volví a mi lugar y cuando me estaba sentando escuche a Jacob murmurar.

-Tu chica ha llegado por ti- Mientras apuntaba a la ventana.

Lo mire algo enfadada y después me asome por la ventana, y era verdad… Alice estaba de pie, recargada en su Mercedes, con el móvil en la mano, como si estuviera enviando un mensaje o simplemente estuviera visualizando algo dentro de este. Mi corazón comenzó a golpearme muy fuerte.

Apenas el timbre de salida sonó, camine rápidamente a la salida, algo de todo esto me alegraba. Corrí hasta el estacionamiento entonces la vi, ella seguía con toda la calma en la misma posición, quizás ni había notado que yo estaba allí, me detuve un segundo ya que estaba algo nerviosa y después de respirar comencé a caminar despacio hasta ella, e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Cuando estuve suficientemente cerca aun ella parecía no haberme visto así que me acerque un poco mas hasta darle sombra a lo que ella me miro sorprendida, después cerro el móvil y lo guardo en su bolsillo, y después con una enérgica sonrisa me abrazo rodeándome con sus delgados brazos.

-Alice- Apenas y susurre.

-Pensé que tardaría un poco mas- Su sonrisa seguí igual de enérgica.

-Te he visto desde la ventana- Dije mientras ella me soltaba, entonces se aparto y vi como en sus ojos había un brillo que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Iremos de compras?- Parecía una niña pequeña realmente entusiasmada, ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

-Por supuesto- Lo dije sonriendo honestamente, una parte de mi cerebro gritaba que ¡no!, pero mi corazón se negaba a escucharlo. Algo estaba mal conmigo.

Subimos al coche y ella comenzó a andar.

-¿Cómo va todo en el instituto?- Pregunto alegre, mientras yo la miraba sorprendida.

Pasamos un rato hablando de aquello diría que todo el camino hacia el centro comercial, podía estar segura que con Alice no podía sentirme aburrida, siempre tenía el perfecto tema de conversación para mantenerme entretenida.

-Hemos llegado- Tenia un enorme sonrisa, blanca y pura, me quede embobada mirándola un rato mientras ella se estacionaba.

-S-si- Dije algo tímida.

Nos bajamos y lo primero que hizo… fue buscar mi mano, la tomo con delicadeza y sin apartar su dulce sonrisa comenzó a caminar mientras sentía como mis pies se movían por instinto y sin que yo estuviera del todo consiente comencé a seguirla.

-Lo primero que haremos es ir a comer, tengo mucha hambre y ¿tu?- Se detuvo un segundo, no me había percatado que me estaba preguntando algo hasta que me detuve con ella. -¿eh?

-¿Tienes hambre?- Parecía una niña pequeña.

-Ah, si claro- Sonreí ante ella

Y de nuevo comenzó a arrastrarme dentro de aquel gigante edificio.

Poco después ya estábamos sentadas en un pequeño restaurant, mientras una chica nos tomaba la orden, poco después comíamos. Alice siempre tenía tema de conversación. Porque al menos hasta ahora no estaba nada aburrida.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?- Me miraba interrogante.

Termine de tragar el bocado antes de responder. –La verdad no sé, no voy muy seguido de compras- Dije volviendo a mi tarea anterior.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la ropa primero?-

-No sé ¿Te lo parece?- Susurre y con una gran sonrisa respondió. –Si, me lo parece-.

Continuamos en lo nuestro hasta que la comida termino, pero un problema extra apareció.

-Alice…- Susurre mientras nos poníamos de pie para abandonar la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunto.

-Iré al baño, ¿Me esperas?- Le sonreí culpable, quizás tenía la esperanza de que me acompañara.

-Claro que te espero- Fue todo lo que susurro mientras un par de cosas las tiraba al bote de basura.

-Ok- Me limite a asentir y comencé a caminar al baño, estaba vacío, así que no tarde demasiado, y cuando salí, no pude ver a Alice.

-¿Alice?- Me acerque al lugar donde la vi por última vez, pero nada.

Camine despacio sin precipitarme buscándola por todas partes. Busque en el restaurant, en el baño, fuera del restaurant pero nada, sin rastros de ella, ya un poco alterada me acerque al cajero.

-Disculpe… ¿No ha visto a una chica de cabello corto, castaño, ojos verdes, delgada, con una blusa rosa?- El chico me miro preocupado y luego negó con la cabeza, le agradecí y luego volví a buscarla de nuevo.

Cada vez me desesperaba un poquito más, mire el reloj de mi mano, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos y no sabía nada de ella, así que me aventure a buscar en otros sitios fuera del restaurant, y encontré nada.

Volví a mirar el reloj, ya eran 20 minutos y yo comencé a sentir mucho miedo. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?, mi corazón enloqueció, una vocecita en mi cabeza me respondió: _"No seas dramática Bella, ella vendrá pronto no debes preocuparte". _Pero fue mucho más sencillo ignorarla y seguir buscando, pregunte a muchas personas junto a mi pero nadie sabía nada de ella, por tercera vez mire el reloj, ya eran 35 minutos, mi respiración se altero y dándome por vencida me senté en una banquita, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y sentí mis ojos humedecerse, me sentía desesperada y todo indicaba que comenzaría a llorar.

-¿Bella?- Susurro una vocecita a mis espaldas, mientras volvía a sentir vida.

-¡ALICE!- Lo grite desesperadamente mientras me giraba e inmediatamente me abrazaba brutalmente a su cuerpo. –No vuelvas a hacerme esto- Mis ojos estaban húmedos y me ardían mucho.

-¿Bella?- Susurro confundida.

-No vuelvas a dejarme sola, no vuelvas a irte así como si nada- Mis brazos la aprisionaron con tanta fuerza que pude escucharla suspirar.

-Bella- Este último fue lleno de dulzura, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban con cariño y pude sentirme más tranquila. –No volveré a irme- Sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda con dulzura, entonces sentí como poco a poco la adrenalina se restablecía en mi cuerpo aunque tarde un poco en estabilizarme y ella me mantuvo abrazada todo ese tiempo. Cuando por fin la solté me miraba con dulzura, me sentí estremecer.

-¿Mejor?- Mientras con su pulgar limpiaba una lágrima que solté en algún momento sin darme cuenta.

Solo afirme moviendo la cabeza.

-Lo siento- Se formo una sonrisa apenada en su rostro y luego tomo mi mano.

-No pasa nada- Sonreí instintivamente.

-¿Entonces estas lista para ir de compras?-

Reí por un momento y luego asentí. –Si, si quiero ir- Apreté suavemente su mano, esa que estaba trenzada a la mía.

…

Mire el reloj por primera vez desde hacia buen rato y quede sorprendida.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto con su voz cantarina.

-a-ah, son casi las 7 de la noche- Yo estaba realmente sorprendida mientras me miraba con su carita tierna.

-Que rápido se nos fue el tiempo- Mientras nos sentábamos en una banquita.

Yo me senté aturdida mientras la miraba interrogante, hacia 3 horas que estábamos en nuestro día de compras, 3 horas que yo no había visto pasar, 3 horas que se suponía que yo iba a aburrirme, 3 horas que se habían ido deprisa y sorprendentemente me había sentido bien… casi podía jurar que me había divertido.

-¿Sucede algo?- Me miraba fijamente.

Yo negó sin dejar de mirarla, ahora estaba segura… Alice era como un ángel, un misterioso ser con el que me sentía a gusto. Se acerco un poco más.

-¿Te gusto lo que hemos comprado?- Pude notar sus ojos verdes arder en luz, ella estaba llena de luz. Me quede en silencio.

-Debo tomar eso como un si- Se acerco un poco más, yo sonreí como idiota mientras afirmaba con un casi imprescindible movimiento.

-amm… ¿todo está bien?- Susurro cerca de mi rostro, no habían más de 30 centímetros entre nuestros rostros, ni siquiera fui capaz de darme cuenta cuando mi vista había descendido a sus pequeños labios, colorados y delgados. Trague saliva.

-¿Quieres que te bese?- Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi sonrisa se desvaneció, sin embargo no me aparte, ¿eso era señal de algo?, su voz había sonado seria con un deje curioso, ¿ella miraba mis labios? ¿Eso era señal de algo? Temblé.

Termino de acercarse despacio y sentí el rose de sus pequeños labios con los míos, fue apenas un roce y luego beso la comisura sin embargo estaba tan confundida que me quede inmóvil mientras ella hacia todo eso, sentí un último rose y luego vino la sensación de pérdida y antes de que se apoderara de mi, despacio me aventure a tomar su mejilla y besar la comisura de sus labios a lo que ella respondió tímidamente. ¿Estaba mal? ¿De nuevo estaba engañando a Edward? ¿Era posible que una vez que pruebas lo prohibido no lo puedes dejar? Antes de que alguna pregunta fuera contestada ella se aparte, entonces me sentí como una idiota.

-Lo siento- Susurre con el rostro colorado, bajando la mirada.

-¿Estas mejor?- La mire confundida, ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-eh… yo- Pero nada más salió, solo afirme mientras me ponía de pie. –Sera mejor que vallamos a casa, ya es tarde y me duelen los pies- Me queje tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Eso es bueno, quiere decir que fue un día de compras exitoso- Enseguida tomo mi mano y de nuevo inconscientemente fui arrastrada por mis pies y una suave mano hasta la salida para así poder ir a casa.

Subimos al auto despacio y reino el silencio hasta llegar a casa de los Cullen.

Entramos con un monto de bolsas de distintas tiendas de ropa y accesorios, todos nos miraron sorprendidos.

-Alice ¿Qué tanto han comprado?- Preguntaba Emmett curioso.

-Solo lo necesario- Mientras las asentaba en el suelo y corría a abrazar a su padre.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- Pregunto Edward curioso y algo apenado.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- Le sonreí mientras le abrazaba. –Pero estoy muerta, creo que dormiré hasta el domingo-. Edward me susurro –No te dejaría- De nuevo era protegida por un Cullen varón, de algún modo me sentí bien. –Siento no haber podido pasar el día contigo- Se disculpo mientras besaba una de mis manos.

-Descuida, me la he pasado muy bien- Mientras le sonreía de buena manera. –Alice no es tan mala compañía-

-Cuando te lo dije no hablaba enserio… aunque creo que tu presencia le hace bastante bien- Su rostro era cálido, algo orgulloso pero con cierta nostalgia.

-No estoy segura de eso- Lo mire a los ojos.

-Puede que tu no, pero yo si… gracias- Y me apretó contra su cuerpo, beso suavemente mi frente y en mi oído me susurro –Creo que es hora de ir a dormir- Mientras con la mirada me indicaba que Alice subía las escaleras con Emmett, quien cargaba todas las cosas que habíamos comprado y las llevaba a la habitación de ella.

Lo mire un segundo. –Te quiero- Dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios, entonces mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Iré a dormir- Y comencé a subir la escalera algo pensativa. ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirle a Edward que yo también lo quería?, porque aun lo quería… ¡si!, aun quería a Edward, ¿o no?... tonterías, por supuesto que lo quería, lo amaba. Yo estoy aun enamorada de él… ¿Qué quise decir con aun? Quizás era mejor olvidarme de eso.

Entre a la habitación con cautela, y escuche la regadera del baño, ella estaba tomando un baño… sonreí libre y satisfecha, tome mi ropa y me prepare para tomar un baño, observe que no había hecho los deberes, ¿Tenia deberes?, diablos lo olvide… llegaría temprano mañana para copiarlos. Entonces ella salió ya con su pijama puesta, ¿Era posible lo que estaba viendo?, un short corto, una blusa de tirantes, muy poco a la imaginación.

Trague saliva y pedí permiso mientras ingresaba al baño para ducharme, no tarde demasiado ya que pues era bastante tarde y mañana había instituto, Salí lista para dormir cuando me tope con una escena aterradora.

Alice estaba leyendo una hoja toda arrugada que de seguro había sacado de mi pantalón de ayer… maldición, carajo, me paralice mientras observe atenta como la miraba, _"Que inteligente eres Bella, debías traerla" _me dije mientras sentía la boca demasiado seca.

-¿La conservas?- Pregunta aun mirando la hoja.

No podía decir nada, de mi boca no salía nada.

Me miro un segundo, no podía traducir esa mirada, nunca la había visto, estaba asustada y comencé a sentirme avergonzada, entonces ella la doblo con cuidado y la volvió a meter en mi pantalón.

-Lo siento, la vi sin querer… Quizás no debí haberlo hecho- ¡SUFICIENTE! Eso era demasiado.

-Te vas a arrepentir de todo siempre, ¿Acaso piensas que yo me siento muy bien con todo esto?, fue una locura si, lo admito, pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no?- Camine hasta mi pantalón, saque la nota y la apreté fuertemente con mi mano hasta hacerla volita y luego la tire al bote de basura. –Ahora nada pasó, todo está olvidado- Y con la misma furia que sentía en mi cuerpo tembloroso, me metí en la cama y apreté fuertemente los ojos evitando que las lágrimas salieran.

Un par de minutos sentí un movimiento a mis espaldas, un segundo después sollozos, _¡Maldición! "Que idiota eres, deberían darte el premio nobel a la idiotez, ¡MIERDA!_ Me repetí mentalmente, me trague todo el jodido orgullo y me gire despacio, ella me daba la espalda, y con todo el valor del mundo que por cierto no me caracterizaba la abrace despacio y en su oído susurre –Lo siento, apuesto a que intentas olvidarlo como yo-.

Entonces en el brazo mío que la rodeaba apoyo su mano y dejo de sollozar, dos minutos después dormía.

Claro, lo lograste Bella, felicidades ella darme y tu no de nuevo, ¿Cómo podía dormir haci nada mas?... supongo que se remordía la conciencia menos que la mía, que larga tortura… al menos la podía ver dormir y su aroma, mi corazón enloqueció, ¿Qué tiene su aroma?, ¡Rayos!, Iba a ser una larga, larga, súper larga noche.

* * *

Peticion del autor: Un review plisssssss!... gracias :P


	4. Martes secretos

Holaaa! sii ya seee ... demoree demaciadoo, muchooo, muchisimisimisisisimo...

Ojalaa no lo tomen a mal y sepan que la historiiaa continuaaa... no piensoo detenerlaa hastaa el finaa ojala la sigaan... emm, aclaraciones creo que hoy no hay ningunaa solo un par de faltas de ortografiia pero no los vea y no staan;D buenoo no les quitaree mas el tiempoo Leean:

Emm... pss... como ya sabran es yuri, no creo que aun no se hayan dado cuentaa bueno pues ya ... me cayo... lean y pliis plis plis un review:D

* * *

Martes (Secretos).

Abrí pesadamente mis ojos, y pude observar un hermoso paisaje enfrente mío, todo estaba entre penumbras con dejes de luminosidad, el sol estaba saliendo y… ¿La ventana abierta? De golpe me senté en la cama y contemple a mí alrededor, de nuevo lo volvió a hacer, yo estaba completamente sola como siempre. Mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba perfecto y vacio, observe las bolsas con cosas que habíamos comprado y también vacías. Me levante y apoye mis pies descalzos en la alfombra mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Ahora lo entendía, Alice por las noches cerraba la ventana, mientras que en la mañana la abría… ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?, ok, estaba claro, me llevaría un buen de tiempo en entenderla, si que era una chica complicada.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi maleta para sacar la ropa que me pondría, pero antes me tope con el bote de basura… ¡La nota!, era verdad, yo la había tirado a la basura cuando en realidad para mi tenía un valor sentimental, mire tentadoramente el bote de basura, dude un instante, ¿Qué ganaba con conservarla?, quise apartar mi mirada, pero algo me reclamo en mi interior, las lagrimas de Alice en la noche anterior, entonces me agache y con cuidado la tome, la desarrugue y planchándola torpemente con mis manos la asenté sobre la mesita, primero me vestiría, después me ocuparía de ella.

Llegue a mi maleta y cogí la ropa que vestiría ese día, me deshice de mi pijama y me arrope con lo que había tomado, calce un par de tenis y luego fui al baño, me lave la cara, los dientes e intente hacer lo mismo con mis culpas pero no dio resultado, y lista para ir al instituto camine hasta la mesita para coger mi bulto escolar, lo tome y note el papel mal doblado que había dejado allí, lo observe un segundo y temerosa extendí la mano, lo cogí y mientras pensaba que hacer con él, la puerta se abrió casi de golpe, a lo que reaccione guardándolo rápidamente en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Bella, pensé que seguías durmiendo- Era ella, con una fresca sonrisa y su rostro plasmado de ternura. –Venia a despertarte pero veo que te me adelantaste-.

Me quede en silencio, mientras ella se acercaba a mí.

-Debo llegar temprano al instituto- Baje levemente el rostro algo sonrojado.

-Lo sé- Entonces sentí el rose de su mano con la mía. –Aquí entre nos, yo tampoco hice los deberes- Lo susurro cerca de mi oído.

Mi piel se erizo al tacto de su aliento y mis mejillas se encendieron. ¿Me había leído la mente?

-Así que démonos prisa- Entonces jalo mi mano y comencé a seguirla. –No querrás manchar tu perfecto historial académico- Ante tal comentario solté una risita y ella la siguió.

Baje las escaleras en automático, su mano en la mía hacia casi imposible el hecho de pensar, estaba muy confundida.

-Valla veo que todos madrugaron hoy- Decía Carlisle desde el comedor cuando Alice y yo terminábamos de bajar. En la mesa estaban sentados todos, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward y Esme, Alice y yo avanzamos deprisa y me señalo cual era mi asiento donde mi desayuno ya estaba servido.

-Buenos días- Susurro Edward mientras me sentaba a su lado. – ¿Haz dormido bien?- Y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Si, bastante- Le dedique una suave sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho, Alice vino a quejarse conmigo de que te mueves demasiado- Susurro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sentía la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, ¿Me movia mucho? ¿En qué? ¿Haciendo qué?

-No es verdad, yo no me he quejado de ello- Alice se defendió mientras se sentaba enfrente nuestro. –Yo nunca dije eso- Ella también tenía un toque rosa en sus mejillas.

Edward soltó una carcajada junto con el resto de los presentes. –Cierto, dijo que te movías mucho pero que le agradabas bastante- Entonces mis mejillas se volvieron más rojas aun, mis ojos chocaron con los suyos y ella estaba peor que un tomate y ágilmente desvió la mirada.

Era bastante evidente nuestra sensación de incomodidad, apuesto que si Edward conociera la verdadera historia entre Alice y yo, no estaría bromeando con ello.

-¿Y qué tal el instituto?- Carlisle atino a cambiar el tema de conversación y pensé que era el mejor suegro del mundo, a partir de hoy, lo amaba.

-Normal- Alice tenia la vista clavada en su comida mientras la comía.

-Anoche olvide preguntarte por tus deberes, ¿Acaso hiciste los deberes?- Carlisle la miraba curioso.

-Bueno… veras, ayer no me dieron deberes- Levanto levemente la vista y luego la volvió a bajar.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto Carlisle más atento.

Entonces Emmett interrumpió. –Oye papa, olvide decirte… mañana vendrá a comer la familia de Rose- Soltó sonriente mientras seguía devorando brutalmente su comida.

-¿¡Queee!- Fue la respuesta de todos los Cullen presentes, yo los mire intentando comprender.

-Oh vamos papa, James y tu son viejos amigo- Por un instante dejo de devorar su comida.

-Claro que lo somos, pero… al menos pudiste avisarnos que vendrían- Carlisle estaba un poco serio.

-No le di mucha importancia- Mientras volvía a su labor anterior.

-¿Cómo que no le diste importancia?, James es mi socio en el hospital, Rose es tu novia y Jasper es- Entonces fue cruelmente interrumpido.

-Era papa… ya no lo es mas- Alice había levantado el rostro y mira a Carlisle con seriedad.

-Como sea, el punto es que si era importante- Se había sembrado un ambiente serio en la mesa.

-Ok, que bueno que al menos ya nos aviso- Corto Esme la tensión. –Hay que prepara algo especial, los Hale siempre han tenido un valor importante en nuestra familia y si tenemos suerte hasta nuestros hijos pueden fortalecer aun mas… -Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Ya les dije que entre él y yo no hay nada, entiéndanlo- Alice estaba bastante seria.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie dijo nada, y yo, pues obvio, no entendía nada.

-Bueno familia, ha estado delicioso el desayuno pero ya tengo que irme o llegare tarde- Edward se puso de pie y me miro enseguida. –Espero que no te moleste que Alice te lleve de nuevo- Me miraba interrogante y algo preocupado, yo negué con un movimiento. –Excelente- Sonrió y me deposito un rápido beso en los labios. –Te quiero- Y luego se fue tan rápido que no pude ni siquiera responder a eso ultimo.

El desayuno se había tornado algo tenso.

-Oye Bella, ¿Te gustan los deportes?- Emmett pregunto desde su lugar mirándome atento.

Yo lo mire un segundo tratando de comprender. –Me gusta verlos por la televisión, no soy muy buena en los deportes- Conteste mirando mis alimentos.

-Pues eso va cambiar hoy- Me apunto con su tenedor. –Hoy en la tarde jugaremos beisbol todos juntos- Me miro juguetón. –Le diré a Rose para que este lista- Y volvió a lo que hacía antes.

-No se jugar al beisbol- Soné algo tonta pero no me importaba, me vería mas tonta después sin saber qué hacer.

-¿No sabes jugar beisbol?- Dijo Alice mientras todos me miraban atentos. Ni que haya dicho algo prohibido o algo así.

-Pues… lo he visto mas nunca lo he jugado- Me sentí intimidada por todos los Cullen.

-Eso no es problema, hoy lo jugaras por vez primera- Carlisle me miraba con una gran sonrisa que me hizo sentir bien. Suspire resignada.

-Lo intentare- Sonreí.

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio.

-Venga Bella, ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos ya- Alice se ponía de pie rápidamente. -¿No querrás llegar tarde?- Pregunto riendo curiosa, algo en mi estomago se revolvió.

-Cierto- Con la misma me puse de pie. –Hasta luego- Me despedí tomando mis cosas mientras Alice terminaba de alistarse.

Salimos casi corriendo por la puerta, aun debía llegar y pedirle los deberes a Jacob. Llegamos frente a su auto y ella me sonrió con esa sonrisa que sabrá Dios que cosas provoca en mi, tomo mi mano con dulzura y dándole un leve apretón me susurro.

-¿Quieres manejar?- Sus ojitos estaban iluminados con excesiva dulzura y su sonrisa radiante me desarmaba por completo, no era capaz de articular alguna palabra, mi cerebro estaba bloqueado, lo único que quería hacer era besarla y eso si que estaba mal. –Ayer pensé que quizás… tu querrías manejarlo- Sus ojos estaban tan clavados en los míos que me fue imposible escuchar algo, supe que hablaba porque los labios que antes estaba mirando se movieron.

-discúlpame, no te estaba prestando atención- Soné avergonzada dándome cuenta de mi lamentable y patético estado.

-¿Quieres conducir?- Entonces deposito en mi mano las llaves de su auto.

-Cielos, no podría… yo, estoy acostumbrada a mi trasto, no podría manejar tu… tu mercedes- Retrocedí un poco queriéndole devolver la llave.

-Hagámoslo al revés, hoy saldré un poco tarde… así que estaba pensando que porque no me llevas a mi instituto y después te llevas mi auto al tuyo- Podía escuchar sus palabras aunque no las estaba oyendo del todo. –Así cuando salgas, pasas por mi… ¿Qué dices?- Su rostro era la perfecta copia de una niña pequeña rogando por un helado, ¿Acaso era lo suficientemente fuerte para negarme a eso? ¿Acaso podría negarme a su sonrisa encantadora y sus hermosos ojos verdes suplicantes?

-Si tú quieres- Mi respuesta fue la clara respuesta que necesitaba, no, no era suficientemente fuerte para ello, no era suficientemente fuerte para negarme a sus delicados encantos.

-Gracias- Entonces haciendo puntitas con sus pies me alcanzo la mejilla y la beso dulcemente, apenas fue un roce de dos segundos, pero para mí… en ese momento, fue una eternidad.

Atine a entrar al auto mientras que ella entraba del otro lado y ya adentro me dio las indicaciones para cómo hacerlo avanzar, poco después me dirigía a su instituto.

-Aquí vas a doblar a la izquierda- Me dirigía encantadoramente había pocas posibilidades que nos perdiéramos.

-Enseguida señorita- Sonreí ante el comentario y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo una chofer- Mientras giro su rostro haciéndome imposible ver su expresión.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba coqueteando a la hermana de mi novio? Apreté mis manos al volante y fije la vista al frente, pocos minutos después me estacionaba frente a un gran instituto.

-Llegamos- Susurre mientras la miraba, ella se colgó su bulto y me sonrió.

-¿Vendrás por mi?- Tenia una sonrisa encantadora.

-Por supuesto- Le devolví la sonrisa, entonces ella se inclino para besar mi mejilla y en ese preciso momento algo se movió dentro de mi haciendo que girara mi cabeza del lado opuesto, entonces nuestros labio estuvieron cerca de rozarse, ella se aparto rápidamente y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, deposito aquel beso en una de mis mejilla y justo antes de apartarse por completo rozo sus labios con los míos, aplico una suave presión y antes de que reaccionara ella se estaba bajando del auto… ¿Qué había sucedido?.

-Nos vemos después- Dijo en la ventanilla antes de irse por completo.

Yo por el contrario estaba paralizada, era obvio, le estaba coqueteando a la hermana de Edward, mi novio… y lo peor de todo, es que… ¡Ella respondía a ese juego!, ¿Qué éramos ella y yo?... La miraba apartarse y dirigirse a dichas instalaciones, con su clásica forma bailarina de caminar, ¿A que estábamos jugando?

Cuando la perdí de vista eche la marcha al frente y comencé a andar, mi cabeza me llevo a pensar en todo esto. Alice y yo apenas nos conocíamos y era más que claro que había una fuerte conexión entre nosotras y no me refiero a lo que paso aquella noche, sino, había una fuerte química que quedo bastante clara la noche aquella, no solo eso, además de vivir esa experiencia con quien parecía una desconocida ahora era mi cuñada, y peor aún, cada vez que la veía, sentía la misma sensación que alguna vez sentí con Edward, cuando comenzábamos a salir… ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

Pronto llegue al instituto y maniobrando estacione el auto junto a los otros, entonces dándome por vencida recargue la cabeza en el volante y apreté fuertemente los ojos. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?, ¿Por qué de pronto quería pasar el tiempo con Alice y no con Edward?, _"Maldición, que te sucede, porque de pronto tu vida se siente tan bien y a la vez sabe tan mal", _para mi sorpresa, restregándome mis ojos levante la vista y entonces me di cuenta que un gran número de estudiantes rodeaba mi auto y tenían una cara de sorpresa.

Ahora recuerdo porque debí decirle que no, yo estudiaba en un instituto de nivel medio ya que mi familia no era adinerada, mientras que los hermanos Cullen estudiaban en el instituto más caro de todo Forks, era obvio, estaba acostumbrada a no llamar la atención en mi trasto, este mercedes revolucionaria mi vida académica.

Me baje del auto ignorando por completo cualquier comentario o a mis compañeros mirándome de muchas maneras, todo era tan confuso, camine rápidamente y estando a punto de entrar choque con un fuerte y duro cuerpo.

-auch- Me queje tras el golpe recibido.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- Jacob me sostenía para no caer. Yo lo mire confundida y algo enfadada. –El mercedes del que tanto hablan es el de ella- El sonrió y yo seguí confundida.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte.

-Me llego un chisme sobre un mercedes en el estacionamiento, iba a ver de quien se trataba, pero viéndote aquí, ahora me imagino de quien es- El me miraba dulce.

Suspire aliviada. –Jake- Y lo abrace fuertemente.

Dos minutos más tarde estábamos en el salón, mientras copiaba los deberes de Jacob y este me interrogaba.

-¿Así que te ha traído de nuevo?- Yo le eche una mirada rápida y seguí en lo mío.

-Podría decirse que no- Volví a mi labor.

Jake se quedo pensativo. -¿A no? ¿Entonces?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Me ha dado su auto, está en el estacionamiento- Sin dejar de copiar.

-Un segundo, ¿Te dio su auto? ¿Su magnífico mercedes?- Su voz sonaba fascinada.

-No te hagas ilusiones- Me detuve un segundo. –Debo recogerla cuando salga-

-Diablo, cuanta confianza, si tuviera uno nunca lo prestaría, sería mi más preciado tesoro- Se hizo silencio por un segundo.

-¿Iras a buscarla?, ¿Eso qué significa?- Me detuve un segundo.

Pensé un instante y volví a lo mío. –Nada, no significa nada, solo la recogeré y ya- Rayos, copie mal, corregí y seguí en lo mío.

-Por supuesto que significa algo, ¿Qué tiene en mente?- Jake me miraba curioso, sentía su vista juguetona en mi cráneo.

-No lo sé Jake, y sabes, creo que nunca lo sabré, no soy ella- Levante mi vista un segundo. –Y sobre el significado que por cierto, no existe, es como si tu papa viniera por ti- Y me sumergí una vez más en aquella libreta.

-Claro como tú digas- Se rasco su cabellera obscura, como cuando estaba nervioso. –Y… ¿A dónde iras a buscarla?- .

Sin darle más importancia conteste. –A su instituto-.

-Oh- Jake tomo una pluma de su bulto y comenzó a garabatear en su muñeca. -¿Y cuál es ese?- Haciéndose el desinteresado.

-El mismo que Edward, University Flecher Master-. Tampoco le di importancia.

-Wow- Susurro. – Y…- De nuevo se rascaba la cabeza. -¿Tiene novio?- Perdió la mirada de mi anatomía.

Yo me detuve enseguida, sin querer mis cejas se fruncieron y algo comenzaba a asfixiarme… ¿Alice tiene novio? –No lo sé- Susurre tan bajo como dándome una respuesta a mí misma, aunque Jacob alcanzo a percibirlo.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Lo dijo después de 2 minutos que estuve en silencio e inmóvil.

Volví a la realidad. –No, aun me falta- E intentando concentrarme seguí copiando.

Las clases eran eternas, parecía que todo estaba en mi contra, era extremadamente aburrido y parecía que no podría concentrarme nunca más, todo lo que había en mi mente era una castaña, delgada con detalles muy finos en el rostro y ojos verdes.

Apenas escuche sonar el timbre que marcaba el final del día, guarde mis cosas presurosamente y casi salí corriendo de allí, baje las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, y llegando al auto un fuerte brazo jalo el mío haciéndome girar.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Jake acababa de alcanzarme.

-Debo ir a buscar a Alice- Mientras con mi mano libre buscaba las llaves en mi bulto, Jacob me soltó.

-¿Era necesario salir tan deprisa?- Hizo énfasis en "tan".

-Jake… me siento extraña usando un auto que no es mío- Le sonreí de mala manera. –Quiero devolverlo-. Enseguida desactive la alarma.

-Bella, debes tener cuidado,…- Hizo una pausa mientras yo abría la puerta. –Si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte- Las palabras de Jake sonaron preocupadas y a la vez firmes. –Lo digo por tu bienestar-.

Lo mire algo confundida y ya adentro le dedique una sonrisa sincera y arranque el auto dispuesta a marcharme. –Nos vemos- Respondí desde la ventanilla que acababa de abrir y maniobre para salir de allí.

Iba en silencio, mire el kilometraje, iba a 60km/h normal, acelere un poco aprovechando que casi no había tráfico. En menos tiempo pensado ya me encontraba frente al instituto aquel, mire por la ventanilla y vi que casi no había movimiento, ¿Alice habrá salido?, no lo creo… me quede cerca de 10 minutos adentro hasta que comencé a aburrirme, ¿Y si entraba a buscarla?, no, eso iba a ser demasiado difícil. Dos minutos más tarde caminaba dudosa dentro del edificio, podía recordar en que salón estaba Edward ya que era el último semestre, así que Alice debía estar dos más abajo, ¿Qué tan difícil seria encontrarla?, camine dudosa y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, un chico con prisa choco conmigo.

-Lo lamento- Mientras tomaba mi hombro, levanto la vista y yo dije Wow.

El era un chico alto, bien parecido, rubio con ojos azules. –No, yo iba un poco distraída- Dije disculpándolo.

-No eres de aquí ¿Cierto?- Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Quise sentirme ofendida con el comentario pero me fue imposible. –No, tienes razón- Quise alejarme pero tomo mi brazo.

-No te ofendas, no fue de mala manera- Yo gire quedando de frente. –Lo decía porque te noto perdida- Su sonrisa se había vuelto nerviosa.

-Descuida la verdad lo estoy, busco el 4to semestre- Le sonreí también de forma nerviosa.

-¿Enserio? Yo podría llevarte, voy cerca de allí- Entonces soltó mi brazo.

-Gracias- No supe que mas decir.

-Ven, sígueme- Entonces comenzó a caminar. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella- Lo dije un poco tímida.

-Bien, mucho gusto- Me tendió su mano deteniéndose un segundo. Tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar. -¿Has venido antes por aquí?- Pregunto

-No había entrado en realidad- De verdad que no me molestaba en nada este chico.

-¿Puedo saber a quién buscas?- Mientras dábamos la vuelta y comenzábamos a atravesar un gigantesco campus.

-Pues…- Comencé a pensar rápidamente. –Busco a Alice Cullen, una chica de 4to semestre- Entonces aquel muchacho se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Alice Cullen?- Me miro sorprendido.

-¿La conoces?- Pregunte ingenua.

-Por supuesto, los Cullen son muy conocidos aquí- Y reanudo su marcha. –Ella es muy popular en este instituto- Comenzamos a entrar en un edificio.

-Me imagino- Susurre para nosotros. –Es una gran chica- Avanzamos por un pasillo.

-¿Eres su amiga?- Pregunto curioso mientras me miraba.

-Si bueno…- No podría decirle que no estaba segura de que éramos y aunque nos aviamos acostado una vez, no era el lazo principal que nos unía. –Podría decirse que si- Le sonreí.

-¿De verdad?... ella nunca me hablo de ti- Comenzamos a subir unos escalones.

-¿Tu eres su amigo?- Pregunte dudosa y con mucha intriga.

-Bueno…- Hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando. –No estoy muy seguro- Seguimos subiendo al 3er piso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Se había sembrado un ambiente tenso por mi parte, ¿Sería posible que así como era conmigo, se portara con todos?, sacudí un poco la cabeza queriendo apartar esa idea, no me agradaba en absoluto.

-Ella dice que somos amigos, pero… casi ya no hablamos- Nos detuvimos en el pasillo. –Desde que ella termi…- Pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Bella?- Escuche una dulce voz a mis espaldas.

-Alice- Me gire despacio y allí estaba ella mirándome con sorpresa, y enseguida me abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Mientras me separaba lentamente de su cuerpo. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Prometí que vendría a buscarte ¿Recuerdas?- La mire con dulzura.

-Pensé que esperarías abajo- Término de soltarme del todo. –Pero me agrada que hayas llegado hasta aquí- Su sonrisa no se borraba.

-La he traído yo- El chico a mis espaldas hablo.

-Jasper- Ella susurro mientras vi la sonrisa poco a poco desvanecerse ¿Eso que significaba?

-Me la encontré abajo perdida y me dijo que te buscaba así que la traje hasta acá- El sonreía tontamente y algo nervioso.

-Gracias- Susurro Alice evidentemente tensa. Luego dirigiéndose a mi – ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto con seriedad, como nunca me había hablado antes.

-Claro- Conteste algo confundida y como las veces anteriores, tome su mano con suavidad y mirando a el chico respondí. –Gracias por todo- Y luego comencé caminar hacia abajo con ella.

Ella iba en silencio, el ambiente era algo tenso y pesado, se había formado un silencio incomodo. -¿Estás bien?- Pregunte buscando su mirada.

Vi la sonrisa aparecer en sus labios –Lo estoy ahora- Entonces apretó un poco mas mi mano causando que yo me ruborice y comenzamos a bajar más rápido, hasta ahora me acababa de dar cuenta que mi mano estaba entrelazada con la suya y mi mente volvió a traicionarme haciéndome imposible pensar con claridad.

Salimos del instituto y llegamos hasta el auto, confieso que el camino se me hizo demasiado rápido, antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llagado.

-¿Me llevas?- Susurro cerca de mi rostro, podía jurar que quien nos viera creería que somos algo más que buenas amigas, tomadas de la mano, susurros en los oídos, me puse más nerviosa aun.

-Claro, si quieres- Y con la misma solté su mano mientras caminaba a la puerta del copiloto, la abri rápidamente y me traslade hasta el otro extremo, la puerta del conductor, abri y me metí, abroche el cinturón y encendí el auto.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto ella con una mirada curiosa.

Yo la mire un segundo. –Ahora lo estoy- Y puse en marcha el auto.

Puse la mano en la palanca y ella acento la suya sobre la mía. –Te noto nerviosa- Su mirada era preocupada.

"_Como coñazo quieres que no esté nerviosa si tienes tu mano sobre la miaaaaa, si me besas como si nada pasara, si te tengo tan cerca"_ todo esto lo grite en mi mente, obviamente no se lo diría a ella. –Estoy bien- Susurre intentando sonar creíble.

-Ya sé que sucede- Entonces su mano se aparto de la mía, mientras mi mano comenzaba a exigir a gritos su calor. –Es por el partido de beisbol ¿Cierto?- Su rostro seguía siendo serio y preocupado. –Si no quieres no vamos, no tienes que hacerlo- Me miraba muy seria, podía jurar que lo que me pidiera yo se lo daría.

-No Alice, no es eso- Centre mi vista al frente.

-Pero estas admitiendo que tienes algo- Yo negué moviendo la cabeza ante ese comentario, y seguí el camino.

-Detén el auto- Dijo suavemente.

La mire confundida, pero seguía manejando. -¿Perdón?-.

-Que detengas el auto- Tenia la mirada retadora de ella en mis ojos.

-¿Por qué?- Pero seguí manejando.

-Por favor detén el auto- Su mirada atravesó mis pupilas, no podía detener el auto, esta vez no me iba a dejar vencer.

-Dame un motivo- Mi vista seguía en ella, bien podíamos embarrarnos en cualquier lado. La estaba retando.

Ella bufo, no sabía si de molesta o dándose por vencida. -¿No vas a detener el auto?- Su voz era seria. Ella tenía una mirada extraña en el rostro, no era molesta… era sexy, no, no, no ya estaba alucinando. Negué con la cabeza.

Entonces su mano se deslizo dentro de mi blusa y con sus uñas acaricio mi abdomen provocando que toda mi piel se erizara. -¿Qué haces?- Mi voz sonó ronca, eso podía deberse a la excitación. Solté una mano del volante y detuve la suya antes que llegara más arriba.

-Me detengo cuando detengas el coche- Su voz esta vez si sonó sensual.

La mire de reojo, sus dedos seguían acariciando mi piel y provocando miles de cosas en mi. Volví a negar con la cabeza, Alice estaba jugando y yo iba a seguirle el juego, esta vez iba a ganar yo, total, faltaban cerca de 10 calles para llegar. Sin embargo no espere lo que vino a continuación, se acomodo en su asiento y mientras sus dedos bailaban debajo de mi blusa, sus labios se abrieron paso en mi cuello mientras ella lo besaba y acariciaba con su lengua.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir, eso secretamente lo deseaba, así que intentar fingir que no surgía ningún efecto en mí, eso era todo un reto. Apreté mi mano libre al volante intentando concentrarme hasta que su otra mano deslizándose por debajo de mi pantalón se acercaba peligrosamente a mi entre pierna, gemí despacio.

-Detente- Suplique bajando un poco la velocidad, yo misma me sorprendí de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

-Detén el auto- Susurro desde mi cuello, toda mi piel se erizo mientras mis ojos desesperados buscaban un espacio donde pudiera estacionarme. Ahora estaba segura de que, lo que Alice quiere, Alice lo consigue. Me orille apenas encontré oportunidad. –Listo- Susurre entrecortada, mi respiración era dificultosa.

Ella se aparto lentamente y fue retirando sus manos lentamente de mi piel ocasionándome un leve gemido.

-Lo siento- Susurro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. –No se me ocurrió otra forma de convencerte- Entonces la mire relamerse el labio discretamente.

-No tenias que hacer eso- Tenia hasta las uñas enterradas en el volante.

Ella sonrió dulce. –Tal vez… Bella escúchame- Su expresión se volvió seria. –No tienes que preocuparte por nada, tampoco tienes que jugar si no quieres, nadie va a obligarte- Eso no lo escuche, estaba muy ocupada regulando mi respiración, obligando a mi cuerpo a volver a la normalidad quien exigía mas. –Bella…- Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. –No tienes que hacerlo- Su mirada era tierna, no podía creer que todo lo anterior me estuviera pasando a mí.

-Quiero hacerlo y quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe- Acaricie una de sus manos y ella me miro algo confundida, y luego sonrió.

-Sera fácil, ya verás- Su sonrisa se ensancho, amaba esa sonrisa, esa infantil que podía mover el suelo donde estará.

Tarde un minuto en incorporarme cuando ella me soltó tras escuchar el sonido de su móvil.

-Diga- Hablo ella tras contestar. Solamente la observe.

-Si lo sé papa…- Eso me devolvió de golpe a mi realidad, y más el tono avergonzado de su voz, lo que decía que a ella la realidad la había golpeado tanto como a mí. –No se preocupen, vamos para allá- Finalizo la llamada haciendo que en mi cuerpo se alborotaran muchos sentimientos como el remordimiento, la impotencia, la confusión y la culpa. Me miro un segundo fugaz, esta vez atine a adivinar su pensamiento y descubrí en sus ojos un sentimiento extraño.

–Debemos llegar a casa- Susurro esas palabras con un tono de tristeza o culpabilidad, algo se encogió en mi pecho.

-¿Todo bien?- Había un toque de dolor que no logre disimular.

Ella clavo su mirada en sus pies. –Lo siento- Tenia las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Sientes qué?- Algo dolía levemente en el pecho y no lograba apagarlo.

-Nada, es hora de ir a casa- Susurro sin levantar el rostro. Aquella presión en mi pecho aumento de intensidad, trague saliva pesadamente y respire con fuerza.

-Vámonos- Mi voz sonó mas dura de lo que espere. Puse la marcha al frente y reanude el camino a su casa, en menos de 2 minutos nos estacionábamos frente a su casa.

Apenas el coche se detuvo ella se bajo enseguida, y yo atrás de ella, camino rápidamente como queriéndome esquivar y toco a la puerta apenas se paro frente a esta, la alcance un segundo después y antes de que abrieran me acerque lo suficiente a su oído y susurre: -Todo está bien- Entonces ella giro un poco y me miro de reojo, no entendía su mirada y me hubiera tomado el tiempo para descifrarla pero Emmett abrió la puerta.

-Y aquí están las Cullen faltantes- Alice sonrió levemente y se abrió espacio para pasar, mientras yo fui brutalmente estrujada por dos poderosos brazos de acero.

-Suficiente Emmett vas a acabar con mi novia- Edward apareció caminando hacia mí.

Cuando Emmett me soltó Edward capturo mis manos y las beso con devoción. –Hola linda- Susurro con una sonrisa.

Ahora recordaba porque me había enamorado de él, por esos pequeños detalles que me hacían sentir bonita. –Hola- Susurre apenas antes de que el depositara un rápido beso en mis labios, que fue tan fugaz que podía jurar que no lo había sentido.

Pronto todos nos hallábamos sentados en la mesa, todos disfrutábamos del gran bufet preparado por la mama de Edward, que por cierto me pareció delicioso. Toda la plática en la mesa se torno sobre el partido y la cena con los Hale no entendía mucho de lo que decían puesto que no sabía quién eran los Hale y pues en el Beisbol yo no era una aficionada ni nada, lo había visto en alguna ocasión dado que lo veía solo por complacer a Charlie y eso que no entendía mucho de lo que allí se veía.

El almuerzo termino y todos comenzaron a organizarse para ir al terreno preparado por los Cullen para el partido, yo solo me senté en el sillón a esperar mientras veía televisión, bueno, más bien fingía que veía televisión. Pronto Edward se sentó a mi lado diciendo que Emmett iría por Rose, mientras que los demás nos adelantaríamos, yo accedí sin hacer ningún comentario.

Íbamos en el coche en silencio, para mi mala suerte, estábamos en el coche de Alice mientras ella conducía, yo iba a su lado mientras Edward estaba sentado atrás.

El silencio era sepulcral. Edward lo apago.

-¿Sucede algo?- Lo vi guardar el móvil mientras lanzaba la pregunta al aire.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Alice con su melodiosa voz.

-¿Paso algo? - Pregunto acomodándose en su asiento.

-No- Susurramos ella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Es que bueno… tantas palabras me confunden- Soltó con sarcasmo, yo apenas y moví mis labios, Alice sonrió.

-No hay nada que decir- Susurre por lo bajo.

-¿De verdad?, a mi me parece que ustedes tienen mucho que decir y ninguna se atreve porque estoy aquí- Cruzo sus brazos fingiendo un afán molesto.

-Son cosas de chicas- Susurro Alice sin darle importancia.

-Cosas de chicas, ese es un código que usan para discriminar a los hombre- Volvió a responder él.

-Infantil- Bromee yo.

Lo vi sonreír por el espejo. –Bueno, qué más da que mi hermana y mi novia se secreten cosas- Rodo los ojos. –No creo que me oculten algo- Las palabras salieron fluidas y despreocupadas pero con una seguridad que nos sacudió a las dos. –Son cosas de chicas- Y volvió a su móvil como si fuera más importante que aquella conversación.

Pronto llegamos al campo, era lo más parecido a un campo de beisbol pero no estaba segura de sí lo era o no. Yo seguía con las palabras de Edward retumbando en mi cabeza, como un constante pitido cada vez que mis ojos pasaban más tiempo de lo habitual en Alice. Si, Alice tenía razón, llevaba todo el día con la misma actitud seria, ¿Pero qué persona en su sano juicio era capaz de desear besar a la hermana de su novio?, obviamente la respuesta es ¡¿YO?

Cuando hablaron de beisbol familiar pensé en los simples y mortales Cullen, pero no conté con encontrarme a toda su corte familiar. Allí estaban algunos primos de Edward, una chica de mi instituto llamada Jane y su hermano gemelo Alec, ya los conocía aunque no socializábamos mucho ya que iban un año abajo, también estaban algunos adultos que me presento como sus tíos, y algunas tías, también vi a un joven de cabellos negros que abrazo con mucha euforia a Alice, me fue presentado como Félix y así sucesivamente con todos los que estaban aquí.

Para mi sorpresa el partido fue interesante, yo estaba en el equipo de Alice y Edward lo que era incomodo pero agradable, ya que los dos me cuidaban, y Alice al menos logro que yo lo entendiera. Estaba sorprendida de lo buena que era Alice lanzando la pelota y por lo opuesto Edward era el más rápido y tenia perfecto alcance, yo, sin embargo, solo fui observadora, ya que no pude ni golpear una sola pelota. El juego duro cerca de 2 horas que se me hicieron muy largas, por una parte Edward y sus besos cortos cuando se emocionaba y por otro lado, sus abrazos eufóricos de Alice (confieso que estuve cerca de besarla alguna vez).

Pronto regresábamos a casa, yo volvía con Alice, y Edward se había ido con Vladimir uno de sus primos. Alice y yo íbamos en silencio, pero no uno cómodo, más bien, el más incomodo que jamás haya tenido, sobre todo porque sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera aumentaría en mí el estado de culpa. Alice rompió el silencio.

-¿Te has divertido?- Me miro curiosa, esperaba una respuesta sincera.

-Si, ha estado bien- "_Mierda_" a si o mas cortante mi respuesta.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabes jugar al beisbol- Me dedico una sonrisa que yo rechace.

-Si- Por más que forzara palabras no salían de mi boca, yo oficialmente estaba muda.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ella estaba preocupada por mí, ¡por mi!

-Nada- Mi voz sonó mas bajo de lo que yo había querido.

Ella suspiro. –No te ha gustado, ¿es eso verdad?- La afluxiona en su voz se clavo en lo más profundo de mis oídos.

-No- Susurre tan rápido como eso me había dolido. –Me he divertido- Termine unos segundos después.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?, llevas todo el día así, casi no hablas, hasta siento que me evitas… ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?- Muchos pensamientos se filtraron en mi cabeza, en mi pecho parecía haberse inflamado algo y me causaba dolor, sus palabras fueron fuertes como para sacudir mi anatomía.

-No es eso Alice, simplemente no tengo nada que hablar- Y desvié la mirada tratando de que ella no notara que todo era una gran mentira.

-Ok- Respondió. –Me dirás cuando estés lista- Sus palabras estaban llenas de comprensión y ternura tuve miedo de flaquear pero no lo hice.

Llegamos en silencio, ella se bajo y antes me miro preocupada, ignore esa mirada y enseguida entre con los otros Cullen. Yo me puse a hacer lo deberes mientras Alice ayudaba a Esme a preparar la cena, cuando esta se hayo lista todos nos sentamos en la mesa a cenar, a excepción de Edward que aun no había vuelto de casa de su primo.

-¿Y que tal te ha parecido el juego?- Pregunto Emmett realmente animado.

-A sido genial, ustedes son geniales- Les dedique una sonrisa sincera, una de las pocas de este dia, Alice me la debolvio con mas animo y desvie la mirada a mi plato.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Continuo Carlisle. –La idea es que te agrademos, que te sientas comoda, en familia- Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, si tan solo supieras pensé pero preferí no decir nada. La cena fue tranquila sin tanto agetreo de emociones, y al terminar yo subi mientras Alice ayudaba a su mama a limpiar la mesa y lavar los trastes. Subi despacio hasta la habitación, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, sentía el cuerpo pesado, al igual que el corazón, y ¿Cómo no estarlo?, si todo el dia tuve ganas de besarla y eso estaba mucho mas que mal.

Entre a la habitación y solo cogi ropa, enseguida entre al baño para bañarme y abriendo el grifo deje que el agua mojara mi cuerpo. Estuve cerca de 15 minutos asi, dejando que el agua me mojara solamente, quería sentirme libre de esta prisión, de esta confucion donde yo solita me había metido… ¿Qué sentía por Alice?, no sabia muy bien, lo único que sabia, es que anhelaba sus besos, sus manos, sus carisias, sus palabras bonitas y todo lo que ella representaba ante mi… me estaba volviendo loca por mi propia culpa, respire resignada y termine de bañarme sin mas contratiempos.

Al salir me tope con la dueña de aquella habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama mirándome de una forma que no podía desifrar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte secándome efusivamente el cabello.

-No lo se… también quiero saberlo- Sus labios se curvearon, como si hubiera querido sonreir pero no salió la sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas?- Camine al tocador y cogi un peine para cepillarme el cabello.

-De ti, de tu comportamiento- Sabia perfectamente a que se refería pero no quería hablar de eso.

-No es nada- Me pare frente al espejo y comencé a peinarme mientras la veía reflejada en el espejo. Ella se puso de pie.

-Claro que es algo, y me gustaría saber que es- Camino despacio hacia mi. Desde el espejo la veía asercarce y eso solo me hacia sentir mas nerviosa.

-Alice, son muchas cosas, mejor dejemos las cosas como están- Ella estaba atrasito de mi, ni medio metro nos separaba.

-No, no quiero- Ahora estaba seria. –Quiero que seas la misma chica de ayer- Tenia un toque de preocupación en su voz.

-Soy la misma- Terminaba de peinarme.

-No lo creo- Ella segui allí, mirándome.

Me di la vuelta quedando de frente. –Quizas tengas razón, pero entiéndeme, me cuesta trabajo mirarte y no recordar nada, no querer besa…- Pero me detuve antes de terminar.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos, yo solo temblé.

-Nada, olvidalo- Susurre y me dispuse a apartarme pero ella me detuvo tomandome de la muñeca derecha.

-Besarte, ¿Eso ibas a decir?- Tenia una mirada extraña en su rostro, la recordaba vagamente pero no la identificaba aun.

Me mantuve en silencio. –Eso no importa- Quise safarme pero ella me lo impidió.

-Si importa- Entonces comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, solo mirándonos, entonces encontré el valor que no tuve en todo el dia. La tome de los hombros y hable:

-¿Dime porque?- Ella me miro con cierta ternura.

-¿Por qué que?- Ella sabia a que me refería, ella sabia que yo lo sabia, pero ella también quería escucharlo.

-¿Dime porque te veo y solo quiero besarte?- Por fin me di por vencida. –Todo el dia e querido hacerlo… ¿Dime porque?- Involuntariamente ahora la había acercado mas a mi.

Ella solo sonrio.

-Sabes que esta mal- Eso golpeo mi corazón, fue un intento muy violento de volverme a la realidad, sin embargo no conto con que me aferrara a esta fantasia.

-Cierto- Susurre mirando sus labios. –Esta mal, pero no puedo soportarlo mas- Entonces la distancia se esfumo, y por fin mis labios encontraron los suyos, la apreté suavemente a mi cuerpo mientras nuestras bocas se movían a un compas lento y si, oh sorpresa, la chica correspondía a aquella caricia, sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y las mias a su estrecha cintura y la apreté mas contra mi, profundizando aquel beso, pedi exeso a su boca completa y la devore como todo el dia lo había deceado.

El beso que empezó lento y calido, se había vuelto agresivo y sensual, sentía su lengua jugar con la mia, y si, el aire era un problema que solo nos separaba medio segundo para volvernos a juntar con mas fuerza, disfrute este beso como tanto lo había anelado, con ese sabor agridulce de lo prohibido, con aquel aroma a vainilla que solo Alice poseía y era capaz de volverme loca, mis manos comenzaron a ir de arriba abajo mientras ella enredaba las suyas en mi cabello, ella lo sabia, yo lo sabia, sabíamos que esto ya no era suficiente, ahora necesitábamos mas, su cuerpo y mi cuerpo lo exigían, exigían ese calor mutuo, exigían esa entrega, exigían esa unión. Mis labios comenzaron a moverse hacia su oído mientras la hacia retroceder, apoyando mis manos en su cintura la levante del suelo mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en la mia y siendo de menor tamaño que yo, su cuello quedo a la altura perfecta para ser devorado por mi, descendí despacio dejando un rastro húmedo hasta su cuello y comencé a besarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, entonces lo escuche, el primer gemido de la noche escapo de sus labios y resonó en mis oídos… Alice Cullen seria mia, hoy y ahora, y crei que nada podría impedir eso…nada excepto el sonido de la puerta y la voz ronca que sono del otro lado.

-¿Bella, estas despierta?- Entonces el corazón se nos detuvo a las dos. Nos mantuvimos congeladas en nuestro lugar por lo que pareció un siglo y ya después Alice volvió al suelo y retrocedió un poquito, la puerta volvió a sonar.

La mire a ella y pude notar su sonrojo y la mirada en el suelo mientras trataba de regularizar su repiracion tanto como yo.

-Chicas…- Volvio a sonar aquella voz.

Me acomode un poco el cabello mientras me apartaba de ella y caminaba hacia la puerta, y antes de abrir la mire dirigirse al baño, tome un respiro y abri.

-Ed- Susurre abriendo levemente.

-Hola mi amor- Susurro mirándome con dulzura.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte abriendo un piquito mas.

-Venia a decearte las buenas noche- Me sonrio.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa con algo de nerviosismo, mi corazón latia como loco.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto apartando un mechon de mi cabello.

-Si, no te preocupes, todo esta muy bien- Mi sonrisa finjida aun no se borro.

-Me da gusto- Entonces se acerco y deposito un rápido beso en mis labios. –Entonces te dejo dormir, que descances- Se despedia.

-Igualmente- Me despedi yo y con la misma se fue.

Cerre la puerta y apoye la cabeza en esta mientras escuchaba la regadera del baño, Alice estaba tomando un baño. Mientras resignada volvi hasta la cama y me tire pesadamente sobre esta _"Que te jodan"_ Me susurre a mi misma. Estabe mucho rato acostada mirando el techo, tenia una mano sobre mis labios mientras mordía mi labio inferior, no era por comparar, pero Edward jamás me había besado como Alice lo acababa de hacer, no podía dejar de reproducir aquella escena en mi cabeza, sin duda ahora me sentía extrañamente bien.

Entonces la escuche salir, no me movi de mi lugar, tenia miedo de hacerlo asi que me mantuve mirando al techo. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que desviara la vista sobre ella, lo cual no debi hacer. Ella traia una pijama parecida a la de ayer, corta y sexy, trague saliva, ¿desde cuando una chica me parecía sexy?. La verdad es que ninguna chica me parecía sexy, ninguna me atraía, solo una, solo Alice volvia loco mi cuerpo.

Me sente en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo junto a mi, dude un segundo.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Su vos era dulce, me hizo estremecer en efecto.

-No mucho- Le dedique una sonrisa, no finjida, una real.

-Yo estoy muy cansada, pero si aun no quieres dormir, no te preocupes, puedo hacerte compañía- Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No, mejor vamos a dormir…- Susurre intentando levantarme. –Ya es tarde y mañana hay instituto- Entonces removí la sabana y comencé a acomodarme para dormir.

Ella me miraba sonriente. –Bueno- Y luego se acomodo a mi lado. –Mejor a dormir-.

Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada y ella se acosto del otro lado, y cuando estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos, sentí dos delgados brazos rodear mi cintura y su rostro hundirse en mi cuello, desde allí susurro. –Que duermas bien- Con su aliento rozo la piel de mi cuello y altero mi corazón de sobremanera mientras creía que ella podría escucharle. Tarde un poco en incorporarme a ese momento y luego con mis brazos abrace su cintura. –Duerme bien Ali- Y deposite un suave beso en su frente dándome cuenta de imediato que ella dormia… si tardaría mucho en acostumbrarme a esto, pero sin duda… me encantaba estar aquí, asi, abrazada a esta castaña que provocaba tantas cosas en mi, que me tenia tan confundía, sin duda aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no cambiaria por nada este momento … apartir de hoy entendí algo, mañana todo seria distinto.

* * *

Porfaaaaaaa un review... me animan a continuar la historiiaaa...siii porfis porfiiis


	5. Miercoles Celos

Lo seeee! tarde tantoo! u.u

Espero qee les gustee muchoo, me esforcee en este capituloo y es unoo de los maas largoos, leanlo despaciio y con atenciioon... awww! ojalaa y les guste

Advertencia: Por si aun no lo notan, ES YURI ok?, es ralacion chicaconchicaxD... ok ya no les qitoo tiempo, lean T.T

* * *

Miércoles (Celos)

Tenia la cabeza hundida en algo muy cómodo, sin embargo me costo mucho trabajo abrir los ojos y tuve que levantar la cabeza para poder ver, entonces todo el cabello se me vino sobre la cara impidiendo mi vista. Tuve que girar el cuerpo y apoyarme en la espalda para quitarme el cabello de la cara y poder darme cuanta de que estaba embrocada sobre la almohada, que había amanecido y que estaba completamente sola como en las veces anteriores. Me senté pesadamente en la cama y comprobé mi soledad en aquella habitación, también aquello que no podía faltar… la ventana abierta, una sonrisa inconsciente se formo en mi rostro.

Con pesadez me levante de la cama, cogí la ropa que llevaría este día y me dirigí al baño, entre y comencé a lavarme la cara cuando de repente escuche un sonido proveniente de la ducha y seguidamente me encontré con Alice envuelta en una pequeña toalla que dejaba poco a la imaginación y sus mejillas se encendieron tan rápido como las mías.

-Oh- Me hice un poco hacia atrás tocando la pared con mi espalda.

Ella tenía la mirada fija en mis ojos y sin que lo pudiera evitar, mi mirada la recorrió rápidamente por completo. Ella tenía una sonrisita tímida.

-Lo siento… creo… que debí tocar antes de entrar- Hice un ademan para salirme cuando ella me detuvo.

-Espera- Tomo mi brazo lo que me hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrió. Ni siquiera volví la vista hacia ella. –Ya iba a salir- Y haciéndose espacio entre la pared de enfrente y mi cuerpo pasó junto a mí y salió del baño, mientras yo la seguí con mi vista hasta que la puerta cerrándose me impidió seguir haciéndolo.

Me quede recargada en la pared tratando de calmar mis emociones, ¿Qué era ese fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago?, no podía evitarlo, me acerque al lavabo y me eche tanta agua en el rostro para intentar borrar lo rojo de mis mejillas y la extraña sensación de mareo que me dejo este pequeño incidente.

Me tome mi tiempo antes de salir del baño, y cuando me sentí lista salí.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama poniéndose sus lindos zapatos, la observe un segundo y luego hice lo mismo, tomando mi tenis me senté junto a ella.

-Aun es temprano- Susurro mientras terminaba y me miraba sonriente.

Yo sonreí mientras me ponía mis zapatos.

-¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas?- Pregunto ella en frente mío. Yo trague saliva mientras me imaginaba muchos posibles escenarios que era muy probable que ninguno de ellos fuera lo correcto. –Quiero bailar- Mientras se dirigía al pequeño estéreo que estaba en su escritorio. Yo la mire confundida mientras comenzaba a ponerme el otro zapato.

Se mantuvo unos segundos hasta que comencé a escuchar una melodía que antes había escuchado en el instituto, algo parecido a Madonna mas como no soy fan de la música no podría identificar, pero sabía algo, era movida. Termine de ponerme mi zapato y entonces vi aquella mirada que no podía significar algo bueno, o no para mí.

-Ven, baila conmigo- Se acerco ágilmente hasta mí y me tendió una mano.

-Ah, no no no… yo no sé bailar- Me negué. –Nunca he bailado y la única vez que lo hice fue con Edward y le he pisado el pie- Me hice un poco para atrás.

-Venga Bella, yo te enseño- Volvió a insistir. Muy en el fondo yo sabía que quería hacerlo pero no podría.

-Alice, de verdad, no sé cómo hacerlo- Negué una vez más con la cabeza.

-Yo te enseñare- Entonces sus ojitos suplicantes comenzaron a causarme estragos.

-No sé hacerlo, voy a hacerte daño- Me estaba dando por vencida, si seguía mirando sus ojos era seguro de que caería pronto.

-Por favor… ¿Si?, solo una canción- Pidió una vez más, entonces note que ya sostenía mi mano. Dude un segundo más. –Por favor- Volvió a pedir, entonces comprendí que ella ya sabía, ella sabía que lo que me pidiera yo no se lo iba a negar.

-Está bien- Me di por vencida, mientras me ponía de pie, ella me jalo de mi mano y me llevo cerca de aquel estéreo para comenzar a moverse.

-No sé hacerlo- Me pare junto a ella mientras ella se movia lentamente.

-Déjate llevar- Pidió tomando mi otra mano también.

-No sé cómo hacer eso- Aun ponía un poco de resistencia.

-Solo… siente la música- Y se acerco más a mí. –Deja que la música te lleve- Y la vi cerrar los ojos.

-Pienso que esta música es muy rápida como para que me pueda dejar llevar- Me queje una vez más.

-No- Hablo cerca de mi sin abrir sus ojos. –Cierra los ojos, no pienses en nada… únicamente siente- Entonces sentí sus pequeñas manos descender a mi cintura con demasiada delicadeza. –Deja que mis manos te lleven-. Entonces la obedecí, cerré los ojos y por primera vez abrí mis oídos a la música y mis sentidos a aquellas delicadas manos que con suavidad me hacían mover la cintura lentamente.

Poco a poco el movimiento fue fluyendo, pasamos de algo lento a algo un poco más rápido, mi cintura seguía el compas suave de sus manos que aun me rodeaban, en mi cabeza no había nada, todo lo que había era ese cosquilleo en el estomago y los movimientos que fluían en mi cuerpo. Abrí levemente mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos, nuestro baile había pasado de suave a sensual, mi cintura se movia con las suya, mis manos buscaban las de ella y mis pies, por primera vez en la vida no parecían torpes. Con un giro delicado tome el control, gire quedando a su espalda y la sostuve de la cintura, la pegue a mi vientre, sus manos buscaron mi cintura a sus espaldas y comenzamos una danza que a mi parecer era increíble, no sabía exactamente cuánto llevábamos allí, pero había roto mi propio record, estaba bailando como toda una experta con aquella pequeña hada que se movia entre mis brazos.

-Lo haces muy bien- Susurro haciendo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, sentía todo su cuerpo tan fundido con el mío.

-Tengo a la mejor maestra- Susurre en su oído mientras mis rodillas se flexionaban un poco para descender. Sentí como mi aliento la sacudió un segundo y me sentí orgullosa de lo que yo estaba ocasionando en ella.

El baile iba en aumento, mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo, ya ni siquiera sabía si era la misma canción del principio, todo lo que importaba ahora era la chica enfrente mío, y la serie de sensaciones que estaba provocando en mí.

Entonces paso algo que nunca esperamos, algo que nos separo de sobre manera. La puerta se abrió.

-Chicas, el desayuno está listo- Era Esme que había interrumpido al tiempo que ella y yo nos separábamos ágilmente.

-Claro mama- Ella se acerco al estéreo y lo apago, luego se dirigió hacia Esme y con una mirada entendí que debía moverme de mi lugar, sin duda, me había quedado paralizada justo en el mismo lugar y cuando mis ojos por fin encontraron los suyos, también me di cuenta del color rojizo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa tierna en sus labios, yo sonreí.

-Vamos Bella- Llamo ella sacándome de mi trance emocional.

-Claro- Entonces comencé a caminar hacia ella y justo cuando estaba a su lado, ella tomo mi mano y comenzamos a bajar juntas. Esme iba delante de nosotras.

En la mesa ya se encontraban sentados todos, todos excepto Edward.

-Edward ha tenido que irse temprano- Dijo Esme mientras nos decía donde sentarnos. –Espero que eso no te moleste Bella- Me miro.

-No, claro que no- Mientras me senté en el lugar indicado. Alice se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Esme a servir el desayuno.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, la conversación se torno en lo que sería la cena tan importante de esta noche, obviamente yo no entendí nada, solo sabía que los Hale, quienes fuera que sean, eran muy importantes para los Cullen.

Al terminar me puse de pie, mientras veía a Alice despedirse de Esme y Carlisle, luego yo camine hacia ellos y me despedí también, después ambas salimos a buscar el auto para ir al colegio.

-Ven- Alice tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar al garaje. Yo nunca antes había estado allí.

Al llegar me percate de que era un gran garaje, habían tres coches allí y de inmediato supe de quienes eran, la camioneta de Emmett, el porche de Carlisle y el Mercedes de Alice. Ella me soltó al llegar junto a su auto.

-¿Conduces?- Me tendió las llaves de su auto. Yo dude un segundo.

-Está bien- Las tome con cierta duda. –Conduciré pero tú te llevaras el auto e iras a buscarme- Y con una sonrisa burlona me adentre al coche después de quitarle los seguros.

-Por supuesto- Susurro ya dentro del auto. –Eso será más divertido- Y me dedico una sonrisa tierna que me descoloco un segundo.

-Si- Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

Arranque el auto y comenzamos a avanzar.

-Alice, ¿Quiénes son los Hale?- Pregunte aprovechando la privacidad.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos, quizás hasta un minuto que me pareció demasiado largo. –Son unos amigos de la familia- Me contesto mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿Amigos de la familia?- Pregunte desconcertada.

-Si, James Hale estudio la universidad con papa y tomaron la misma carrera, son socios en el hospital y viejos amigos- Entonces me miro y me dedico una suave sonrisa. –Se caso con Victoria y tuvieron a Rose y…- Hizo una pausa bastante larga. -…y a Jasper- Concluyo lo ultimo un poco más seria.-Rosalie es la novia de Emmett- Termino la frase.

-ah…- Fue más un sonido que una expresión, mi cabeza me preguntaba porque el cambio repentino tras la mención de aquel joven.

-¿Quién es Jasper?- La mire mientras preguntaba esto y me sorprendió mucho su reacción. Ella se reacomodo en su asiento y trago saliva, estaba bastante seria.

-Es… es mi ex-novio. – Y el tiempo se detuvo. Mi corazón enloqueció de sobre manera y tuve una sensación extraña en el estomago.

-Tu ex-novio – susurre muy bajo, pensé que no lo escucharía pero me equivoque.

-Si- Ella miraba por la ventana. –Terminamos hace un par de semanas- Seguía mirando hacia afuera así que no podía saber su reacción.

Comencé a sentirme confundida, no tenía idea de porque sentía una presión fuerte en el estomago. -¿Aun le quieres?- Necesitaba saber, la presión en mi estomago se volvió más fuerte, tenía una especie de molestia frustrante en el cuerpo.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio que me pareció sepulcralmente eterno, sentía que enloquecía, apreté la mandíbula y mis manos en el volante, ella seguía sin decir nada.

-Tomare eso como un sí- Las palabras salieron roncas, la opresión en mi estomago se extendió a mi pecho y sentí mis ojos humedecerse… ¿Por qué?

-No- Por fin hablo, pero eso no calmo en nada mis sentidos.

La mire un segundo y ella volvió la mirada. –El fue mi pasado, ya es historia- La opresión en mi pecho disminuyo pero eso no aparto mi enfado, volví enseguida mi vista al frente, me ardían los ojos, deseaba con toda el alma que me dijera que era a mi quien amaba, pero sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría. –Prefiero no hablar de él- Y volvió la vista hacia afuera, tenía el rostro duro.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, aun no entendía porque mi reacción, ¿Por qué ese odio inexplicable por alguien que no conocía?, era su ex novio, ya no tenían nada que ver, ¿Por qué me dolía?, trague pesadamente saliva, estaba confundida. Pronto llegue al instituto y me detuve enfrente.

-Listo- Susurre mientras me zafaba del lugar y salía del auto. Ella me imito. Rodeo el auto y antes de que le diera las llaves ella se aferro a mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y la escuche sollozar. Sin saber muy bien porque, o que hacer, la apreté contra mi cuerpo y pegue mi nariz a su cabello hasta aspirar su aroma. Hasta entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, me sentí en mi lugar, me sentí tranquila y todas mis dudas se esfumaron en un solo segundo.

Ella me soltó después de varios minutos.

-Lo siento- Dijo mientras limpiaba sus propias lagrimas. Aparte sus manos de sus ojos y yo misma las limpie.

-Descuida… si no quieres hablar de él, no volveremos a mencionarlo- Le di un suave beso en la frente.

-Gracias- Y entonces sonrió, y con esa sonrisa me devolvió la vida que el tío ese me había quitado. Yo le sonreí.

-No te preocupes- Entonces tomo las llaves de mis manos y antes de irse beso mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios, lo que me hizo estremecer.

-Vendré temprano por ti…-Seguí sonriendo mientras se metía al auto. –Además, te tengo una sorpresa- Y termino de meterse. Yo seguía viéndola como idiota hasta que ella se fue.

Me quede de pie en el mismo lugar, aun tenía su aroma en mi nariz, aun estaba impregnada en mi cuerpo, sin duda Alice era la perfecta anestesia a todos mis problemas.

-Que lindas- Susurro una voz gruesa a mis espaldas haciéndome saltar.

-¡JAKE!- Le grite, mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo.

-auch- Se quejo falsamente mientras tallaba su brazo.

-Me asustaste- Me queje mientras comenzaba a caminar, sabía que él me seguiría.

-Oyes, oyes… ¿Cuándo cambiamos de Cullen?- Dijo con algo de ironía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Lo mire sin detener mi camino.

-Digo lo que veo… y lo que veo es que entre tú y aquella chica hay algo muy fuerte- Me levanto una ceja.

Entonces me detuve. –Pues piensa lo que quieras- Seguí caminando pero ya un poco irritada.

-Bella, no te enfades, solo comentaba- Seguía junto a mí.

-Pues ahórrate tus comentarios- Y seguí en lo mío hasta que su mano me detuvo.

-Escucha Bella… eres mi mejor amiga y te voy a apoyar siempre, pero, veo que esto no está yendo por buen camino, no si pretendes seguir con Edward- Me miraba realmente serio.

-Esto nada tiene que ver con Edward- Le respondí igualmente seria.

-Esto tiene todo que ver con el… entiende, si estuviera en su lugar lo menos que querría es que mi novia me engañe con mi hermana- El seguía bastante serio.

-Vas a reprochármelo, que no fuiste tú quien no quería que anduviera con Edward- Me estaba irritando mas.

-Sí pero…- Pero yo lo interrumpí. –Pero nada, ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Hasta donde sabia no te caía nada bien- Estaba irritada y no quería tener que hablar de esto, en realidad no estaba pensando lo que decía.

-Cierto, tienes toda la razón, no voy a negar que no lo soporto y que me importa un rábano su vida y lo que pase con él, pero Bella… esto también se trata de ti, de Alice, no quiero que alguien salga herido, entiende que lo digo por tu propia seguridad- Me sostenía de mis hombros y tenía una expresión dura en su rostro.

-Pues no te he pedido que te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme sola- Casi se lo había gritado.

-Espera…- El estaba más calmado. –Ambos nos estamos pasando- Me había soltado de los hombros.

Yo me quede en silencio.

-Vamos a respirar y a calmarnos ¿si?- Pidió más tranquilo.

Nos quedamos un rato allí parados, cada quien mirando así distintos lugares.

-Vamos a un lugar menos publico- Pidió mirándome interrogativo y con una mirada llena de dulzura. Dude un segundo.

-Está bien- Acepte, ya el enfado se me había bajado un poco.

Caminamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos un rato, hablamos bastante, escuche todo lo que Jacob tenía que decirme y comencé a pensar, el tenia razón, sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente confundida para poder tomar una decisión ahora.

-Así que piénsalo bien Bella, mi consejo es que termines con lo que sea que tengan tu y ella- El me miraba bastante tranquilo, y me hablaba con dulzura lo que me hizo sentir bastante bien.

-Lo sé Jake, se que debo acabar con eso pero… no puedo- Aparte un mechón de mi rostro. –No puedo, es como si cuando estoy con ella nada más importa, hasta Edward, nada me importa- De verdad que fastidiaba todo esto.

-Entiendo Bella, pero también hay que saber decidir, y tienes que tomar una decisión- Pidió.

-Es que… ya tome una decisión- Al menos eso creía. –Mi futuro es con Edward, me casare con él, tendremos pequeños minis Edwards y viviremos felices por siempre- El embozo una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Segura?- Fruncí levemente el ceño. –Pienso que, Alice te ha hecho dudar bastante- Yo abrí levemente la boca e iba a decir algo, pero el timbre me gano, y Jacob se puso de pie con el pretexto de que llegaríamos tarde a clases, así que mejor nos fuimos y no volvimos a tocar el tema en todo el día.

Mi día en la escuela, por cierto, no fue el más grato de todos, sobre todo porque desde que había empezado a vivir con los Cullen parecía que no tenía capacidad de concentración, más bien, si la tenía pero solo estaba centrado en una sola cosa… en ella. Estaba en mi última clase, mi clase de biología donde el profesor copiaba algo en el pizarrón y tenía que copiarlo, y por más esfuerzo que ponía en intentar entender, me parecía que eso era realmente imposible.

De repente alguien interrumpió la clase.

-Disculpe…- Una voz hablo desde la puerta y sin embargo me pareció conocerla, levante el rostro y oh sorpresa, Alice estaba en la puerta.

-¿Si?- Dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a ella, yo mire perpleja la situación.

Mi profesor y Alice se pusieron a hablar en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, algo muy cercano a los susurros así que no pude escuchar nada por más esfuerzos que hiciera.

-Swan- El se dirigió a mí. –Puede retirarse- Y eso fue todo, yo me quede aun más inmóvil si es que se puede. Tarde un poco en incorporarme, Alice me hacía señas desde la puerta para que me apresurara, levante mis cosas y luego salí. Antes de salir recibí una mirada compasiva de mi profesor lo que me dejo bastante confundida.

-¿Qué haces?- Le susurre llegando a la puerta.

-Nada, vámonos ya- Pidió mientras tomo mi mano y me termino de sacar del salón. Yo seguía sin poder creerlo.

Caminamos por el pasillo, levante la vista a su rostro y ella tenía una sonrisa triunfadora, eso me hizo sonreír a mí también.

Llagamos hasta el coche en silencio. Hasta que yo hable.

-¿Por qué me sacaste de mi clase?- Pregunte sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-¿Acaso querías permanecer haya adentro?- Su sonrisa se torno dulce. –Además, Salí temprano y llevaba rato esperando, así que… como me aburrí, decidí sacarte.- Y comenzó a meterse al coche, yo la imite y me fui del otro lado.

Subimos al coche y comenzamos a andar.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que me dejara salir?- Pregunte mientras me aferraba a mi asiento, había olvidado mencionar que ella conducía muy rápido.

-No le dije nada- Me miro de reojo.

-Eso no te lo creo, así que dime, ¿Qué le dijiste?- Volví a insistir.

-Le he dicho… algo- Concluyo mordiéndose el labio inferior. O por Dios, ese fue un acto excesivamente sexy en esta chica, yo baje la cabeza y me quede en silencio por varios minutos. Ella hablo. – ¿No insistirás?- Ahora me miraba.

Levante el rostro y le sonreí. –Nunca pierdes, así que prefiero no jugar- Le sonreí de una manera seductora, y ella me respondió igual.

-Le dije: Puede dejar salir a la señorita Swan, uno de sus tíos se acaba de accidentar- Y soltó una suave carcajada que se contrasto con mi voz. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo le has dicho eso?- Pregunte con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro.

-Todos caen con eso- Volvió la vista al frente y siguió en lo suyo, yo me quede sonriendo como idiota y mirando con detenimiento cada centímetro de su fino rostro.

Pronto llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia la casa cuando un coche se estaciono cerca de nosotras, entonces bajo Edward.

-¿Bella?- Pregunto se acercaba a mí. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?- Estaba confundido, y como no estarlo, si el tenia razón… debía de estar aun en el instituto.

-Bueno…- Comencé, aunque debo admitir que no se mentir.

-No tuvo su última clase así que la recogí- Alice me corto y mentalmente se lo agradecí.

-¿Qué cosa?- Volvió a preguntar, casi podía jurar que por inercia.

-Ella salió temprano, me envió un mensaje y fui a buscarla enseguida- Y antes de que Edward volviera a protestar, ella tomo mi mano y me guio hasta la entrada de la casa.

Pronto nos hayamos dentro, yo no veía ningún movimiento, parecía que ningún Cullen se hallaba en casa.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunto Alice mientras asentaba su bolso en el sillón de la entrada.

-Carlisle en el trabajo, Emmett con Rose y Esme…- Hizo una pausa mientras miro a su hermana con dulzura y cierto temor. –Esme fue… fue de compras- Casi lo soltó con miedo.

-¿Sin mi?- Dijo la menor alzando la voz.

Edward me miro algo dudoso, ahora entendía, eso podía herir mucho los sentimientos de esta chica.

-Alice…- Interrumpí. –No te preocupes, ya iremos tu y yo de compras- Era como hablar con un niño pequeño y su expresión me lo confirmo, sobre todo cuando esa gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Eres genial Bella- Susurro mientras me estrujaba en sus pequeños y delgados brazos y luego me soltó para marcharse a la cocina.

Edward comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-No te rías, pienso cumplir- Mientras la veía alejarse.

-Debes apreciar mucho a mi hermana para acompañarla- Y luego él se aparto caminando hacia el estudio, yo me quede parada aun sin comprender en que gran lio me acababa de meter. Lo pensé un segundo pero siendo sincera no me parecía tan malo.

Luego acompañe a Edward hacia el estudio y cuando entre lo vi buscar desesperado alguna cosa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Pregunte haciendo que él me mirara una decima de segundo y luego volviera a lo suyo.

-No lo creo, son papeles aburridos- Y siguió en su búsqueda.

-¿Algo importante?- Pregunte levantando una ceja y sin apartarme de la puerta.

-Calificaciones, boletas, tickets y comprobantes, cosas de la escuela- Y hundió su cabeza en los cajones de un escritorio.

-¿Y eso?- Di dos pasos hacia adelante y cruce los brazos frente al pecho.

El me miro y me sonrió. –Inscripciones, debo poner las cosas en orden, recuerda que estudiare la carrera- Y volvió a lo suyo.

-Entiendo- Lo observe bastante rato y luego hable. –Supongo que no debo molestar- E hice un ademan para marcharme, pero él me detuvo.

-No, tú nunca me molestas- Dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio y camino hacia mí. –Te he tenido abandonada, lo admito- Se detuvo a centímetros de mi. –Se que convivir con Alice no es fácil y yo he estado bastante atareado con el instituto para pasar más tiempo contigo, pero te juro amor que si quiero- Me tomo de las manos. Yo dude un segundo.

-¿Si quieres qué?- Pregunte si moverme.

-Estar contigo, quiero ser yo quien te lleve al instituto y también quien te vaya a buscar, y quiero prometerte que apenas pasen mis exámenes y todo este enrollo, no me despegare ningún momento de ti- Me sonrió.

-Edward… yo no te estoy reclamando nada- Dije tiernamente. –Entiendo lo que pasas y que tienes que hacerlo, no voy a reclamarte.- Le devolví la sonrisa.

El me miro sorprendido un segundo. –Y descuida, puedo sobrevivir a Alice- Me solté suavemente de sus manos y lo abrace.

-Gracias por entenderlo- Y me devolvió el abrazo.

Entonces despego su rostro de mi costado y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mis labios, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Aww… no quise molestar- Era Alice que se asomo y al vernos junto volvió a salir.

-Ya no importa Ali- El me soltó con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-No quise interrumpir- Dijo desde afuera.

-Pero ya lo hiciste así que ni modo-Edward le volvió a responder.

-De verdad que no sabía Ed- Se asomo por la puerta, Edward y yo reíamos despacio. –No se burlen de mi- Dijo con un ademan infantil que hizo que Edward y yo riéramos mas. –Ya basta, son malos conmigo- Y termino de entrar, ese último comentario y la dulzura de sus palabras la hicieron parecer extremadamente tierna, al menos ante mí.

-¿Qué paso Ali?- Pregunto Edward.

-Venia a preguntar si tenían hambre para que sirviera el almuerzo- Me miraba dulcemente.

-Si yo si tengo- Dije sonriéndole.

-Lo siento chicas, pero debo llevar estos papeles al correo y luego pasare al instituto- Comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio. –Disfruten la comida por mi- Tomo los papeles y comenzó a salir. –Diviértanse- Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y luego se marcho diciéndole adiós a su hermana.

Yo la mire un segundo y luego nos reímos sin saber por qué.

Pronto las dos estábamos en la mesa comiendo, platicábamos de todo y de nada, a veces reinaba el silencio pero era un silencio agradable. Me sentía bien, ella y yo solas en casa, solo comiendo, y riendo, era tan re confortable, tan agradable, tan pacifico que desee que nunca se acabara.

Pero no, se acabo, después de comer ella y yo limpiamos la mesa y la ayude a lavar los pocos trastos que utilizamos. Justo después de terminar Alice tomo mi mano y me miro con unos ojos que eran difíciles descifrar.

-Te tengo un obsequio- Sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Un obsequio?- Aun no lo comprendía del todo.

-Si, ven conmigo- Entonces empezó a subir hacia su habitación.

-¿Alice?- Y al no obtener respuesta comencé a seguirla. Ella corría ágilmente hasta que llego, claro está, antes que yo, y al llegar entro y cerró la puerta tras ella. Atrás de ella llegue yo, sin embargo, no podía abrir la puerta ya que esta se encontraba cerrada.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás allí?- Pregunte tontamente, de sobra sabía que estaba allí. Pero no obtuve respuesta.

-¿Alice?- Volví a preguntar pero esta vez golpee la puerta.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta.

-Alice abre la puerta- Pedí golpeando suavemente.

-Un momento- Escuche su voz desde adentro y algunos ruidos lo acompañaron.

-¿Qué haces? – Pedí desde afuera pero sin golpear.

-Paciencia Bella- Fue mi única respuesta, así que me resigne a quedarme afuera por un buen rato.

Pasaron cerca de 2 minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Y allí estaba ella de pie mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ven- Me tendió su mano.

-¿Qué pretendes?- La mire algo confundida.

-Ven ¿Si?, confía en mí- Me detuve un segundo y mejor no lo pensé, tome su mano. Ella sonrió más. –Cierra tus ojos- Pidió.

-¿Cerrar los ojos?- Pregunte como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Si, por favor- Suplico con esos ojitos de cachorro, claro que, nunca le he podido negar nada.

-Ok, cerrare los ojos- Y los cerré, ella apretó mi mano.

-Ven- Entonces empezó a guiarme hacia algún lugar de la habitación, no sabía porque estaba nerviosa, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, sin duda toda la tranquilidad vivida hace rato se esfumo. Entonces nos detuvimos.

-Abre los ojos- Pidió en mi odio, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo, y temerosa abrí los ojos.

Frente a mí se encontraba un vestido azul extendido sobre la cama.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Recuerdas el día de compras, cuando me desaparecí por un rato, vi este vestido y no pude evitar pensar en que se vería lindo en ti, así que fui y lo compre… y quiero dártelo para que lo uses esta noche- Me sonreía con dulzura, era cierto que a mí no me gustaban los vestidos, pero… por alguna extraña razón me agradaba que ella me lo hubiera comprado a mí.

-Es… es hermoso- Una sonrisa boba apareció en mi rostro.

-Lo sé, me encanto… y se veras más hermoso en ti- Me miraba con dulzura y me sentí estremecer. –Vamos pruébatelo- Pidió

-¿Ahora?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Sí, venga- Tras su petición accedí y me lo probé. Entre al baño y tarde cerca de 10 minutos en ponérmelo, pero sin duda, Alice sabía lo que hacía, el vestido me había quedado perfecto.

-Te vez… te vez hermosa- Ella no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Pedí.

-No solo lo creo, lo afirmo… eres muy hermosa- Vi esa luz en sus ojitos que tanto me gustaba.

-Gracias- Dije con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Le encantara a Edward- La vi darme la espalda, sin duda esa última oración no me había agradado como yo esperaba. Luego volvió hacia mí. –Esta noche será genial ya lo veras- Me sonrió entonces el ambiente tenso se volvió a despejar.

-¿Y qué usaras esta noche?- Me miro curiosa y luego se acerco a mí, temí a lo que pudiera pasar.

-Esa… es mi sorpresa- Lo susurro tan cerca de mí que me quede paralizada aun sin poderlo procesar, a cambio ella se marcho.

La tarde paso tranquila entre preparativos y momentos de tensión, todos estaban emocionados por la visitas de los Hale y bueno, yo tenía mucha curiosidad.

La noche llego, yo estaba tomando mi baño, Alice de seguro ya estaba lista ya que había decidido arreglarse antes que yo y moría de ganas por verla, no es que me importara, es solo que, entre mujeres esto es muy común ¿cierto?.

Termine de bañarme y me coloque el vestido, todo dentro del baño, ya cuando me encontré lista salí, y oh sorpresa… Alice estaba de pie frente al espejo, traía un vestido blanco con azul, un azul tierno, le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, traía un corte en v y no traía mangas, me encantaba, era sencillo y bastante sexy tratándose de ella.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto acercándose a mí.

Yo ni siquiera era capaz de articular una palabra, estaba muda, ella me había dejado muda, me encantaba lo bien que le sentaba ese vestido, casi podía babear y no podía apartar mi vista de su cuerpo.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un no?- Pregunto más cerca de mí, y con cierto tono sensual.

-Si… digo no, me encanta como te vez- Y en mi boca se formo la sonrisa más tonta que me pudo salir.

Ella soltó una risita, entonces me tomo de la cintura. –Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- Y la vi recorrerme con su mirada.

Sentí por un momento que me estaba desnudado con la vista y trague pesadamente saliva. –Deberíamos bajar- Eso lo dije tímidamente, claro que, yo deseaba quedarme aquí con ella pero… quien sabe qué pasaría si yo hacía eso.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y nos tuvimos que separar.

-Adelante- Pidió ella apartándose de mí y caminando hasta el tocador. La puerta se abrió y entro Esme, tan resplandeciente con un vestido rosa con tonos delicados, me encanto.

-¿Cómo van chicas?- Pregunto mientras entraba y nos localizaba dentro de la habitación. Yo, distinto a Alice, aun me encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar y sin hacer nada.

-¿Tienes zapatos para este vestido?- Pregunto Esme con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo creo- Hable mirando mis pies descalzos.

-Espera…- Alice nos interrumpió. –Tengo unos que te quedaran perfectos- Dejo lo que hacía y se adentro en el gran armario en busca de su cometido. No tardo y salió con unos zapatos bajos del mismo azul que mi vestido. –Estos se verán perfectos en ti- Dijo mientras lo ponía en el suelo para que yo los calzara.

Tarde un segundo en ponérmelos y me encontré con que realmente eran cómodos y lindos, mire mis pies unos segundos antes de ver las caras fascinadas de Alice y su mama.

-Te quedan fabulosos- Esme sonreía. –Solo hay que hacer algo con ese cabello y listo- Entonces Alice sonrió y me miro con esa mirada que tanto me gustaba.

-Yo me encargo de eso mama- Dijo ella, a lo que Esme asintió y luego se fue.

Alice ya estaba lista, desde su peinado despeinado, su vestido y sus zapatos de líneas delgados y un poco altos. Ella me sentó en el banquito de su tocador y Comenzó a cepillar mi cabello.

-Me encanta tu cabello- Susurro cerca de mi oído.

-A mí me gusta más el tuyo- Respondí mientras la miraba por el espejo.

Ella sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, aunque no entendí nada, todo lo que hizo fue cepillar mi cabello y acomodarlo porque para mí no había mucha diferencia… o ¿es que acaso no se apreciar estas cosas?

Ya listas nos miramos un rato.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunte quitándole unos mechones del cabello.

-Tranquila no… nerviosa, mucho.- Respondió sonriéndome torpemente.

La tome de las manos y deposite un beso en sus delicadas manos.

-Ya verás que cuando todo haya terminado nos estaremos riendo de este momento- Respire profundo por la punzada que sentía en el pecho e intentaba creer que lo que había dicho sería correcto.

-Gracias Bella- Y soltando mis manos se aferro a mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo en el que yo correspondí con la misma necesidad que ella… ella era mía, y después de esta noche lo seguiría siendo, ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de soltarla.

-Estoy lista- Me tomo de la mano y salimos. Yo solo le sonreí.

Titubeamos un poco antes de llegar abajo pero llegamos, entonces nos topamos con que los Hale acababan de llegar.

-Alice, Bella, vengan a saludar- Pidió Esme desde la sala.

Quise dar un paso pero Alice me detuvo.

La mire con ternura. –Todo estará bien- Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Alice estaba congelada. –No podre verlo- Ella apretaba fuertemente mi mano.

-Si podrás- Solté su mano y tome su rostro entre mis manos. –Alice mírame- Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. –Te prometo que todo irá bien ¿Confías en mi?-

Ella se mantuvo quieta un segundo y sonriendo afirmo con un suave movimiento.

Entonces caminamos hacia allí.

Al llegar me encontré con Edward que me abrazo entonces Alice camino sola hasta la puerta donde saludo a una mujer pelirroja, luego saludo a un hombre alto, rubio del porte de Carlisle y también saludo a Rose, alcance a ver que alguien entraba antes de que Edward comenzara la presentación.

-Victoria- Saludo Edward a aquella bella pelirroja.

-Edward… mira qué guapo estas- Ella le dio una rápida mirada.

-Ya se- Dijo antes de continuar. -Quiero presentarte a mi novia- El me soltó un poco mientras aquella mujer me saludaba al igual que su esposo quien me fue presentado como James. Pocos segundos después apareció Rose quien me saludo con un beso en la mejilla antes de irse con Emmett y segundos después vi a alguien acercarse a mí.

Un segundo… yo lo conozco, yo sé quien es… es ese chico rubio que me ayudo a encontrar a Alice ayer, es el mismo… y el es… él es ¿Jasper?

-Hola- En sus labios se formo una sonrisa bastante sorprendida. –Bella… ¿Cómo estás?- Se inclino un poco y beso mi mejilla.

Yo no supe que responder, estaba confundida y bloqueada, estaba shockeada, por una parte me dio gusto verle de nuevo, pero por otro lado… él era el ex novio de Alice, sentía que comenzaba a odiarlo sin justificación aparente.

-Hola- Dije secamente sin querer.

-¿Así que eres la novia de Edward?- Me pregunto muy sonriente.

-Si, lo soy- Y tome a mala gana la mano de Edward para que lo viera.

-Valla que sorpresa…- El siguió hablando pero no pude escuchar mas, tenía un gran debate en mí, mi cabeza lo aprobaba, mi corazón lo reprobaba.

Pronto nos hallamos en la mesa, y para mala suerte de Jasper, el se sentó junto a Alice, lo que hacía que lo odiara mas, me sentía enfadada, me sentía demasiado molesta como para disfruta la cena. Alice me miro un segundo y pude ver en sus ojos que ella también no deseaba eso así que me sentí más tranquila, sin embargo, cuando Jasper por intentar alcanzar algo rozo la mano de Alice, de nuevo sentía la rabia correr por mis venas hasta distribuirse por todo mi cuerpo, me estaba poniendo mal, sentía calor emanar de mi cuerpo, la situación se me estaba saliendo de control.

La conversación en la mesa era bastante intensa, Edward y Jasper parecían tener mucho de qué hablar en esos temas, Emmett solo se limitaba a comer y hacer cursilerías con Rose, Carlisle y James estaban igual de prendidos en la charla como los otros dos muchachos, Victoria y Esme tenían su propio tema de conversación, sin embargo, Alice y yo solo nos dirigíamos miradas, las de ella con preocupación y cierta angustia, las mías con resignación e impotencia, mas cuando el chico rubio quería acaparar su atención. La cena no se llevo más de 30 minutos, así que básicamente se vino terminando cerca de las 8 de la noche, entonces roge, suplique al cielo que se marcharan, no porque no me hubieran agradado, me parecía una familia genial, sin embargo, Jasper me lo arruinaba todo.

Carlisle y James enseguida se fueron a su estudio, parecía que tenían demasiado de que hablar, Emmett y Rose se encontraban en la sala viendo algún partido en la televisión, mientras Esme y Victoria se habían desaparecido al subir las escaleras, Jasper y Alice se encontraban "viendo el partido", a mi me pareció que él quería estar junto a ella, mientras que Edward y yo, fingíamos ver el partido, siendo sincera no supe si él lo veía o no, yo no lo estaba viendo, mi mirada estaba en otro lado y no precisamente sobre Edward. A kilómetros podía sentir la incomodidad de Alice, sin duda que aquel chico la incomodaba y mas el hecho de que no se despegara de ella ni un solo segundo.

-Con permiso- Alice se levanto de su lugar y pasando por todos comenzó a caminar a otro lado.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Edward sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana.

-Necesito un poco de aire- "_Que pretexto más tonto_", quise levantarme de mi lugar e ir tras ella pero algo me detuvo, mas bien, alguien me detuvo.

Jasper salió tras ella hasta el patio trasero que solo se dividía por una persiana de vidrio, o sea, que todos los que estábamos allí podíamos presenciar todo lo que pasara afuera, así que pudimos apreciar cuando Alice se sentó en las escaleras y Jasper la imito sentándose junto a ella.

Ahora sí, no podía ponerme peor, no creía que existirá algo peor para mí en este momento, todo parecía burlarse a carcajadas de mi, Alice estaba con él, seguramente estaban hablando de algo muy privado, algo que no debíamos escuchar, algo que no sabía que era y me mataba la maldita curiosidad, tenía tantas ganas de pararme, caminar hasta el, tomar al gilipollas del brazo y gritarle con todas mis fuerzas en su cara: "_Alice no te quiere… RESIGNATE_", claro, pero estaba más que obvio que eso no podía hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, no supe con exactitud, mas porque, me pareció excesivamente eterno, no podía apartar mi vista de ellos, cada segundo era como una infinidad, algo que no podía evitar que pasara. Emmett se levanto y hablo:

-¿Alguien gusta un trago?- Pregunto mirándonos atento.

-Yo- Pedí, no, casi lo grite, necesitaba eso. Edward me miro atónito.

-¿Tomaras?- Podía notar lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Si, bueno, uno no es malo- Una sonrisa falsa se formo en mis labios.

-Porque no traes para todos- Pidió Rose.

-Si, trae para todos- Termino Edward de pedir.

- Correcto- Entonces se encamino, no tardo demasiado y volvió con una bandeja con tragos, uno para cada quien. Todos cogieron uno.

-¿Crees que ellos quieran?- Emmett pregunto a Edward asiendo referencia a Jasper y Alice.

-No creo, mejor no los interrumpimos- Al volver la vista Edward me sonrió, sin embargo, por el calibre de su comentario… yo quería matarlo.

-Cierto, hasta capaz, se reconcilian y vuelven- Rose hablo, y yo los acabe con mi mirada, claro, ellos no lo notaron.

Cogí aquella bebida entre las manos y no lo pensé, la bebí toda, hasta que no quedara nada en el vaso. Edward me tomo de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Estás bien?- El estaba realmente preocupado por mí, y como no estarlo, yo nunca tomaba y esta vez lo hice sin ni siquiera pensarlo, hasta yo estaba preocupada por mí.

Como respuesta asentí con un leve movimiento, sentía que si abría la boca una bocanada de fuego saldría de esta. Pero de repente alcance a ver algo que sacudió todo mi sistema, algo que hizo insignificante el ardor en la garganta provocándome un fuerte dolor en el pecho… Alice y Jasper… se estaban besando.

Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?- Edward me tomo el rostro entre sus manos lo cual aparto mi atención de Alice para centrarla en el. Yo no podía responder, y es que todo mi cuerpo se negaba a querer dar una respuesta, estaba inmóvil.

-¿Todo bien?- Emmett se había acercado a nosotros ya algo preocupado.

-Ella no está acostumbrada a tomar, creo que es eso- El dijo bastante serio, lo cierto, era que no se acercaba ni tantito a mi realidad. Esa imagen permanecía en mis ojos, los labios de Alice en los de aquel tío, sus labios en unos que no eran los míos, sentía un vacio, era como si todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotras nada quedara, entonces me hiciera falta algo. Edward volvió a hablar.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa amor?- Pobre, ni siquiera tenía voluntad para abrir la boca.

-¿Paso algo?- Una voz gruesa llamo la atención de todos, Jasper acababa de entrar y atrás de él venía Alice.

-Creo que a Bella le afecto el trago- Rose dijo algo preocupada.

-No… estoy bien- Por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca, por fin fui capaz de decir algo, claro que sin mencionar que el pecho me dolía y tenía una presión muy fastidiosa ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ese beso me había afectado tanto?

-¿Segura?, ¿No quieres un vaso con agua?- Edward pregunto, realmente se había preocupado por mí.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Le dedique la sonrisa más honesta que pude, me dolía todo, me ardían los ojos, sin embargo trataba de fingir solo para él.

-Está bien- Volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, Alice me miraba con cierta curiosidad y preocupación, esa mirada ya la conocía. Entonces me sentí miserable.

-Me siento cansada, mejor me voy a dormir- Se lo dije a Edward y me puse de pie. –Con permiso- Le di un beso rápido en la boca y luego me aparte. Escuche a Alice mencionar mi nombre, sin embargo no me detuve, estaba mal, estaba herida, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, estaba confundida, necesitaba estar lejos de Jasper.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, llegue hasta la habitación, entre y me tire bocabajo sobre la cama, apreté una almohada contra mi rostro y llore. Llore sin saber porque, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se liberaba de algo muy pesado y fastidioso, llore de confusión y un dolor que no tenía sentido. Cuando me sentí más tranquila levante el rostro, mire el reloj en la pared, marcaba las 10 pm, ya era tarde, entre al baño y me lave la cara con abundante agua, quería borrar todas las imágenes y toda esa rabia que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. No podía evitarlo, era como fuego que corría por mis venas, no sabía que sucedía conmigo, quería arrancarle la cabeza a ese gilipollas, eso deseaba.

Vestí una pijama que había cogido para dormir y me la puse con cierto enfado, me detuve antes de salir del baño, entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió, escuche que alguien entraba y luego se cerró. Me quede inmóvil tras la puerta, en vez de sentirme más tranquila, comencé a sentirme más enfadada, me sentía más molesta, sentía que me hervía la sangre solo en pensar que Jasper la había besado, una oleada de emociones me golpeo. Tarde un poco antes de recuperar el control, y con el poco autocontrol que conseguí, me aventure a salir.

Ella estaba frente al tocador quitándose el maquillaje y algunos accesorios que había usado esa noche, yo pase de largo y me senté en la cama, solo a observarla, el verla allí como si nada me hacía sentir peor.

-Ha ido bien ¿Cierto?- Su delicada voz rompió el silencio terminando de quitarse el poco rubor que le quedaba.

-Para ti, si creo que lo haya sido- Bufe con cierta molestia, el que dijera eso fue un golpe al estomago.

Apenas termino con su maquillaje me miro confundida. -¿Estás bien?- Pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Yo sí, no se tu- Estaba contestando con bastante sarcasmo, yo no era así, y no tenía idea de porque me estaba comportando de esta manera, lo peor era que no podía evitarlo tampoco.

-Pues yo no creo que estés bien, no me gusta el tono con el que me estás hablando-Ella endureció un poco sus palabras, supe que se estaba enfadando.

-Pues es el único que tengo ahora, no me importa si te gusta o no- Me levante y le di la espalda como si caminara a la ventana.

-Pues no me gusta- Su voz recobro dulzura, así como notable enfado rayando un tono infantil, como si fuera a llorar, dude un poco ante mi actitud. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?- La escuche más cerca y supe que estaba detrás mío.

Así que gire para que quedáramos de frente. –Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿Qué te pasa?- La mire con enojo, pero sobre todo con mucho dolor.

-No entiendo porque me preguntas eso, eres tu quien se está comportando extraña conmigo- Ella también tenía dolor en sus palabras.

-Ahora resulta- Dijo con burla, sentía que los ojos me ardían otra vez. –Yo soy quien se está comportando extraña- Desvié la mirada de ella.

-No entiendo que quieres decirme, así que te agradecería mucho que fueras más directa- Su tono de voz era elevado y cuando vi sus ojos los encontré cristalinos mas no lloraba aun.

-¿Quieres que sea directa?, está bien, lo voy a ser, te vi Alice… vi como lo besabas, besaste a ese que según tu no querías ni ver- Yo también subí la voz, los ojos me ardían demasiado sin embargo no iba a llorar.

-¿Besarlo? ¿De qué hablas?- El tono de su voz bajo drásticamente.

-Hablo de tu ex novio, de Jasper, acaso crees que soy idiota, los vi perfectamente con mis ojos- Le reclame mientras apretaba fuerte mente mis puños, me hervía la sangra, tanto que sentía que quemaba.

-¿Y eso que tiene? No entiendo porque te pones así- Las lagrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos, sin embargo me sentía suficientemente mal como para doblegarme ante eso.

-Estás jugando, maldición, se supone que lo odiabas, ¿o qué?, no me digas que cambiaste de opinión- Estaba casi gritando, ya no me importaba si alguien me escuchaba.

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te incumbe- Sus rostro estaba impactado de tristeza. –Me lastiman tus palabras-.

Bufe enfadada y le di la espalda un segundo, luego volví la vista a ella. –Es que sigo sin comprender por que demonios lo besaste, Alice besaste a ese imbécil- Baje el tono de voz, sin embargo, seguía reprochando algo sin sentido.

-Pues yo no encuentro nada de malo en eso, tú besas a cada rato a Edward y yo no te digo nada, jamás te he reprochado eso- Ella apretaba sus puños y miraba al suelo.

Yo, por otra parte recibí un gran golpe al estomago que me descoloco un segundo. –Eso es muy distinto, Edward es mi novio, Jasper y tu no son nada, no tenias porque haberlo besado- La miraba con rabia, mientras ella seguía mirando al suelo.

-Pues tú lo dijiste, Edward es tu novio, así que no entiendo porque estas celosa- Ella seguía hablando bajo, con la vista al suelo lo que me hacía imposible ver su rostro.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa?, por favor, no me hagas reír- Me plante más cerca de ella, entonces levanto su rostro, hasta entonces, todo el enfado, toda la molestia desapareció,… ella estaba llorando.

-Entonces no entiendo porque estas así…-Ella hablo más fuerte mientras rodaban gruesas gotas por sus mejillas. –Yo a diario debo ver como besas a Edward enfrente de mí y jamás te digo nada ¿Entonces no sé que me reprochas?, tu y yo no somos nada- Esto último lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, me partió el corazón verla así, tan triste por mi culpa, por ser tan jodidamente idiota, y entonces lo entendí, todo lo que quería hacer es que ella dejara de llorar.

Así que no pensé demasiado en lo que estaba por hacer, tome su rostro entre mis manos y deposite un suave beso en sus labios temiendo que me empujara o rechazase, pero no lo hiso, solo mantuvo sus labios junto a los míos, tan solo un roce que me pereció demasiado re confortable, entonces me separe lentamente, ella seguía llorando y yo me sentía cada vez peor.

-Lo siento Alice, lo siento tanto- La abrace y ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Soy una gran idiota, tienes razón- Sin poderlo controlar, yo también empecé a llorar. –No debí comportarme así contigo-.

-Cállate Bella- Hablo desde mi cuello, su aliento acaricio mi piel, lo débil de su voz retumbo en todos mis oídos.

La separe un poco de mi cuerpo y limpie las lagrimas de sus ojos con mis pulgares. –Ya no llores por favor, lo siento- Y bese largamente su frente. –A veces soy tan idiota, perdóname- Entonces se aferro con fuerza a mi cintura, apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. Yo le devolví el abrazo con fuerza y necesidad, me sentía tan mal.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo abrazadas, no supe cuanto fue porque perdí la noción del tiempo, lo único que me importaba era todo eso que estaba sintiendo, su respiración en mi cuello, sus manos en mi espalda, su inconfundible y penetrante aroma a vainilla en mi nariz.

No paso más hasta que ella me soltó. –Eres tan tonta Bella- Susurro alejándose un poco de mi, pero mantuvo sus manos junto a las mías.

-Si, lo se- Susurre dándole una pequeña y tímida sonrisa que ella me devolvió. –Lo siento- Volví a susurrar viendo lo hinchado de sus ojitos por haber llorado.

Nos miramos un rato antes de que me soltara y fuera por su pijama, mientras yo me acomode en la cama a esperarla, no paso tanto tiempo antes de que lista se acostara junto a mí, y acunándola con mis brazos la acerque a mi costado dándole un suave beso en la frente. Ella levanto sus ojitos y me miro con dulzura, yo le sonreí mientras me sentí estremeces, me dio un largo y tierno beso en los labios antes de desearme buenas noches y cerrar sus ojitos para dormir, yo la mire largo rato sintiéndome bien, acaricie sus delgados bracitos y admirando como el sueño la vencía, me sentí segura cuando el último beso de sus labios se había sellado en mi boca hacia unos minutos, entonces el beso con Jasper dejo de importarme.

Yo, sin sueño me quede junto a ella, pretendiendo que podía dormir mientras se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza una palabra que realmente me hacía dudar mucho… _"Celos", "¿De verdad me había puesto celosa?"._

* * *

_Porfaaa! un review, siiii!_

_Me encantaa ver review porqe me ace pensar qe ai personas ke leen lo qe escribo(:_


	6. Jueves Historias

Holaa :$ Lo see soy una mala personaa tarde muchisisisiiimo en subirlo pero tuve muchos problemas con mi compu y mi cabezaa pero al final ya esta, el siguiente cap... ya casi termina por lo que espero que aun la sigan!

Gracias por sus comentarios y todo lo que me an puesto de verdad muchas muchas gracias, solo por ustedes continuo!

Weno, crepusculo no me pertenece nada! solo tome un poqitos los personajes para hacer mi retorcida historia! Advertenciiaa: Es un femmlash.. pero qe digo, si esto ya lo deben saber desde hace mucho :$

* * *

Jueves (Historia)

Todo se encontraba entre penumbras, me encontraba en la sala de la casa de los Cullen eso era seguro, estaba el mismo sillón, la pantalla, todo exactamente como yo lo recordaba sin embargo no recordaba haberme levantado, no tenía idea de cómo era posible que yo me encontrara parada en aquel lugar, lo último que recordaba era a Alice entre mis brazos, yo no podía haberme levantado así que yo debía estar soñando. Gire despacio dándome cuenta que todo seguía en penumbras.

-Ahh…-Se escucho un gemido en el viento, un gemido cálido pero familiar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunte insegura.

-Ohh aahh…- Volví a escuchar gemidos más fuertes.

-¿Alice?... ¿Eres tú?-Volví a preguntar con cierto temor. Después todo se volvió silencio y obscuridad.

-Maldición estoy soñando, debo despertar- Apoye mis manos en mi cabeza, y me di un golpe en la mejilla.

- Aahh!…- Pero esta vez fue más fuerte y como si fuera un grito ahogado.

-¿ALICE?- Grite más desesperada, comenzaba a asustarme y sentirme impaciente.

-Maldita sea, ¿Alice eres tú? ¡Contéstame!- Si, estaba sintiendo miedo, sabía que estaba soñando pero el hecho de que en mi sueño Alice estuviera sufriendo me producía cierto dolor agudo en el pecho. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo.

-Oh Dios…aahh- Eran gemidos cada vez más fuertes, yo podía recordarlos de algún lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte al vacio.

-Ah sí, aahh- Sus gemidos fueron disminuyendo de intensidad.

-Maldición no lo entiendo… ¿Qué está pasando?- Di dos pasos más, antes de que una fuerte luz cegara mis ojos y mientras mis pupilas poco a poco se adaptaban a la intensidad de aquella luz, pude ir descubriendo lo que entre ella se encontraba.

Estaba Alice en mi habitación, en mi cama, haciendo el amor conmigo, como aquella vez, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados con perfección, sentí un fuerte escalofrió que sacudió mi cuerpo, estábamos juntas. Me quede un segundo observando aquella escena frente a mi antes de que comenzara a sentir una pesadez y unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo… ¿Por qué?, y entonces lo entendí, como si la situación contestara mi pregunta mi cuerpo sobre ella comenzó a deformarse hasta convertirse en él. Ahora no era yo la que le hacía el amor, era Jasper quien se encontraba junto a ella, envolviéndola, abrazándola, tocándola.

-NOOOOOO!- Grite con desesperación. –Eso no puede ser- Comencé a sentir que una fuerza sobre natural me arrastraba fuera de esa imagen. –Noooooooo! – Grite una vez más antes de sentir como si mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo y me sacudiera violentamente.

Y entonces me hallaba sentada sobre la cama, con la respiración forzada y con una opresión en el pecho. No supe con exactitud cuánto tiempo me costó reponerme de ese sueño así como tampoco recuerdo con exactitud cómo me vestí y como comencé a bajar las escaleras.

Tenía que admitirlo, ese sueño había sido demasiado para mí, no era capaz de reponerme de lo que en sueños mis ojos habían visto, no podía tampoco comprender porque aquello me resultaba demasiado doloroso, y/o porque me sentía tan de malas.

Estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras cuando mi torpeza hizo aparición, tropecé y tuve la sensación de que los últimos dos escalones los bajaría rodando, sin embargo eso no sucedió, Emmett me había alcanzado a sostener antes de que mi cuerpo tocara el duro y frio piso bajo mis pies, y de verdad hoy hubiera preferido haber caído.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado al no notar ninguna reacción de mi parte.

-Si- Susurre con un tono demasiado seco sin haberlo querido. –Estoy bien- Termine un poco más suave para no sonara grosera, y es que, bueno, el me había salvado de unos buenos moratones.

-¿Segura? Me parce que no es así- Y entonces como si lo hubiera invocado en mis labios se formo una sonrisa falsa.

-No te preocupes- Con cuidado me volví a poner de pie soltando sus brazos –Estoy bien, solo fue el susto- Y entonces agradecí su ingenuidad o el hecho de que no insistiera.

-Bueno… ten más cuidado- Y con una sonrisa me dio una palmada en el hombro antes de que Edward apareciese detrás de él.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar a lo que sin querer sentí una pesadez.

-Si, pierde cuidado- Le dedique una apenas perceptible sonrisa. –Ya sabes que a veces puedo ser muy torpe- Al tiempo que pase un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

-No digas eso mi amor- Se acerco a mí y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo que yo no respondí. –Ven- Tomo mi mano y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el comedor, lo único cierto es que solo quería desaparecer de allí.

Caminamos hasta el comedor, yo de la mano de Edward mientras me cuestionaba lo siguiente. ¿Dónde estaba Alice? Edward movió la silla y yo me senté, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Dónde está Alice?- Susurre a Edward pretendiendo que los demás presentes en la mesa no escucharan.

-Tuvo que irse temprano a la universidad cariño- Contesto Esme asentando el desayuno frente a mí.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte- Ed continuo comenzando con su desayuno. –Yo te llevare a la universidad- Me miro un segundo antes de volver a su desayuno.

-Entiendo- Mire el platillo delante de mí y sin muchas ganas comencé a comer.

El desayuno fue muy en silencio, cada quien en lo suyo, o es que yo me había levantado de muy mal humor y todos lo notaron o no habían muchos ánimos en esta casa.

Varios minutos después Edward y yo nos despedíamos dispuestos a marcharnos, subimos al auto y este comenzó la marcha.

-Bella… ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Edward mirándome un segundo.

-Lo estoy- Conteste secamente.

-No me lo parece… mi amor, no dudes en contarme nada- Pidió bajando un poco la velocidad del auto.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte… solo no me levante de humor-Gire la cara a la ventanilla.

-Pues si me preocupo… Bella lo que te pase a ti a mi me interesa- Explico subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

-Solo es mal humor Edward… no quiero tener que discutirlo- También eleve un poco el tono de mi voz.

-¿Alice te hizo algo?- Pregunto serio con el mismo tono de voz.

Mis cejas se fruncieron, mis venas se llenaron de coraje y entonces lo mire sin comprender su pregunta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunte con claro fastidio.

-¿Qué si mi hermana te hizo algo?- Sonaba exigente y molesto.

-Por supuesto que no Edward, Alice se ha portado bien conmigo… ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?- Lo mire enfadada.

-Perdóname, pero es que no entiendo tu comportamiento- Ya no estaba molesto… más bien estaba afligido. –No sé como sentirme cuando te pones así… ni siquiera me quieres decir porque- Se detuvo en un semáforo y entonces note sus ojos tristes.

Baje la vista a mis piernas por un segundo y lo pensé mejor… Es verdad que él no tenía nada que ver, es mas no tenía nada de culpa en todo lo que me estaba pasando, mas bien, Edward era la única víctima que saldría herida dentro de toda esta situación, y claro que mi comportamiento no era el mismo… hasta yo me estaba desconociendo.

-Lo lamento- Dije más tranquila mirando sus ojos. –No sé qué me pasa, son muchas cosas- Le dedique una sonrisa rota.

El me miro un segundo y sonrió. –No tienes que preocuparte de nada mi amor, estoy contigo… siempre voy a estarlo- Eso ultimo fue como una bala de plata en el corazón de un vampiro, me sentí la basura más grande del planeta tierra.

-No he tenido noticias de Charlie, eso me tiene muy tensa y preocupada- Cambie rápido el tema de conversación.

El siguió mirándome y luego contesto. –No lo estés, debe tener demasiado que hacer y no ha podido llamarte, ya lo veras… pronto te llamara- Y acaricio mi mejilla de una manera tan dulce que en tiempos atrás me hubiera hecho estremecer… hoy solo pudo causarme más angustia.

-¿Y si algo le paso?- Lo mire angustiada.

-No lo creo mi amor… ya sabríamos algo, no tienes por qué preocuparte- Me dedico una suave sonrisa antes de volver la vista al frente y comenzar a avanzar.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, me sentía extraña, de mal humor, sin ganas de hacer nada, sin ganas de ver a nadie, no estaba segura si se debía a que no sabía nada de Charlie o… por Alice, mi sueño y el que no la hubiera visto. Pero eso era imposible, Alice era solo mi amiga, la hermana de mi novio, no era alguien por quien yo me pusiera así, no era nada por lo que debiera preocuparme.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar, Edward detuvo el coche y luego me miro algo interrogante. Yo lo mire un segundo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien, estaré bien- Trate de convencerlo a lo que me dedico una media sonrisa.

-Es imposible no hacerlo… Te amo ¿Sabes?- Soltó sin más. Me quede en silencio un momento y luego afirme levemente con la cabeza. –Así que todo irá bien, lo prometo- Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Igual… te t-te amo- Tartamudee "_Mierda_".

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y luego beso mis labios lentamente, apenas rozo mis labios y luego los unió en un suave beso, profundizo un poco más y por inercia correspondí a su beso entonces algo perturbador paso. Abrí apenas los ojos aun en aquel beso y me encontré con Alice frente a mí, con sus labios en los míos, y entonces se desataron mis demonios, el beso se volvió fuerte, agresivo, asfixiante hasta que me quede sin oxigeno y tuve que soltarlo entonces acababa de concientizar que era a Edward a quien había estado besando.

-Wow- Dijo respirando forzadamente. –No me esperaba esto- Tenía una amplia sonrisa.

Me quede un segundo en silencio tratando de comprender que había hecho y arrepintiéndome de antemano. –Debo ir a clases- Abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Nos vemos luego mi amor- Me sonrió una última vez. –Espera… casi lo olvido- Me detuve con un pie afuera y uno dentro. –Alice vendrá por ti- Susurro en medio con esa enorme sonrisa.

Entonces sentí una confusión terrible. Algo brincaba en mi pecho y me hacía sentir nerviosa. Luego termine de bajar, le di una última mirada a Edward antes de que arrancara el coche de nuevo y se marchara dejándome allí de pie.

-Valla… ya me estaba acostumbrando a no verlo- Bromeo Jake apareciéndose junto a mí.

-No estoy de humor para esto- Mi voz sonó tajante y demasiado segura.

-Espera…. ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto poniéndose frente a mí.

-Me levante del lado equivocado de la cama- Mientras terminaba de perder a Edward con mi vista.

-De eso ya me di cuenta- Hablo tomándome de los hombros. -¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

Lo mire a los ojos y hable. –No estoy segura, te juro Jake que si un camión pasara sobre mí en este momento, le estaría muy agradecida.- Mi cara fue neutra, el abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-Claramente no estás bien- Luego me soltó un hombro. –Bella…- comenzó a hablar mientras comenzábamos a caminar. –Soy tu mejor amigo y creo que puedes confiar en mí, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- Dijo ya bastante serio.

-Lo se Jake… pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera sé que es lo que me pasa- Y soltando su agarre comencé a caminar.

El se quedo quieto allí de pie y luego me alcanzo. –Entiendo…estas deprimida- Hablo junto a mí.

-Eso creo- Seguí caminando.

Entonces se quedo en silencio, y solo camino junto a mí, me acompaño a hasta mi casillero, tome mis cosas y luego ambos nos fuimos a nuestra clase juntos, Jake se mantuvo a mi lado y no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo me hacia compañía, quizás entendió que no tenía ganas de hablar de nada, que no quería saber nada.

En las clases estuve mucho mas distraída de lo normal, más que las otras veces, casi todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana, mas por aquella idea estúpida que ahora me daba vueltas y que pretendía que podía olvidar.

-Jake…- El estaba sentado junto a mí, claramente concentrado en la clase a lo que su respuesta fue un simple sonido. -¿Estas enamorado?- Pregunte neutral, sin ninguna emoción aparente.

-¿Qué?- Me miro muy sorprendido.

-¿Te has enamorado?- Volví a preguntar.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Me miro sin comprender mucho lo que decía.

-Es solo una pregunta- Conteste restándole importancia.

-Deberías saberlo tu- Me miro esperando una reacción de mi parte.

-No todo tiene que ser perfecto ¿Cierto?- Pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

-Nada es perfecto Bella, ni en la vida ni en el amor, si no existieran los problemas creo que no sería algo real- Me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo saber si estoy enamorada de verdad?-

-Bueno… eso solo lo sabrás y ya, hasta los problemas te parecerán perfectos- Me sonrió ampliamente.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Swan y Black, si quieren permanecer en mi clase deberán prestar atención, de lo contrario tendré que levantar un reporte- El maestro hablo fuerte y realmente cabreado a lo que Jake y yo respondimos un lo siento y continuo con su clase.

Supuse que al menos Jake si prestaba atención, yo por mi parte, estaba fugada de mi realidad y ansiosa por que el timbre sonara. No paso demasiado antes de que el final de la clase hiciera aparición.

-Jacob…- Lo mire seria, el me miro con intensidad.

-¿Jacob?... solo me dices así cuando necesitas de mi- Me reprocho jugando, yo sonreí honestamente por primera vez en el día.

-Es verdad- El rió conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres?, suéltalo- Jugó rodeándome los hombros con su brazo.

-Fúgate conmigo- Pedí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

El me miro confundido. -¿Qué cosa dijiste?-

-Si, lo que oíste, fúgate conmigo- Volví a pedir segura.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- Pregunto confundido pero divertido.

-Totalmente- Respondí.

El se quedo un rato en silencio como tratando de analizar lo que dije, y luego sonriendo contesto. –De acuerdo, podríamos huir en mi motocicleta con solo una muda de ropa hasta Manhattan y mientras tu consigues un trabajo de medio tiempo yo me prostituyo para pagar nuestro motel barato, ¿Qué dice?- Termino con una enorme sonrisa mientras yo reía de su comentario.

-No tontito… fuguémonos del instituto- Lo dije a un sonriente de su comentario anterior.

-Me imaginaba eso… aunque, empiezo a creer que algo anda muy mal contigo- Ya las risas se iban desvaneciendo.

-Tal vez…-Dije más seria. –Pero no quiero esta aquí, no me quiero quedar-

-Me hago una idea, estas deprimida y no quieres saber nada pero piensa que ya no falta tanto para el fin de las clases- Hablo más serio.

-Ya lo pensé, pero al menos por hoy no quiero quedarme más- De nuevo comencé a sentir la pesadez de mi mal humor.

-Dime una cosa…-Me miro fijamente a los ojos. -¿Esto tiene que ver con ella?-Pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no- Hable algo enfadada. -¿Por qué ahora todo lo que me pasa es culpa de Alice?- Le pregunte algo molesta.

-No Bella, no es así… ya te dije que yo no te voy a juzgar, me interesa tu felicidad y si quieres fugarte para ir a verla no tengo problema con ello, soy tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, siempre te voy a apoyar, aun en lo más estúpido que hagas- Me sonrió. –Así que salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta- El me sonrió y me tendió la mano.

Yo dude. -¿Por qué crees que quiero ir a donde esta ella?- Pregunte seria sin tomar su mano.

-No sé porque, pero sé que tengo razón, además… ella te rapto una vez así que es justo que tu se lo hagas a ella- Me guiño el ojo y sonrió.

Y entonces lo supe, Jake me conocía demasiado bien, incluso más de lo que yo me conozco a mi misma o bueno de lo que acepto de mi, sabía lo que pensaba antes de que yo se lo dijera y no me juzgaba…¿Qué más podía pedir?. –Vamos- Y tome su mano, salimos de salón, corrimos hasta el estacionamiento antes de que alguien lo notara y huimos en la motocicleta de Jake.

Me abrace al fuerte cuerpo de Jake y deje que el aire moviera mi cabello, estaba un poco nerviosa, esta era la primera vez que me salía de clase, bueno, sin contar ayer que no fue tanto como hoy… pero lo que haría hoy, quizás valía la pena.

-¿Al instituto ese?- Pregunto Jake sin mirarme.

-Si, allí mismo- Solté, supe que a Jake no le hizo mucha gracia pues tardo un poco en hablar.

-¿Algún plan para sacarla de allí?- Pregunto algo divertido.

-No creo que sea tan complicado- Y apreté mis brazos a su alrededor.

No dijo nada, solo aumento la velocidad.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, Jake detuvo la motocicleta.

-Llegamos- Susurro quitándose el casco.

-Jake quiero pedirte un favor- Igual me quite el casco.

-Puedo imaginarme que es- Soltó rascándose la cabeza.

Sonreí un segundo. –Me quedare y no creo que quieras quedarte a ver esto-.

El dudo un segundo y luego lentamente me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No hay problema Bella, me conformo con saber que estas mucho mejor que hace rato- Tomo el casco entre sus manos. –No dejes que decaiga esa sonrisa- Y sonriendo se coloco el casco nuevamente y diciéndome adiós con la mano, se marcho.

Yo me quede de pie mirándolo marcharse. Luego mire el enorme edificio ante mí y antes de hacer cualquier estupidez repace el plan. _"La busco, la convenzo y si por algún motivo no quiere… ¿Qué voy a hacer?" _Me quede pensativa, no había considerado eso, para Alice era fácil hacer estas cosas, ella era muy impulsiva, pero yo… yo no.

-Basta Bella, no seas cobarde- Me susurre y comencé a caminar hacia aquel instituto.

Mis pasos eran demasiado lentos, tenía algo de temor, no tenía la intención de que ella me rechazara mi grandioso plan de escape, camine por donde la vez anterior Jasper me había llevado, no fue demasiado difícil recordar cómo había sido eso, así que sin prisa me tome mi tiempo en llegar, subí las escaleras y enfrente mío estaba el dichoso salón donde seguramente estaba ella. Me detuve un minuto a respirar y a considerar si esta era una buena idea, de sobra sabía que no, pero eso ya no tenía importancia realmente. Me detuve un segundo respire sosteniendo el aliento y antes de dar un paso más alcance a oír una voz a mis espaldas que me sonó bastante familiar, así que me escondí en la primera pared que se me cruzo enfrente mientras escuche lo que se discutía.

-Vamos Alice… solo será una copa, como amigos- Esa fastidiosa voz también la conocía, era nada más y nada menos que de Jasper.

-Jasper no… no tengo tiempo, no quiero hacerlo- Respondió algo fastidiado, preste atención y parecía que las voces se acercaban más a mí.

-¿Por qué no?, ya te dije que será solo como amigos- Volvió a insistir.

-No me importa como sea, no quiero salir contigo- Dijo algo más molesta.

-Espera…- Escuche sus pasos detenerse. -¿Ya no sientes nada por mi?- Pregunto algo soberbio.

-Jasper suéltame, me lastimas- Su voz sonó dolida.

-No hasta que respondas, es que acaso ¿Ya no me quieres?- Pregunto fingiendo dolor, yo trague amargamente saliva.

-Lo hablamos ayer, entre tú y yo no hay nada y no tengo la intención de volver contigo así que por favor… suelta mi brazo- Ella exigió bastante seria.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta- El sonó algo enfadado y subió el tono de su voz. –Yo se que sientes algo por mí, ayer me besaste- El insistió, y yo lo odie, odie la manera en que le hablaba.

-Lo hice porque me lo pediste, porque sería la última vez que lo haría… Jasper ya no me interesas- Ella hablo más fuerte.

-Vamos eso es mentira… aun me amas- El hablo fuerte y Alice dio un pequeño gemido.

-Jasper me lastimas, ¡Suéltame!- Suplico bajando la voz.

-Di que aun me amas- El exigió bajando la voz. Y yo no pude soportarlo, él la estaba lastimando, la estaba chantajeando, la estaba obligando a decir algo que ella no quería.

-Eso es muy cobarde de tu parte- Salí detrás de la pared, mi voz sonó ronca de coraje.

-Bella…- Alice susurro con un hilo de voz, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su semblante era adolorido y frágil.

-Amm… Esto no es asunto tuyo- Jasper hablo algo indeciso.

-Lo es si la lastimas- Me acerque a los dos.

Jasper la soltó de inmediato, la miro algo adolorido. –No quería lastimarte- Sonó sincero, pero no calmo mi molestia. Alice miraba al suelo.

-Déjame en paz- Pidió.

-No entiendes Alice… no quiero perderte, no sé qué fue lo que hice mal, así que no me resigno a perderte- El sonó realmente afligido, pero yo estaba ciega de coraje.

-El que no entiende eres tu…- Hable seria. –Ella ya no te quiere, tendrás que resignarte- Ella levanto la vista y me miro.

El también me miro, luego la miro a ella y al ver que las cosas no se resolverían hoy, hizo un ademan con la cabeza y luego se marcho.

Nosotras nos mantuvimos en silencio bastante rato. – ¿Estás bien?- Pregunte acercándome, ella no respondió, ágilmente camino hasta mí y me abrazo, sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo y se aferro con fuerza a mí. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazadas, así que considere esta una oportunidad para romper el hielo. –Fuguémonos de aquí- Susurre en su oído.

Ella se aparto un poco de mi. –Vámonos de aquí, a donde sea, solo vámonos- Volví a susurrar.

-Pero… tengo clases- Susurro mirándome.

-No las tomes, ven conmigo- Y tome su mano. Ella miro nuestras manos juntas.

-¿Y si nos descubren?- Pregunto algo preocupada.

-No lo harán…- Le sonreí. Ella se quedo pensativa y temí que no fuera a aceptar.

-De acuerdo…- Ella me sonrió, metió su mano libre en su bolsillo y sacando una llave la coloco en mi mano. –Busca el auto en el estacionamiento, iré por mis cosas- Y me soltó, luego comenzó a apartarse de mí y antes de marcharse me sonrió ampliamente, vi aquella luz en sus ojos que antes no estaba y luego se fue.

Yo me quede de pie, aun sin comprender lo que acababa de hacer, poco después me di cuenta que debía darme prisa.

Baje lo más rápido que pude evitando tropezar con mis propio pies, llegue al estacionamiento y busque el inconfundible Mercedes, desactive la alarma y me detuve a esperar.

No tardo demasiado en aparecer ella, la vi correr por el campus hacia el estacionamiento y supe que debíamos marcharnos pronto, así que subí al auto, ella subió del otro lado y sin pensarlo demasiado arranque y me aleje del lugar.

Ella iba riendo.

-No puedo creerlo… me estoy fugando- Reía alegre, a lo que me contagio su risa.

-Lo estamos haciendo- Ella me miro sonriendo.

-Gracias- Susurro con melancolía.

-No tienes porque, te lo debía- Le devolví la sonrisa.

-No, de verdad, necesitaba esto- Su voz sonó seria pero alegre.

Yo la mire sin entender demasiado. –De nada- Entonces sentí que algo dentro de mi pecho se enloquecía.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Ella miro hacia el frente.

-A donde tú quieras- Sonreí, no supe si a ella o a mí misma.

-De acuerdo, se me ocurre un lugar- Me miro curiosa.

-Perfecto, guíame- Tome el volante con las dos manos y ella comenzó a darme las instrucciones a donde ir.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, era un parque pequeño algo apartado del centro, poco transitado, y bastante lindo.

-¿Es aquí?- Pregunte bajando la velocidad del auto.

-Si, aquí es- Hablo con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

Estacione el coche y nos bajamos, caminamos un rato hablando de nada y luego nos sentamos en el pasto cobijadas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Yo recarge mi espalda al tronco del gran árbol y Alice estaba acosta con la cabeza en mi regazo, con una mano entrelazada a la mía, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

-Quiero saber de ti- Hablo después de varios minutos en silencio.

-Mi vida no es tan interesante- La mire sonriendo, ella levanto la vista y también me miro. –Mejor cuéntame de ti- Levante la vista.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que no confía en mí?- Apretó un poco mas su mano a la mía.

Me quede en silencio algo dudosa pero… ¿Qué tan malo sería si ella conociera mi vida?

-Bueno…- Hice un pequeño silencio antes de comenzar. –Mi madre se llama René y mi padre es Charlie, se casaron cuando aún era muy jóvenes y bueno, su matrimonio no funciono…- Hice una pausa mientras volví a mirarla. –Se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 3 años, entonces mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Phoenix con mi abuela- Con sus dedos acaricio mi mano a la suya. –Charlie siempre mando dinero y … puede decirse que estuvo al pendiente de mi de alguna manera, me enviaba tarjetas en mis cumpleaños e incluso hablamos algunas veces por teléfono, sin embargo… no lo recuerdo en mi infancia- Ella me miraba atenta. –Cuando cumplí trece años, después de diez años sin verle me mude con el después de que mi madre se volvió a casar- Hice un largo silencio.

-¿El no te caía bien?- Pregunto curiosa.

-No fue por eso, Phil es un gran tipo y quiere a mamá, solo que no quería ser egoísta con René, ella tenía derecho a ser feliz- Desvié la mirada e hice la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Y te mudaste con Charlie que en realidad no conocías- Hablo con dulzura.

-Si, haci fue, al principio éramos dos completos extraños compartiendo una casa, era cierto que no sabía ser papá y eso lo entendía…. Después de vivir diez años como un hombre soltero, un día despierta y tiene a una chica de trece viviendo con él, fue difícil para los dos- Yo sonreí bajando la vista y mirándola de nuevo. –Los primeros años fueron difíciles, no podía llamarlo papa, siempre me ha sido muy difícil hacerlo, siempre lo he visto como un amigo que se preocupa por mí, eso lo hace menos estresante- Ella seguía mirándome. –Fue difícil adaptarme a todo, a Charlie, a Forks, a empezar desde cero… nunca he sido alguien muy sociable, así que creo que he tenido suerte- Detuve mi historia viendo como me sonreía. –Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir- Seguí acariciando su cabello.

-Si era muy interesante- Dijo con un falso reproche.

-Tal vez y tengas razón- Arrugue la nariz. –Ahora te toca a ti, cuéntame de ti- Acomode su cabello tras su oreja.

-¿Qué podría decirte?, mi vida se define en simple y ordinaria, no creo que tenga algo en particular- Ella voltio la vista al frente haciéndome imposible ver su rostro.

-Todas las historias tienen algo en particular- Insistí.

-Puede ser, sin embargo no creo que se aplique en la mía- Seguía sin mirarme.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio.

-¿Cómo pude confiar en alguien que no confiaba en mi?- Y a propósito solté su mano, no estaba molesta, sin embargo estaba pretendiendo que lo estaba.

-¡NO!- Su reacción fue rápida, tomo mi mano de nuevo y apretándola con la suya me miro y susurro. –Nunca pienses eso, te juro que confió en ti- Vi una desesperación en sus ojos que me hizo estremecer.

Nos quedamos otro rato en silencio.

-Mi vida no es diferente de cualquier otra- Volvió la vista al frente. –Ya conoces a Esme mi madre y a Carlisle mi padre, juntos siempre han funcionado haci que tuve una infancia tranquila, feliz…-Yo seguí acariciando su cabello y la miraba atenta. –Todo ha sido así, tranquilo, con algunos problemas pero siempre juntos, siempre adelante, siempre perfectos- Bajo el tono de su voz.

-¿Perfectos?- Me sorprendió la mención de esa palabra.

-Lo que es, perfectos, chicos perfectos para el mundo, para la sociedad… sin defectos- Su voz bajo aun mas, casi llego a los susurros.

-Eso no es posible, las personas perfectas no existen- Acaricie su mejilla.

-Pero no todos lo entienden- Lo dijo con molestia apretando un poco mi mano a la suya. –Es muy feo cuando la gente no puede entender eso- Pude captar tristeza en sus ojos cuando volvió la vista.

-Alice…- Susurre con ternura. –Tú eres perfecta para muchas personas-.

-¡No!- Susurro frunciendo las cejas. –Tengo demasiados defectos-.

-Hay personas a las que no les importan, Alice hasta con esos defectos eres perfecta ¿entiendes?- Trate de calmar el ambiente pesado que se había formado.

-Hay defectos que si importan, que siempre serán un problema y nunca se podrán evitar- Me miro con tristeza, sus ojos vidriosos.

-Cuando amas de verdad nada importa- Susurre, pude notar por un segundo algo en sus ojos antes de que se sentara de golpe y me mirara con dolor.

-Pero a mi nadie va a quererme, no con esto- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-No digas esos, hay tantas personas que querrían estar contigo- Trate de acercarme a ella pero ella retrocedió.

-No lo entiendes… Bella, yo no podre darle hijos a nadie, nadie me querrá así- Sus lagrimas seguían cayendo. –Es tan triste que por ello pase el resto de mi vida sola, no quiero estar sola, le tengo tanto miedo a estarlo- Sus lagrimas se hicieron abundantes, y mi corazón comenzó a encogerse, me dolía, tenía ganas de abrazarla. Ahora entendía todo, esto ya lo sabía, lo supe desde el primer día.

-Alice tu no estarás sola, nunca vas

A estarlo, siempre estará alguien contigo porque eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, no importa si puedes o no puede tener hijos, eso no te quita valor como mujer, sigues siendo tan mujer como yo, como cualquiera…- Y no lo pensé mas, la abrace con tanta fuerza aferrándome a su fragilidad. Ella se aferro a mi cuerpo. –Todo irá bien, lo prometo- Termine susurrando en su oído y ella continuo llorando, ¿Como habíamos llegado hasta aquí?, no importaba, ahora lo único que importaba era ella, quería que se sintiera bien. –Ya no llores- Pedí acariciando su espalda. Ella continuo llorando hasta que se sintió más tranquila, yo… ni un solo segundo la solté.

-¿Estas mejor?- Pregunte limpiando las lagrimas que aun habían quedaban en su rostro.

Ella afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. –Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien- Ella susurro algo avergonzada. Yo le di una suave sonrisa.

-Me alegra que me tengas confianza- Termine de limpiar las lagrimas en sus mejillas. Se hizo un pequeño silencio antes de que ella hablara.

-Bella… Si tú fueras hombre ¿Te fijarías en mi?- Me miro seria.

Yo me quede en shock un segundo antes de responder. –Si yo fuera hombre…-Hice una pausa pensativa. –Probablemente seriamos novios a punto de casarnos- Le sonreí, ella sonrió ante mi comentario.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto alegre.

-Si aunque… me gusta mucho ser mujer- Acaricie su rostro con la yema de mis dedos.

Nos sentamos un rato mas bajo aquel árbol, sin hacer nada, ni decir nada… y entonces entendí todo mi mal dia, con Alice todo se había esfumado, mi mal humos, mis tristezas, mis amarguras, mi defectos, todo… nada importaba mas que su compañía y la paz que sentía en mi corazón, de pronto me entro un miedo terrible, ¿Por qué me sentía tan cómoda junto a ella?

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde nos fuimos del lugar, aviso a sus padres que hiramos a almorzar juntas, fuimos a un restaurant, comimos, luego caminamos un rato, compramos algunas cosas antes de volver a su casa cerca de las 6. ¿Cómo describiría mi día después de haberla visto?... se definía en COMPLETA.

Llegamos a casa, solo estaba Esme viendo alguna novela y Edward en su habitación haciendo los deberes, Alice se quedo con su mama en la sala y yo me dispuse a subir para darme un baño, camine por el pasillo del segundo piso yal pasar cerca de la puerta de Edward, esta se abrió.

-Mi amor, llegaste- Sonrió asomándose.

-Si, Alice y yo acabamos de llegar- Hable con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal la pasaron?- Se recargo en el margen.

-Bien, ha estado bien- Desvie un poco la mirada temiendo que ya supiera que Alice y yo nos fugamos.

-Me alegro mucho- Me sonrió ampliamente. –Veo que estas mucho mejor y creo que te hizo bien despejarte un rato- Se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura.

-Si, Alice puede ser muy buena para eso- Y lo tome de los hombros, no lo estaba aceptando, pero tampoco lo estaba rechazando.

-Si, haci es ella- Y acerco su rostro al mío.

-¿Qué haces Edward?-Pregunte algo seria cuando note que sus labios se desviaron a mi cuello.

-Sabes… estuve pensando que creo que tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente- Y deposito un suave beso en mi cuello y luego otro un poco más arriba. –Tú querías que yo te tomara…- Su aliento golpeo mi cuello y comenzó a causarme angustia. –Y la condición que puse era que nuestras familias debían de conocernos antes de que eso pasara… pero ahora…- El siguió depositando besos amargos en mi cuello. –Ya Charlie me conoce y tú ya conoces a mi familia, así que creo que… nuestro contrato queda cumplido- Y sus besos comenzaron a subir, yo comencé a sentirme asustada, no quería que esto pasara.

-No está bien que hagamos esto- Susurre con pánico disimulado, no quería que pasara. –Tu madre y Alice están abajo- Eh intente apartarlo empujándolo de los hombros, él tomo el control y me hizo retroceder pegando mi espalda al la pared.

-No haremos ruido- Sus besos se volvieron mas hambrientos y yo comencé a sentir mucho más miedo.

-No Edward…-Susurre empujándolo un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior. –Haci no, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así- Y entonces él se aparto un poco.

-Prometo hacerlo especial- Y volvió a acercarse para besar mis labios, pero yo gire el rostro.

-¡No quiero que sea así!- Hable seria y empujándolo una vez más.

El comprendió porque se aparto más que las veces anteriores y se quedo mirándome a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, no sé en que estaba pensando- Retrocedió soltándome. –Sería muy peligroso- Lo note avergonzado. –Perdóname Bella- Susurro realmente apenado.

Yo me quede pegada a la pared agradeciendo mi surte –No te preocupes Edward- Lo mire algo enfadada.

-Esto será especial, lo hare especial cuando llegue en momento- Seguía apenado.

-Lo sé, ahora no es el momento de acuerdo- Le dedique una sonrisa rota antes de volver a hablar. -Debo hacer los deberes- Y sin más, me apresure a salir rápido de allí, casi termine de correr el pasillo y los escalones los subí de a dos. Entre a la habitación y cerré sintiéndome segura, pegue la espalda a la puerta y suspire amargamente.

¿Por qué no pude sentir nada? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no quería que Edward me tocara?, antes yo era quien lo provocaba pero el siempre me rechazaba, al parecer los papeles estaban invertidos ahora... pero… ¿Por qué?

No quise pensar más en ello, saque ropa limpia y tome un largo baño con agua fría tratando de sacar las ideas absurdas que se estaban formando en mi cabeza.

Cuando Salí del baño Alice estaba buscando ropa para bañarse y mientras yo hacia los deberes, ella tomaba un baño, luego me ayudo con unos problemas que no entendía, y es que… ¿Cómo podría resolverlos si desde que dormía junto a ella no podía concentrarme en nada? Y bueno, que ella lo explicara tampoco fue lo mejor, el punto es que logre resolverlos y luego bajamos a cenar.

Edward estuvo bastante apenado y callado durante la cena, yo tampoco quería hablar mucho con él, aun me sentía molesta. Después de la cena ayude a Esme a levantar los platos y luego Alice y yo subimos a dormir.

-¿Edward y tu paliaron?- Alice hablo acomodando la cama para dormir.

Yo termine de salir del baño después de haberme puesto el pijama. –No fue así… tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo- La mire caminando a la cama.

-¿Fue porque nos salimos del instituto?- Hablo algo preocupada ya metiéndose en la cama.

-No fue por eso, fue otra cosa- Dije igual metiéndome en la cama.

-¿Estas molesta?- Pregunto dudosa ya acostada.

-No… estoy algo disgustada con el- Me acosté a su lado. Ella me daba la espalda así que no me moleste en hacer nada.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio y yo comencé a pensar…

Besar a Edward se había sentido tan amargo, y que él me tocata me había provocado mucho miedo, no quería, yo no… por lo tanto ¿Lo amaba?, por supuesto que si…así debía ser, poro ¿Y Alice?, la mire un segundo, ¿Qué era Alice para mí?...

Mi mente se bloqueo cuando mis manos rodearon su cintura, cuando mi cuerpo frio encajo a la perfección en su cuerpo caliente, cuando mis labios rozaron su nuca depositando un suave beso, así es… bese su nuca con devoción. Entonces note que ella no estaba dormida, su cabeza giro lentamente hasta que pude ver sus ojos verdes como las praderas, y como si sus labios tuviesen imán atrajeron los míos en un delicado beso, después en otro y luego en otro más, tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la increíble sensación de calor que emanaba su cuerpo y se impregnaba en mi boca. Bese sus labios con fuerza, con pasión pero mas con necesidad, y cuando nos separamos, ella me miraba algo desconcertada, yo sonreí y ella me imito.

-Buenas noches Ali- Susurre besando ahora su mejilla.

Ella suspiro antes de susurrarme. –Buenas noche Bella- Y acomode mi cabeza en su nuca para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. La noche afuera de la ventana era fría y ella dormía tan tranquila entre mis brazos, ¿Quién podría tener frio con Alice junto a si?

* * *

Graciias a todos por los review, me animan a seguir y porfaa... tomence un segundo para poner algo va?


End file.
